How to train your dragon 4 - Heirs of Berk
by Stenna15
Summary: Nuffink Haddock grew up in the tales of dragons and dragon riders, dreaming about the winged creatures and the day they would come back. But when he finally spot something in the sky, nobody believes him. No wonder, dragons never leave the hidden world. So, in that case, what did he see ? Ratting T later on for bad injuries. English is not my main langage.
1. Prologue

Hey guys !

This is a new story based on _How To Train Your Dragon_ universe. It's kind of a sequel to the trilogy, telling the story of Hiccstrid kids and New Berk.

Also it's special to me because it's the first time I write a story in english, so I apologize if there are some mistakes.

Disclaimers : I do not own _How To Train Your Dragon_ nor the characters nor the dragons. I only own the personnality of Zephyr and Nuffink, the character of Braan, the winterwind dragon and the shadows.

Hope you enjoy !

Love and scales !

* * *

**Prologue**

**New Berk**

This is Berk. New Berk. The best Berk as some like to call it. Everyone agrees to say this island is far better than the previous one, even if it was a seven generation home.

But there's a cash. Yes, we got a really nice new home, but we lost something precious, something that really changed our life.

Our dragons.

The first time they completely shook our life was the time we made peace with them, and welcomed them within our village.

But, hey, we're vikings. We can handle anything. Adapt to them living with us, ha, easy. Easier than break a rock with your head.

Adapt to them leaving, well… not that easy.

But we handle it too, cause we're vikings. We are like the most tought, tick headed guys. We survived raging snowstorms, gigantic seamonsters, even a whole frozen village.

But survive our dragons leaving, it was quite a challenge. This is the second time our lifes have been shaken up.

I happen to look up at the sky, remembering those giant creatures flying around, hoping to see them there again.

I'm Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. At twenty, I became the Hairy Hooligans' chief. Young, I know, and it wasn't always easy. There's a lot of obstacles to overcome, a lot of things to take care of, but I manage to do it all, because I'm not alone.

I relied a lot on our dragons and, after their departure, I rememebered that the clan's strength is within its inhabitants. All its inhabitants, not just the dragons.

Yes, we lost our winged friends, but we're still here, and we are united. We overcome everything that strikes our way and handle anything. Because we do it together.


	2. Something in the sky

Disclaimers : I do not own _How To Train Your Dragon_ nor the characters nor the dragons. I only own the personnality of Zephyr and Nuffink, the character of Braan, the winterwind dragon and the shadows.

Cover art by me, please don't use it.

Hope you enjoy !

Love and scales !

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Something in the sky**

'' _This is New Berk. it's located nine days east from the edge of the world and a few degrees below constant freezing to death, strongly anchored in the middle of wild seas._

_Yes, I know, not really catchy, but this wet rock has its surprises. Like a viking village, for instance. Oh yeah, vikings, there's a lot all the way around. You surely have already heard about our natural rought formwork charms._

_Our eight generation clan has encountered many catastrophic events. Storms, giant creatures, armadas… But we survived it all, because we're vikings, we're just unflagging._

_However, there is something we, berkians, has that noone else does. Or rather, we had._

_Dragons._

_Berk is the land of vikings, and memories of dragons. How many times did the ancient from the village told us about these fabled winged creatures ? I lost count, but they still amaze me. ''_

The full moon was high in the sky, bathing the whole island with its smooth glow, according enough light to see where to go. Everything was quiet, no light emitting from the houses, except for the torches of the two patrolling vikings.

There were no presence in the dark, no outsider, no thief, no wandering wild animal, nothing. But what these vikings didn't know, was that there did was something, or rather someone, tiptoing between the houses and down the streets, eyeing them to sneak out.

This was nothing to worry about thought, but a ten years old boy. He was pretty small, and pretty slim too. He was quite a twig, his thin arms and legs making people call him a fishbone. Wrapped in a warm green cloak with some white furs, he was hiding his face and bright blond hair into his hood and slowly making his way out of the village.

His forest green eyes were long accustomed to the dark, making him discreet enought to go unoticed, his path only guided by the moonlight.

'' _My name is Nuffink. With my sister Zephyr, we are part of the 'dragon heirs', children of the mighty dragon trainers of Berk. Indeed, our father, Hiccup Haddock the Third, is the one who instaured peace between dragons and our people. At the age of fifteen only, he had trained the most dangerous and fearsome dragon, a night fury. The last know one._

_After that, he didn't need much time to establish peace, to build the dragon training academy, and a lot of others mighty deeds. It is said he even lost his leg fighting a mountain size dragon. Do I believe it ? Yes, I do ! ''_

The boy kept on going into the forest, his thoughts as only company, until he reached the location he went at every full moon : the great waterfall on the west side of the island, only a ten minute path from the village. He sat there and looked up at the sky, watching and waiting in silence.

'' _Our parents often say that dragons left because they were in danger. Our world wasn't a safety place for them, because there were people who couldn't accept them. It is said they live at the end of the world, in a hidden one bellow ours, and it is said that they'll only comeback when they could live in peace._

_At the village, the ancient ones say we, the eighth generation, are lucky we didn't know them, that way we aren't hurt and we can't mis them. I don't know, isn't it better to have known and lost thant never know ?_

_This is what I believe, and all these stories just make me belive even more._

_The former dragon trainers and riders often recall the tales of their crazy adventures with the winged creatures. Some like to say that their friendship lives on even with the distance. ''_

Several hours went on, but nothing happened. Still, the boy stayed determined. He tightened his cloak around him and burried his nose into the soft fur, keeping him safe from the bitting cold, keeping his tireless eyes to the sky.

This wasn't the first time he went there, watching the sky, and it surely wasn't going to be the last one. He coud spend hours like this without getting tired. One time, he stayed until the first light of dawn before quickly going back to his bed.

But this night, it was really cold. Winter was coming, the temperature were decreasing day by day, night by night. He could feel it, his cloak wasn't warm enough. His kness started to shake and his teeth to chatter. He wondered how much time he could hold on like this, there was no way he would go back home get another fur.

This would be the exact time a dragon would choose to fly over the isle.

Every full moon night, for years, Nuffink was leaving the village to the west cliffs, watching the sky in case he could get a sight of a dragon. Every full moon night, he was hoping to see one, just to make sure they really were out there, and to know they were coming back with them.

But every night, he was seeing nothing. Sometimes he happened to see something, but it was never a dragon.

The cold was nipping his nose and ears, the bitting cold air seeping into his clothes, irritating his throat. But he stayed.

'' _Once, our parents took us, my sister and I, to the entry of the dragon world. I was too young to recall it, I was only five. Zephyr was eight, but she doesn't remember much either, or at least she doesn't talke about it. Daddy and mommy told us often what happened there, how we flew on the dragons back, but I'd really like to remember it. So I can be sure it's more that that : stories. ''_

Cold and tiredness was slowly mixing and seeping into the boy's mind, his eyes slowly closing. When his head suddenly fell forward, he woke up jumping and instantly lift his head back up to the sky. He sniffed, wiped his nose on his sleeve and blinked a couple times to wake up properly,

He never counted how much he spent there, he never knew how many hours went by, all he could see was the mouvement of the stars in the sky, and the non-existent dragon.

He sniffed again and started to pout, knowing he would go back home empty handed this time too. He really hoped he wouldn't, so he prayed all the gods he knew.

And the gods heard him.

All of a sudden, Nuffink saw something. First, he thought it was just a bat, but this bat has a strange color, as if it was white. Bats weren't supposed to be white, right ? They were grey, weren't they ?

And this one was pretty fast… and moved in a strange way ?

Understanding his wishes were granted, the blondie forgot the cold and sunk into enthusiasm and pure joy. He hopped on his feet and quickly grabbed a telescope he 'borrowed' from his father.

Moonlight was not bright enough for him to see this form in details, but he still could tell it was definitively _not_ a bat.

Four legs, four wings too, a long and slender body and neck, really long and thin tail, horns along the back… It was a dragon ! It _was_ a dragon !

Nuffink tried to look closer, pushing his eye against the glass, but he could see better than that.

This dragon far far away, but it seemed pretty tall, gigantic even. The horns on his head and back were glowing, sparkeling, occulting its shape and making it difficult for Nuffink to identify the beast.

It was white, it was uge, but what kind of dragon was that ? Nuffink knew a lot about dragons thanks to all the stories and lessons he had about it, but this one… He knew nothing about it.

The most noticeable thing about it was its four wings. They seemed even larger than it, and the way he moved them made it quite ethereal : how could it fly with so many wings without being emcumbered ? Actually, that seemed to make it even faster.

Nuffink had some troubles to follow it, he almost lost it when a blue light suddenly flashed through the sky, startling him. He fell backwards, butt on the grass, letting go of the telescope and trying to understand what just happened.

He didn't bother to pick up the glass object, he just looked at the sky, trying to see the dragon again, but not to avail. His smile disppeared when he couldn't find the white figure. It seemed to have just… disappear ? How ?

He panicked and got a hold of the telescope, looking through it to see better… or trying to. The glass was broken when it has fallen, blocking out the vision.

The nervous boy searched for a couple minutes, but he couldn't find the dragon again. He could have been saddened by that, but actually, he was quite exhilarated. He just saw a dragon ! He really did saw a dragon !

Endless joy and proud sank into his core, his face enlightening with the purest and brightest smile he could show. His heart pundered loudly in his tiny chest, his gesture becoming nervous and quick. He just couldn't keep this to himself, he needed to share this with his family.

He shouted in pure happiness, throwing his arms in mid-air, and run back to the village, yelling his discovery at the top of his lungs.

He totally forgot what time of the time it was, and the fact that people were sleeping. He kept on yelling, louder and lourder, drawing lights in the houses on his path, until he reached his own.

Some voices followed him, groaning about the time, calling him anoying or just asking for him to quiet down.

When the boy finally reached his house, his parents were standing at the door, his big sister just behind them. All were still in night clothes with shaggy hair. His parents seemed worried and in a hurry, as if they were about to chase something threatening their child.

''Nuffink !'' His mom yelled while running to him and wrapping her arms around his small and tiny self.

She squeezed him with relief he was safe and unharmed but the boy couldn't calm down.

''Mom, I saw a dragon ! I saw-''

''Where where you ?!'' She groaled and release him with a glare that could scare a bear, keeping her hands on his shoulders.

He didn't like seeing her like this, her anger was always more of a wrath. He tried to answer but she cutted him out to scold him.

''I told you not to leave the house during night, especially without inform us ! What if you were hurt ? And where have you been ?!''

''I went to the cliffs'' He told her with a really shy voice. ''I wanted to see if I could see a dragon, and I saw one !''

''Oh, sweety…''

She breathed out and hugged him again, her voices softer, only filled with relief. She hugged him and let her hand stroke his hair.

''You know dragons went to Drakanheim. They have no reason to leave it, and would certainely not go near an inhabited island. ''

''But I saw one !''

He pushed against his mother's shoulders to free himself from her embrace, his brows furrowed and his little face scrunched in frustration.

''He was huge and- and white ! He had sparkling horns and his tail was a long as his whole body ! And… and four wings !''

''Four wings ?'' A voice smirked within the crowd.

Nuffink looked behind him to see a whole gathering in the middle of the street. He tensed up with guilt seeing he has woken up that much people. A lot of them seems angry, sleepy, especially the Jorgenson family. Mastok was crossing his arms, frowning his bushy grey brows while groaning.

''Never heard of a dragon like that. Stop joking around, kiddo.''

''Is this really _why_ he made that much noise ?'' A women grouched.

Other people started to complain, making the little boy even more guilty and uncomfortable. He was sensitive and tired, making him shed some tears. Astrid, his mother, put him behind her and made herself ready to take his defense, but her husband was faster than her. Raising his arms to the crowd, he spoke calmly.

''Guys, calm down please. We should all go back to bed, we'll find an explanation tomorrow. Sorry for the disturbance, good night to all.''

Some complainings persisted but, eventually, everyone went back to their house. The chief family did the same, letting the fire warm Nuffink up. They all gathered and sit across the fire.

''But I did saw one...'' Nuffink cried, trying to wipe his tears and snot into his sleeves.

Astrid tried to comfort him, but she couldn't believe a dragon would venture that far away from the hidden world. Hiccup joined them, sitting next to his daughter, who just didn't know what to do nor think.

Being a pre-teen, she had the urge to make fun of her brother, but at the same time she couldn't bare see him cry like this.

''You must have mistaken the dragon with a bird, or something.'' Astrid assured.

''No ! It _was_ a dragon !''

Since Astrid's way didn't seem to work, Hiccup tried something else. He patted his son's head, wainting to meet his reddened and tearfull eyes, before smiling.

''Okay, it was a dragon.'' He told.

''Really ? You believe me, dad ?''

''Yes, I do. But I doubt we would come back around anytime soon, you really were lucky to see him.''

The smile creeping on the boy face warmed the heart of his family, no doubt he was doing better now.

''However, as you know it, the world isn't safe for dragons. So it would be better if we keep this for ourselves. You understand ? To protect them.''

''To protect them !'' The boy repeated, smiling and lifting his fists as if he was going to fight.

This gesture reassured and amused his family. Hiccup came closer and kiss his forehead, then Astrid and him took their children to imbed them. Zephyr was too grown up for that but she didn't say anything since it was obvious her brother needed it.

Once the light was blown out and the parents back to their own room, the girl got up and made her way to her brother's bed. He was already fast asleep, but she knew sleeping alone would only make him have some nightmares about this dragon.

Downstairs, in their room, the royal couple went to bed too but couldn't sleep.

''Do you really believe he saw a dragon ?'' Astrid asked, concenr in her voice.

''I don't know. I don't think so, but I won't take any risk. If a dragon ventured that far away from Drakanheim, something must have happened. I should go there tomorrow, to make sure everything's fine.''

''I'll go with you. Plus, I miss Stormfly.''

They smiled at each other, then kissed before blowing out the candle. They snuggled into each other's arms, but still coudln't sleep.

After a long silence, Astrid spoke again.

''Do you think we should take the children with us ?''

''I think Nuffink is already enough confused. Maybe we should stop tell Zephyr and him all these stories and instead help them focus on the village's life.''

''Maybe, yes. We spent wonderful years with the dragons, but now we are by ourselves. It's like waking up after a dream, but we have to get up and go on living.''

After that, Astrid finally fall asleep, but not Hiccup. The words were replaying into his head, reminding him of how tough it was to move on from the dragons. Eventually, he made it since he wasn't alone. He had Astrid, their friends, and the clan. And he knew the dragons were together, too. They were living in peace in Drakanheim.

However, a whole new anxiety had just woken up inside of him : what if something did happened at Drakanheim ? What if the dragons were in danger ?


	3. Chasing illusions

Disclaimers : I do not own _How To Train Your Dragon_ nor the characters nor the dragons. I only own the personnality of Zephyr and Nuffink, the OCs, the winterwind dragon and the shadows.

Cover art by me, please don't use it.

I'm posting it in Wattpad too.

Hope you enjoy !

Love and scales !

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Chasing illusions**

Nuffink didn't really recover from this experience. Yes, he had seen a dragon, his longdating dream had been granted, but there were noone to believe him. Except from his father, but he had this sickening feeling his dad had only told him this so he could calm down. After all, he did asked him to keep this to himself.

When he opened his eyes, he was startled but grateful his sister shared a bed with him, her warm arms around him giving him comfort, even if she snored a little bit. He smiled softly and sneaked out of her grip, ajusting the furs on her to make sure the cold would not wake her up.

He got up silently and went to his desk, taking charcoal and paper. He climbed on the chair, his feet hanging since they couldn't touch the ground, and struggle to make a decent representation of the dragon from the day before.

He didn't see it really well, the distance, the speed and the sparkling light from the horns made it difficult to distinguish, but he either couldn't take it out of his head.

Zephyr woken up to the sound of scribblings and mumblings. She looked around and saw her little brother, wrestling with the paper has he couldn't draw what he wanted. She slowly approach him, a smirk creeping on her face, then looked over his shoulder without him even noticing, he was too focused.

''What'cha doin' ?'' She asked.

Her voice made him jump, he almost fainted and panted heavily, trying to catch his breath after this jumpscare. Zephyr just laughed out loud, bending in two. She always loved to trick her brother like that, his reactions were just too funny for his own good. She almost cried laughing, upsetting Nuffink who punched her arm just like she used to do. But in his case, he didn't have enough strengh to hurt her.

''Not funny, Zeph' !'' He growled.

''Of course it was ! You should have seen your face !''

She kept on laughing while he pouted, turning his back on her, embarrassed and even ashamed to have been caughed that easily. The good point was the white dragon was now far away from his mind.

When she finally cooled down, she took away the piece of paper, ignoring her brother's protests. She looked at the sketch and frowned a bit.

''What's that ?''

She already knew the answer, of course, she could recognize a dragon and her brother's drawing skills were pretty good, but she wanted a confirmation.

''What do you thin it is ?'' he groaled.

''Sooo… that's the dragon you claim have seen yesterday ?''

''I don't 'claim', I-''

He sighed and let his head fall backwards in great exasperation.

''I knew you wouldn't believe me. Why does nobody want to believe me ?''

''Mmh, lemme guess… Because dragons all live in Drakanheim and never go out ?''

Her tone was incredibly light, as if none of this mattered. But it did for the ten years old boy.

''One of them did.''

''Especially to reach _our_ island ?''

He growled again in frustration and gave her the death glare before retort.

''Why is that so surprinsing ? I mean, they lived here for a while, why would they not remember the place ?''

''Silly.''

''Yeah, you know what ? Just forget it, I don't need people to believe me, I know what I saw.''

He got up and retrieved the paper before storming out of the room. At least, he went for, but he stopped himself in his tracks when he opened the door. Their father was there, his hand up as if he was about to knock. He stared at them in confusion.

''Is everything alright, kids ?''

''Perfectly fine.'' His son spatted.

Of course, he didn't buy it. The angry face of Nuffink couldn't lie. He was about to ask what was happening but was cut out by Zephyr.

''Did you want to tell us something, dad ?''

''Yes. Your mother and I will leave for a couple of days, something to check out. Your grand-mother will take care of you until we return. I expect you to be kind with her.''

Nuffink only shrugged, keeping his head low and his annoyed pout, while Zephyr smiled innocently and nodded. Her father didn't buy it, he knew this smile too well, it had this hint of devilish, so he stared at her.

''Zephyr...''

''Yes, yes. Promise.'' She answered.

He stared again, then patted his son's head before adressing both.

''Then, off I go. We'll be back soon… probably.''

''And we'll be here.'' Nuffink muttered. ''Maybe.''

Hiccup didn't say anything. They all went silent, unsure if there was something to add. The chief wasn't found of just leaving like this, he wanted to take a bit of time to ease the tension he felt. But in his mind, the safety of the dragons was more important. Well, more pressing.

As he told so, the child waited for their grand-mother Valka, but they didn't talk to each other. Nuffink was upset, Zephyr was too proud to apologize. She didn't even thought it was her fault, just her brother's antics.

So the break-fast went on in dead silence, until Valka came in, her cheerfulness inlightening the room just as she stepped in. This was kind of a magic power of hers, but she couldn't help it, she was just too glad to be grand-mother and take care of her grand-children.

However, that good mood didn't last. Once both child reached the center place of the village, where stood a mighty stone statue of a very tall and strong bearded man, they only met scorns from the others youths.

All the kids around their age were there, including their friends. Well, Zephyr's friends. Three days per week, they would come here for Fishlegs Ingerman's lessons. He used to tell them about Berk's history and the dragon legacy.

Everyone was attending it, each time they would move around the village, settling in different places, but the center place was Fishlegs' favorite spot. Why ? Because of the statue, of course. It represented Stoik the Vast, former chief of the clan and Nuffink and Zephyr's grand-father. To the bottom of it, just below his feet, were exposed frescos picturing vikings and dragons' frienship.

Usually, Nuffink was ectatic to hear these stories, but not this day, not with that scorns. Everyone was giving him looks and whispering about him. His sister's death glare couldn't make them quiet, only for a short time, but the Gods knew she tried.

Fishlegs wasn't strict enough to get a hold of all these kids, so he quickly gave up and went on with his lesson.

The Haddock kids's friends were few. Not that they weren't popular, Zephyr definitively was, but they were content with just their gang. They knew each other for years, since the kindergarten. They used to hang out together because their parents were friends too. Without counting the Haddock kids, they were four.

Igvid and Sneezelout Jorgenson were sister and brother, just like Zephyr and Nuffink, but their relationship was completely different. Igvid looked like their father Snotlout, physically as mentally. Her skin tone was light, her pale blue eyes sharp, and her short brown hair was so dark they almost seemed black.

Her bad temper made her a very irritable girl, people really needed to be kind with her. She grumbled a lot and had a bad tendency to belittle others, especially her little brother, but her friends always forgave her because, despite of that, she was very loyal and protective.

Her bad temper could be forgotten, even if her constant wrestling with her brother made the pair quite unbearable sometimes.

Sneezelout had the same hair color and eyes as her, but his face was much more similar to their mom, or rather their uncle. Their mother had a twin brother, and if it wasn't for Sneezlout's dark brown hair, people would say that Tuffnut Thorston was his father. They even had the same hair cut, thoses brushy dreadlocks.

They had the same personality, too. Sneezelout was thoughtless, careless, he liked to make pranks, but most of the time he was just dumb.

Then, there was Birdlegs Ingerman, Fishlegs's daughter. She was the shyest of the group, and got along with Nuffink since she too was thin and smart. They were both dreamy and fascinated by dragons, and as they had the same age it was easier for them to talk.

Zephyr used to tease her brother about the girl, saying they would end up together, to which words she always got the same reaction : embarrassed protests from her brother and deep pink cheeks from the girl.

Birdlegs had a soft looking. She had mid-long dirty blond hair, shining in the sun, her face was rond and smooth, covered with freckles, and her eyes were peculiar.

People often said she had her mother's eyes, the same deep green as Heather, but hers were a bit lighter, almost toxic, and so hypnotizing. Then her soft smile always succeeded to alleviate people's mood around her.

And finally, there was Gorth Visiroth, the tought guy, the big man. He was tall, beefy, his skin tone was darker than anyone else on Berk, his hair jet black, and his eyes a strange combination of blue and green, the two colors mixing together, making it impossible to define it.

If his mother was born in the clan, that was not the case of his father Eret, son of Eret. This man was a former dragon trapper and was kind of adopted by the Hairy Hooligans.

A lot of people misjudged him, giving him looks, talking behind his back, but that was before he married Mirild, one of the most hard-bitten girl of the island. Gorth happened to still feel some looks over his family, explaining why he was that protective over his relatives, including his friends. He was like the big brother of the gang, which he was the eldest.

At thirteen only, he was already build up as a warrior, and no one doubted he would became as tall and muscular as his father.

Within the gang, he was quite noisy and spent most of his time tempering the Jorgenson siblings, but also talking with Zephyr and Birdlegs. Sometimes, Nuffink thought he was flirting with both of them, but he always treated them like they were boys. He did the same with Igvid, but in her case it was not that surprising : her temper and short hair made people mistake her for a boy.

Nuffink never fitted well in this group. Thoses guys were his sister's friends, not really his. Zephyr used to make him tag along, but except from Birdlegs, he couldn't really talk to them nor feel comfortable with them. Despite that, he wouldn't trade them for anything else, especially this day, with all the other kids mocking him.

Gossips and mockeries couldn't reach him with the gang around him. Everyone has heard about what happened the previous night, he did woke up a lot of people by yelling his discovery. Igvid and Sneezelout did mock him too, but Gorth and Zephyr made them subside. Then Birdlegs comforted him.

He only survived this lesson thanks to them. And the following too.

This incident kept on following him for far much time than he expected to. People talked behind his back, the boy who pretended to see a dragon was made fun of anywhere he would go. Nobody wanted to believe him, except his father – even if he doubted that – and Birdlegs who dreamed to see the winged creatures come back too.

Hiccup and Astrid came back as promised, a week after their departure, then went back to their usual life. Their children learnt that nothing happened at Drakanheim, everything was fine, so there was no reason for a dragon to have left.

This only made the little boy more upset. There were so many uncertainties, so many proofs telling he couldn't have seen a dragon. But he knew he saw it, he was sure of that, so why did he have more and more doubts ?

All this questions and insecurities pushed him to go back to the cliffs the next month, and the next. Again, he spent the whole night watching the sky, going back hom empty handed and freezed. But he kept on going, month after month. Zephyr tagged along one time, she hoped he would realize he had made a mistake, and would move on from that night. Birdlegs came with him two times, hoping to see this dragon two, but it never showed up. The sky remained empty.

As the time went on, Nuffink seriously started to doubt. Maybe he did imagine it, after all ? Maybe it was just a bird, or a hallucination caused by the cold and the tiredness ?

He always had a strong imagination, going troll hunting when he was so small he couldn't remember. If he could imagine trolls, he could imagine a dragon too, couldn't he ?


	4. Into the woods

Disclaimers : I do not own _How To Train Your Dragon_ nor the characters nor the dragons. I only own the personnality of Zephyr and Nuffink, the OCs, the winterwind dragon and the shadows.

Cover art by me, please don't use it.

I know in the third movie Ruffnut ends up with Fishlegs, but since I saw Heather with him in the _Race to the edge_ show, I just can't help but ship them, so I put Ruffnut with Snotlout. I think those two are quite a good pair too.

For those who wonder about Tuffnut, in this story he is still single. He doesn't have a wife nor a girlfriend but he spends a lot of time spoiling his niece and nephew, almost becoming a second dad for them (especially for Sneezelout since they get along very well).

Hope you enjoy !

Love and scales !

* * *

****Chapter ** 3**

**Into the woods**

The sun was hight and bright, shining with a blinding light all over the island, just like every summer day. Seeing how was the weather on Berk, vikings always welcomed those sunny days. People always said there were only two seasons on Berk : winter and summer. Winter held on with both hands for the larger part of the year, while summer granted three, sometimes even four months of cold air instead of freezing to death one.

Most vikings like summer, but not Nuffink. He didn't know why, but he had always prefered winter, and the small period of autumn. Autumn was his favorite. It was this time of the year when temperatures cooled down slowly and nature gave out its warmest and brightest colors, then the rain… Well he didn't like to be wet, but he really enjoyed the sound of rain falling on the rooftop, and the smell it left behind in grass, earth and dead leafs.

He sighed in contemplation at the thought, but ended his daydream when he crossed a sunshine. The light and heat on his face instantly wipe out his smile. He opened his eyes again and looked back where he was heading into the forest. He was there for hours now, wandereing almost aimlessly.

He tightened a bit his belt but froze when he saw the carved figure in the buckle. A dragon. A night fury. He slid his fingers upon the cold metal, letting his memory wandering and going back to _that_ night. That night when he saw – or thought he saw – a dragon.

He sighed again, trying to not think about it. But trying not to think about something makes us do it. He didn't know anymore what to think about it. Of course, he remembered this white figure in the distance, even if time blurred it in his mind, but he still didn't know if what he saw was real or just his imagination.

He then recalled something the healer told him once, that if you really really wish something, and if you are enough imagination, you can convince your mind you're seeing it. For as long as he could remember, he had always dreamed of seeing a dragon, maybe his mind just played tricks on him, trying to make his dream come true ?

He didn't know, and he didn't wanted to think about it.

He shook his head and pestered before carrying on his walk. He jumped over a trunk and kicked a small rock on his path. Since he didn't have any pockets on his green tunic, he played with the shoulder strap of his pod.

Nuffink used to be nervous and always needed to do something with his hands, but it surely was because of this 'ghost dragon' story that kept on following him, even two years after the incident.

At the village, he was still made fun of and talked behind his back. Only Zephyr's gang forgot about that. Nuffink felt so much thankful for that, these guys really helped him bearing the gossiping.

All his tought died when a rabbit suddenly crossed his path. The twelve years old viking froze, cautiously eyeing the little beast. It didn't seem to have noticed him since he was just lazily nibbling some grass, so the boy took his chance.

Very slowly, with a lot of cautions, he took his book and charcoal out and draw the rabbit. He was so silent and discreet he could make three sketches before the animal spotted him and fled.

Nuffink was a bit disappointed at his runaway model, but he just shrugged it off before resuming to his stroll. He knew he would find something elsa to draw, this was exaclty why he was out there.

So we walked within the forest, humming soflty and cheerfulness. He whistle the first song that came across his mind, a joyful tavern song which lyrics where all focused on fights and hydromel. Yes, but it was very catchy.

This song kept him company until he found another model, a couple mushrooms in front of which he kneeled down. The sketch took a bit more time, he worked on the shadowing and added a lot of details, to the point of drawing each dot on the fly-agaricus.

When he was finished with it, he nodded with proud and satisfaction, then followed the path once again.

He came across a very dried grass which crackled under his feet, the sound was kind of funny for him, until he heard something else. He froze at the suddeness of it, and opened up his ears to listen closely.

He wasn't sure of what he had just heared, the noise was not loud enough, and the crackeling grass covered it a bit. It didn't even know from where it came. If he could hear it twice, he would be able to identify what it was.

He didn't know how much time he just stayed like this, but silence remaines. It might have just been an animal, so he resumed on his tracks. When he started his walk, he didn't know where to go, but now he just found one. There was this place at the north-west of the island, it was really beautiful. Forest spread on everywhere and fell into a cove separated in different levels.

These levels kinda looked like stairs, naming it like this. Nuffink thought the name was ridiculous, but he had to admits he fitted the place. Obviously, it was so much more beautiful than just plain stairs, and a whol lot huger. If it was stairs, it would be Nerthus's stairs, the goddess of earth.

This place was quite away from the village, but the young boy was planning on stay outside the whole day, so it didn't bother him. Plus, there was a great lake there, he could fish something to eat if he was hungry.

He hopped between the tress, bushies and some rifts, climbing on rocks just for the fun of it, until he slipped on wet moss. He caught himself just before falling, making him chuckle of how this fall would have been funny. But his smile faded away when he heard a soft thud.

''Great...'' He growled before bending to pick up his now dirty notebook.

He was about to put it right back into his pod, but saw something gluey linking the cover to the moss. What was that ? It seemed white and pretty slimmy.

Puzzled, he shook his book, trying to get rid of the substance, but this thing just got directly onto his face, startling him and making him fall. All he could do was wipe his face with a disgusted grunt. What was this thing ? It was so grioss ! It smelt like a rotten fish, and on top of all it was warm !

Wait… a sticky warm thing smelling like fish ? What could that be ? He wiped his cheeks on his sleeve, then tried to do the same with his book before pocketing it. It was kinda stinking, but that was a later problem. First, he had to find out what was this strange gluey liquid.

It surely couldn't be some water, it hasn't has rained for at least four days, so this moss wasn't supposed to be wet. Hesitantly, he kneeled down and smelt it, before ventilating his face and pinching his nose. Gross, and he thought that Mirild's fish stand was reeking.

It smelt like fish, but more like rotten fish, and something else too, but Nuffink couldn't quite put a finger on it. He couldn't stand this odor, it was too much for him, but he was just too curious to just leave.

As he frowned in confusion, thinking it out, he stopped his train of toughts when hearing the muffled noise again. This time, it seemed louder, nearer. This noise was strange, it didn't look like something he knew.

Nuffink forgot everything about the rotten-fish-thing and followed the sound. He walk slowly, carefully, cautious of where he put his feet so he doesn't make any noise. This was leading him to the west. The more we moved forward, the more the sound became loud and constant.

It was almost like a breathing, a sort of snoring, slighlty whistling. It was too powerful and loud to be Gunald the Grisely's snoring, and it definitively was not human. But what kind of animal could make this kind of noises ? It was a dear, this was too high. It couldn't be a yak either, nor a sheep, and it was obviously too low and deep for a bird.

The more Nuffink got closer, the more the sound was distinct. He still didn't know what animal it was, but it seemed big… and potentially dangerous… However it was asleep, it coudln't harm him, right ? What was it ? As he kept on following the track, he started to wonder if it was a good idea. And when the idea of it being a bear crossed his mind, he froze.

Cold sweat run down his spine. If it was a bear, he was in big troubles, his little dagger would not be enough to save him. It was better for him to just turn on his heels and head back home before he was spotted… but was it really a bear ? That sound didn't seem low enough for that.

Nuffink ishged deeply. For a twelve years old boy that thin and that weak, he just made the stupidest decision, even suicidal : he choose to check it out. Sometimes, he really hated his curiosity. Most of the time, actually.

So he went on, shaking the slightest bit. His heart was poundering like crazy in his chest, his hands sweaty, his throat tightened. He slowly approach the sound, watching every step to stay perfectly quiet.

So far, he didn't seem spotted. He was litterally in the middle of the wood, a good half-hour from the Stairs, and about twenty minutes from the village. If something happened to him here, no one would be able to rescue him.

But still, he had to check out what this thing was. He was pretty stubborn, blame it on viking genes. A few more steps guided him toward a tall mount he had to climb on, but as he did, he froze again. He couldn't quite believe what he was seeing.

There, in the middle of the green forest, layed a tall, large, giant white form. Some tiny lights were emitted from it, reflecting the sunlight in sparkling dots thats seemed vaguely familiar to the boy. Where did he see that ?

This figure wasn't moving, which allowed him to come closer and look at it in details. The beast was very tall, taller than he first assumed. It was hard to tell since it was lying, but Nuffink seemed to be just as tall as its legs.

Four legs, two oodles that looked like wings on its sides, a very long and lean tail… horns along the back…

A dragon.

This time, Nuffink couldn't doubt that. He quickly composed himself and took back his book, scowling as it was still wet and gluey. Since the dragon wasn't moving, he could take is time to capture every living detail of its anatomy.

Slender figure, long and slim legs and neck, a tail just as long as the rest of the body, so thin it seemed fragile. The head of the dragon was long too, it kind of reminded a horse's, but the snout looked more like a beak. Alongside its jaw, the upper part of its head, and all along its back until the beginning of the tail, the beast was covered with sharping horns.

They were white with a hint of blue, translucent, sparkling at the sunlight, they seemed to be made of ice. The scales were bright white, flawless, slightly blue and mauve, reflecting the light as sun-bathing snow. This dragons looked like winter, and seemed so familiar… But where did Nuffink could have seen it before ? When ?

When the beast moved, the vikings jumped but forced himself to stay put, every inch of his body tensed up. Luckily, the dragon was still sound asleep, it just moved its head to rest it across its paws rather than on top of it. Its wing moved a bit too, revealing another pair under it, slightly smaller than the one upper.

That was the details that unlocked Nuffink(s memories. Four wings, slender and white figure with toot-long and thin tail… That was _the_ dragon he saw two years prior.

It was exactly the same ! But how come ? Did this dragon stayed on the island the whole time without anyone noticing it ? But if everything was fine at Drakanheim, what in Thor's name was it doing here ?

The ground arround it was lightly covered in Frost patterns half-melted, even his breath was cold judging by the light mist emitting from its nostrils. Nuffink wondered if it was the ice-spitting dragon he heard of, the one they called the alpha, the bewildered-beast or so. He wasnt sure of it, though. Stories told about a giant, but even if Nuffink was quiet small compared to it, it didn't seem _that_ gigantic.

Well, it was large enough to worry him. It was intimidating, even if it was asleep. Fighting against the idea for a good five minutes, Nuffink finally grabbed out his dagger, that didn't help him a lot, but it gave him the courage to come even closer.

He kept a security distance of three steps from the beast, circling it with cautiousness, inspecting it, until he saw something else at its side. Just below its wings were something definitively not white. No, not something… Someone ?

Even more curious, Nuffink slowly lifted the scaled wing – strangely cold to the touch – and revealed the other figure. Wrapped in a brown cloaked, it was impossible to see a face, but it was obviously a someone. The figure seemed small, and quite lean. Nuffink immediatly knew what to do : he couldn't just let this person here, at the merci of this giant, wild and dagerous beast.

So he took a hold of the brown figure and pull it out. They seemed to be just a little smaller than himself, maybe a child around his ages, and they wasn't heavy so the viking could carry them away.

Nuffink went as far as he could before his arms failed him, asking for rest. He stopped and leaned the figure against a tree. Then he could see the face. It was a boy. He seemed pretty young, a little bit more than Nuffink. Ten, maybe eleven years old. Doubtless not more. His skin was pale, his cheeks and nose dotted with delicate freckles, almost unoticeable.

His hair was quite messy, brown, but not like Igvid and Sneezelout. They were more light, like chestnut. They looked a bit more like Zephyr's color, but hers were more auburn. This gave the boy a nicely familiar impression, but his face was certainly not from around here. His face was rond, a tiny bit chubby, his nose was a bit pointy, not round like all the vikings', and his ears were a bit too big compared to the size of his face.

He didn't seem to come from a near place, and his clothes just confirmed it. Nuffink couldn't say which material they were made of. It wasn't sheep wool, nor leather, nor furs, but it was thin. He was wearing a long sleeved beige tunic that seemed a bit too big for him, a brown skinny pant ripped at the bottom, no boots, and this cloak.

All his clothes were dirty and damaged, as if he couldn't change them for a long time… but he didn't smell either, so he was taking care of his personal hygiene.

The blonde viking wondered how this boy ended up here, and who he was. He stared at him, worrying that he didn't woke up and wasn't moving at all. He wasn't dead, was he ? Slightly shaking, Nuffink got closer and put his ear on his chest, holding his breath in anticipation, waiting for a heartbeat.

This boy was just a bit younger than him, he was too young to die ! When he finally heard his heart, Nuffink caught his breath and lifted his head to look back at him.

He just stayed there, wondering what he should with him now that he saved him from the wild beast. A lot of questions filled his mind, all about this boy. Where did he came from ? How did he reached their island ? It was a island, indeed, he must have traveled in boat, but no wreck had been seen around. All long has he been here ?

This boy seemed alone, there were noone with him. Nuffink bit his lips while thinking, there was only one thing he could do : since he couldn't just leave him like this, he would take him to the village. But would he be strong enough to carry him ? He had already tried and couldn't do it for more thant a few minutes.

Hesitantly, he tried to wake him up. He shook his shoulder, not hoping to see a reaction, but he did got one. The chestnut boy stirred a bit, hardly waking up, startling Nuffink. The viking then had the odd reflex to flee and hide behind the nearest tree. He just waited there, holding his breath, and that was when he heard a voice.

The tone was acute, confirming his young age, and the voice seemed puzzled.

''Mommy ? Where… Heho ?''

Nuffink suddenly felt bad : this boy was obviously lost, and scared. So he took a deep breath and got out of hiding.

His eyes instantly locked on the boy's.

''Who… ? Who you… ?''

Yes, he did was scared. Nuffink was going to open his mouth and introduce himself, but he didn't have time to do it as the chestnut boy suddenly run away. Nuffink was perplexed : was he that scary ?

He instantly got worried : this boy was completely lost, shaken, he could hurt himself while runing like this in unknown woods. This was probably not the best idea to not scare him even more, but Nuffink didn't know to that appart from running after him.

To his surprise, this boy was pretty fast, faster than him. So he yelled at him.

''Wait ! Hold on !''

The boy didn't replied and kept and fleeing.

''I won't hurt you, but it's dangerous to run like this here !''

And just as he said that, he was proven right by entering a particularly accidented area of the forest. Just a few months ago, the blondie tripped on a hidden hole, spraining badly his ankle. So he run as fast as he could to catch up with the boy… or to trip himself. His boot got stuck in one of this holes and he fell harshly head first.

Sprawled on his stomach, he kneaded his sore chin, thanking the Gods for this moss softening his fall. He raised up his head towards the runaway boy, only to see him trip too. He quickly closed his eyes so he couldn't see him falling, but he heard the surprised cry he left out.

The viking stayed like this a bit, then opened his eyes again when silent fell. The chestnut boy was lying down, motionless. Worried, Nuffink quickly reached him, he almost fell two other times on his way. He felt really bad when he saw the boy seemed to have hit his head while falling. He was just knocked out, still breathing, but he had a small cut and his forehead, and a bruise was already forming there.

The young viking sighed in resolution : seemed like he really did have to carry this boy to the village. With a bit of labor, he lifted him on his shoulders, and started his way back. It was long, so long, and tiresome. His back, arms and legs were all begging him to stop and rest, but he couldn't. Not before reaching the village.

He hoped he could just sneak in and drop off the boy in his house before getting the healer and inform his parents, but he was spotted only a few steps away from home. Nuffink started when his mom called him out with an angry voice.

''Nuffink Humongous Haddock ! Where in the name of Thor did you go ?! I've been seraching for you for hours !''

He stopped in his tracks, still carrying the unconscious boy on his so tired back. He had every single reason in the world to worry : his mother only used his full name when she was _very_ angry. She barely calm down when she noticed the brown mass on his shoulders.

''What is that ? Please don't tell me you brought back an animal !''

Nuffink chuckled nervously at that. No, indeed, it was not a pet, it was worst. Astrid didn't seem to have noticed yet it was a human, but since his cloak was bigger than him and his hood hung over his head…

''Well, no...'' The son hesitated. ''Can you help me carry him to the house, and then I'll explain ?''

She considered it for a second, then rolled her eyes.

''You better have a good explanation.''

She grabbed the boy as if he was a dead animal but she was surprised by his weight, more light than what she expected, then she almost screamed when she understood it was a kid.

She instantly changed her grip on him, carrying him in her arms instead, then panicked a bit, adressing to her son.

''What happened ? Who's this ? Is he hurt ?''

The young viking smiled nervously at her and flung his arms towards the house.

''Help first ?''

She rolled her eyes again and followed him there. She entered first and put the boy in the chair near the fireplace. He was still unconscious, and the bruise got bigger. Nuffink just had the time to notice it that his mother came back to him.

''Who is he ? Where does he come from ? How did he come here ? What happened ?!''

''Wow, slow down mom...''

He tried to calm her down, but it was in vain since her patience was already cut out.

''Nuffink !''

''Okay, okay, I'll answer… I don't know who he is, I found him in the forest.''

''What in Odin's name were you doing in the forest ?''

''I just went there to find something to sketch, but I found him instead.''

''What do you mean ? Was he all alone ?''

Nuffink tensed up a bit. He didn't know if he should mention the dragon, seeing how everybody reacted the first time he saw one.

He didn't think he would be believed this time either, but Astrid was his mother. He had to try. Plus, she always knew when he was telling lies, she always said he was a bad liar.

''There was a dragon in the woods-''

''Oh Gods, not again...'' She sighed. ''We already talked about that, dragons-''

''I'm not lying mom, I swear !''

''Drakanheim is dragons' shelter, they don't have any reason to leave it.''

''But it's true ! You should have seen it, it was so huge ! It was like it was made of snow and ice-''

''Then it's what it is, a snow sculpture.''

''A snow sculpture doesn't move, mom.''

She sighed again, but this time she pinched her nose bridge and averted eye contact.

''Thor almighty, what am I going to do with you ?''

''But mom-''

''Enough, I don't want to hear you anymore.''

She raised a hand at him to keep him quiet, then she glanced over her shoulder at the knocked out boy. He didn't seem to be waking up soon, and the bruise on his forehead was now perfectly noticeable.

''I'll get Grunter and your father. You, stay here and watch him closely. If he wakes up, I want you to tell me right away.''

''Okay...'' He whined, head low.

Once the door shut behind her, Nuffink just let out all his frustration. He used to do it whenever he would fight with his mom. He puffed out his chest and forced his voice so it would look like her.

''Again with this, huh ? What am I going to do with you ? Dragons never leave their home, when will you stop living in fantasies ?''

He could have continued for hours like this if it wasn't for that faint laugh he heard behind his back. He jumped around and saw, to his surprise, that it was the chestnut boy. He was perfectly awake, as if he has faked the unconsciousness the whole time, and was holding back his laughter.

''Huh, hi.'' Nuffink stuttered, not sure how to react. ''You… You heard me ?''

''Impersonation nice.'' The boy laughed.

Nuffink blushed in embarassment. He didn't know what to say, but the boy didn't let him say anything as he looked around.

''Where here ?''

The blonde viking frowned a bit, surprised by his way of talking. It was odd, some words were missing, though it didn't seem to phase him.

He may had not even noticed it ? Maybe the hit he got on the head was stronger than Nuffink assumed ? The bruise on his forehead seemed bad, a bit swollen, he may have some aftermath. He tried to focus again and answered casually.

''Berk.''

''Beurk ?'' His puzzled expression proved again that he was foreign.

''Yeah, Berk. Nine days from the edge of the world and a few degrees south to constant freezing to death.''

''Really ? Cool.'' The boy smiled, amused.

''Well… yeah, if you like snow, ice, hail and rain, with just a glimpse of sun.''

His tone seemed full of sarcasm, but actually that was exactly the kind of weather the viking liked.

''More cool.'' The boy smiled even brighter.

Seeing this so innocent smile, showing off incredibly white teeth, Nuffink couldn't help but smile too.

''I'm Nuffink, and you ?''

The boy opened his mouth to reply, but he stopped himself before the slightest sound could pass his thin lips. He then frowned and lowered his head, his eyes unfocused like he was thinking.

It was strange, as if he was trying to remember it but couldn't. Nuffink felt even more confused, but his thoughts died when the boy put his hand on his forehead, flinching when he brushed his wound.

''Easy, you fell, you knocked your head pretty hard.''

''Knocked ?''

He repeated it as if he didn't understand the world, but the pain, that, he understood. He kept his hand on his head, pressing the wound and squinting his eyes. Nuffink came closer and took his hand out of the way, trying to keep him still.

''You shouldn't touch it until the healer's here.''

The only answer the boy gave him was a grunt. He chewed on his cheeks and grabbed the bottom of his tunic, visibly trying with all his might not to touch his forehead. Nuffink felt bad for him. Not for the bruise, but for his name.

His confusion seemed a more obvious now : he had some aftermaths from the fall, it seemed to affect his memory and his speaking. But that meant the boy couldn't answer any of their questions. Still the viking decided to give it a try.

''You're not from around here, are you ?''

''Depend where here. Must see from sky beside me home.''

''Your home ?'' Nuffink asked with a new hope sinking in him. ''You remember it ? Do you know where it is ?''

''Huh… Sea, water fall… Hole ?''

He raised his head towards Nuffink and just shrugged, making the young viking even more confused. The boy didn't remember his name nor his house but it didn't bother him the slightest bit. Was it because of the hit, or was he naturally this carefree ?

''Me no wings.'' The boy suddenly said.

''Sorry, what ?''

''Name. You Nuffink, me no wings.''

''No-Wings ? But that's not a name.''

The boy shrugged again, but frowned before putting his hand back to his wound, quickly dissmissing it when his eyes met Nuffink's green ones. Silence fell for a moment before the young viking spoke again.

''Well, huh… What about we find you a proper name ?''

The boy did seem intrigued by it since he stared expetently at him. Nuffink thought it out a bit, looking at the boy in details.

His hair were pretty short, shorter than anything he saw, even shorter than Igvid's. His freckled nape was showed off, but the hair were a bit longer on top of his head, sticking out in every possible angle, almost defying gravity. But they weren't shaggy. He had a few messy locks falling mid-way on his forehead and several spikes rising above his head, where the shy light from outside was drawing red highlights.

These spikes and hightlights finally gave the viking an idea.

''What about Braan ? It means fire.''

The boy seemed surprised by it, but then a sudden spark lighted up his eyes, and a big smile split his face in two.

''Braan okey ! Me like !''

His change of mood and merriment was so sudden Nuffink almost blenched. This smile was so large and bright it threatened to spill out of his face, he looked a bit dumb like this, but at the same time we was just endearing.

* * *

That's it for the new chapter.

I plan of updating the story once a day. It's already completed I'm just translating it for posting.

Hope you enjoy it so far. If there are things you are confused about, don't hesitate to ask me, I'll explain it.

See you tomorrow ! :)


	5. The lost boy

Disclaimers : I do not own _How To Train Your Dragon_ nor the characters nor the dragons. I only own the personnality of Zephyr and Nuffink, the character of Braan, the winterwind dragon and the shadows.

Cover art by me, please don't use it.

Available on Wattpad too.

Hope you enjoy !

Love and scales !

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The lost boy**

Nuffink didn't know exactly how, but it seemed everything became very comfortable with the boy's smile. Braan became suddenly joyful and friendly, he seemed at ease. The viking was too, he didn't feel nervous nor shy, which was a first with a stranger.

There was something about this boy, they were getting along.

Sure he didn't remembered much about himself, unabling Nuffink to ask him all the questions running into his mind, but they still talked to each other. Braan was quite talkative, actually.

''What yor impersonation ?''

The reffering to his previous performance surprised Nuffink, and made him as amused as embarrassed. If he had the choice, he would have rather liked noone to see him impersonate his mother like this, yet the chestnut boy sounded as if he wanted to joke about it, not mock him. Moreover, the viking didn't feel like complaining about his mother-and-son issues, it seemed nothing compared to the boy's amnesia. So he just laughed it out and mimicked her again.

By the time Astrid came back with the ones she fetched, the three got surprised to hear laughter in the chief's house. Hiccup and Grunter, the healer, followed her inside, where they found the two boys goofing around.

''Nuffink !'' His mother almost yelled.

Both boys got startled, Braan even jumped out of his chair before hiding behind it, cautiously eyeing the intruders. He seemed pretty scared, especially by the death glare from the blonde women.

''Mom…'' Nuffink stuttered, sensing a new scolding coming.

''I thought I told you to tell me when he wakes up !''

''Sorry mom… We just talked and I lost track on time...''

''Huh huh, when will you start obeying ?''

Nuffink just sighed and rolled his eyes. Grunter didn't dare say anything, avoiding eye contact with the two of them, while Hiccup walked to his wife, putting his hand over her shoulder.

''Astrid-'' He tried.

''No Hiccup, we don't know anything about this lad, I don't trust him.''

A serious argument began between both chief and chieftess, neither of Nuffink and Grunter paid attention, only focusing on the other kid. When the healer got closer, Braan moved backward, pulling the chair with him as a shield, still hiding behind it. He used the carved hole into the chairback to watch any move from this man.

Needless to say he could look scary and intimidating. He wasn't that tall, but he was bulky. Grey hairs, shaggy beard and braided mustache, his right eyebrow was constantly frowned, half-shutting his eye.

He tried to reach the boy once, then twice, but he only got the same reaction. Nuffink raised his eyebrows looking at the strange scene, it looked like Braan was a scared animal, hunted even, trying to escape a predator. When the young viking came to his side, the boy blenched and winced before pressing his forehead again. But he didn't run waya from the blondie.

''Easy.'' Nuffink told him with a reassuring tone. ''He's not gonna eat you, you know.''

''Who these ?''

''Grunter, our healer.'' He pointed at the greyish haired man, then to the still arging couple behind him. ''And my parents, Astrid and Hiccup, chieftain of the village.''

''I won't harm you, kiddo.'' Grunter told him with a voice so soft it was surprising compared to his size. ''I just want to check out your head to make sure it's not a serious injury.''

The boy eyed him suspiciously, his whole body tensed up with clear distrustful, his hands still firmly holding the wooden chair. Then he turned his head to the other youth, who nodded and smiled.

He reluctantly sit down properly, stiffing when the man reached him. He even moved back on the seat, until he got stuck between the healer, the chairback and Nuffink's chest who got closer to make sure the boy wouldn't flee. That allowed the healer to reach his target.

The pain was visible of Braan's face and his furrow, but he didn't say anything, nor let out any sound. He just took it in, tensing up and not daring moving, as if he was sniffed by a dangerous creature, a bear or a wolf. Why was he so afraid of the healer, Nuffink wondered. He had to keep him from running away the whole time Grunter took care of his wound.

He cleaned the cut with some wet cloth, then gave a piece of raw meat to the boy, telling him to apply it to his lump and bruise. The boy didn't seem convinced but took it anyway, without a word. He hold it to his head while the healer took another chair to sit right in front of him, Nuffink still standing to his left.

All the time, the chieftain couple was still arguing. Each of them was more stubborn than the other, no wonder their kids were too. Nuffink rolled his eyes, sensing they were going nowhere like this, and focused back on the more calm conversation that just started across him.

''How did you got that ?'' Grunter asked with his soft voice.

''He fell.'' Nuffink answered. ''We were in the woods, in the wicked accidented area. He tripped and hit his head on a rock.''

''Nasty fall, he ?'' The healer smirked.

Braan didn't seemed pleased at the slight joke, he kept quiet and pouted a bit. He raised his knees and wrapped his free arm around it, letting his chin rest on it. The two vikings around him laughed a little bit, then Grunter asked the more delicate questions Nuffink already tried to ask, so the blondie explained the situation. Braan didn't say anything, he didn't even seem to listen to them, then the arguing couple finally joined them. Astrid first.

She looked quite pissed off, clenching her fists and glaring, making the chestnut boy rise from the chair and back as she neared them. Astrid followed him, unphased by his demeanor, until he was cornered to the back wall.

Hiccup sighed next to his worried son, he couldn't calm down his wife no matter how long took their argument, he seemed exausted.

''Who are you and where do you come from ?'' Astrid growled to the slightly shaking small form in front of her.

Nuffink could see in his eyes how much the boy was scared of his mother.

It was true she was kind of scary to anyone who didn't know her… even for thoses who did. The viking youth wanted to help him, so he walked to them and answered on his instead.

''His name's Braan and-''

''I asked him, not you.'' His mother cut him without even looking at him. '' 'Braan', it sounds like you just invented it.''

Nuffink couldn't deny it, it was true he just came up with this name, but since the boy couldn't remember his…

''Mom, he got a nasty hit on the head-''

''Don't you see I'm trying to get answers ? Would you just be quiet ?''

''Why would you never listen to me ?!'' Nuffink snapped.

''Quiet, now.''

''Fine, I'm out !''

He threw his arms in the air and immediatly walked to the door, but his mother wouldn't allow it.

''No, you stay here !''

''Yeah yeah, whatever.''

''Nuffink !''

The slamming door echoes within the whole house, deafening silence following suite for a couple of seconds. Hiccup fought back the urge to sigh again, deep within his heart he wanted to go after his son, but he feared his wife would eat up the brown haired boy if he left. So he stayed, hoping Nuffink would meet his sister and won't mull over his anger.

Grunter did not dare saying anything, it wasn't his right to question the chieftain kids' education, and he wasn't found of arguing with the chieftess. Still sat in the chair, he lend a worried look on the small cornered boy.

Astrid sighed and gave an exasperated look to her husband before resuming her questioning. Braan swallowed hard when he met her glaring.

''Back to business.'' She told him. ''Don't make me repeat myself and talk.''

''Could you be a little kinder, Astrid ?'' Hiccup tried throught gritted teeth.

He was right to fear her reactions since she immediatly gave him the death glace. He may be the chief of the clan, but if there was one person he certainly couldn't stand up to, it was his wife. She could be sweet sometimes, but before being the honey, she definitively was the axe.

She stared back at the shaking boy, still not noticing how uncomfortable she made him. Grunter felt a pinch in his heart when seeing his fearful expression.

''Now talk !'' Astrid growled.

''M-Me no know w-where here is, no hit please...''

His shaking voice and the way he rose his arms, protecting himself from an upcoming attack, finally dawned on Astrid.

She understood how frightening she might have been. She glanced at Grunter, puzzled, whom kept his concerned face. When he noticed her, he answered her silent question.

''He hit his head pretty hard, got some aftermaths, especially about memory and speaking. Yes, Braan is the name your son just gave him, because he doesn't remember his own.''

''Oh...'' Was all the chieftess could reply.

She looked back at the boy and felt the urge to apologize, but she just couldn't do it. She was too proud for that, and she didn't like not having answers. Her husband's hand on her shoulder couldn't quiet down her troubles.

Silent fell upon them after that and seemed to last a forever, until the door was opened. Zephyr froze when she saw them. She wasn't expecting to find someone at home this early, nor this kind of meeting. She could only recognized her parents and Grunter before a fourth person dashed past her, slightly pushing her aside, then the other three rushed to her, shoving her even more while shouting.

''Catch him !''

The teen shook her head and immediatly followed them, while trying to figure out what was happening.

Nuffink hid himself into the forest, as far as he could from the village and his mother. He was walking aimlessly through the woods until he decided to go back where he found Braan and the dragon. He did was mulling over his anger, pestering against his never-listening mother, while part of his brain was thinking about the young boy he found, and another part about the magnificent white beast.

He was deep lost into his toughts when nearing the place, until he saw something. He quickly hid behind tree stump, getting a better look at the two figures moving around thirty steps ahead of him. One was bright white, the other jet black. He swallowed hard while eyeing them. Dragons.

The first one, the white, was the same again, the one that seemed to be pure winter material. Yet the second one… It was smaller and had a very different shape, he probably was from another specie of dragon.

Shorter body than the white beast, four larger legs but only two smaller wings, it seemed to have caudal wings. Nuffink didn't need to see the dragon's head to recognize it. He glanced down to his belt and realized what the jet black being was : a night fury. He broke out of his toughts and looked back at them. He quickly took out his notebook, again disgusted by the still smelling sticky thing. He tried to ignore it and focused on his drawing.

The two beast were restless, they couldn't stop moving, forcing him to only make rough sketches. He didn't count how many he drew, he just checked out if he still had enough space before turning the pages.

Those dragons seemed worried, the night fury was sniffing the ground, squealing, while the white four-winged one lifted its head and roared. It seemed to call another dragon. Maybe they were three and lost one of them ? That was the only explanation for their doing here Nuffink could think of.

He stopped drawing and looked at his work. Three double pages completely filled with three and siw drawings. He smiled, satisfied he could capture the beast, their posture, their proportions. It lacked some details, but it was better than nothing. He could have been content with that, but once again his curiosity got the best of him. He wanted to know why these creatures were here, but at the same time he didn't dare come any close. They were huge, they had large ans strong wings – espacially the white one, they seemed excessives compared to its size – and most of all they had sharpened teeth and claws !

He clung his notebook under his arm and went to move back, but only one step spotted him when he stepped on a dry stick. The dragons immediatly locate him, and the night fury was so fast he only needed a second to smash the boy to the ground, crushing him under its powerful paw.

Nuffink had troubles breathing under this weight, as if his panicked pantings weren't enough to make him suffocate. He couldn't push the paw and free himself, he barely even could move, all he could do was watch in horror this mighty beast kill and eat him.

He was so terryied he couldn't even scream. He was paralyzed, giving a pleading look to the beast which was glaring at him with those two bright and toxic yellow-green orbs. The young viking could sens his time had come, he already regretted venturing here alone, but one part of his mind was astunded the dragon didn't killed him yet.

When the beast finally moved and showed its razor teeth, Nuffink tensed up and closed his eyes, brazing himself for excruciating pain. Yet, the only thing he me in this darkness was a stinking breath to his face. It instantly reminded him of the stingy thing on his notebook, it was the same putrid rotten-fish smell. Then he realized. What was on his notebook and inside his pod… was it dragon slobber ?

Realization made him open his eyes again, allowing him to see the dragon's face had changed. His pupils went round and it raised its head a bit. The dragon released the youth from its paw and lowered its head to him, sniffing his face and hair. Nuffink stay petrified, not daring to move in front of that so huge reptile. Night furies may be known as some of the smaller dragons, but this one was definitively bigger than a yak, so it was too big to look unharmful for a twelve year old kid.

The dragon kept sniffing him, moving back and forth between his face and his pod, blowing this sickening smell on his face. What ? Did it smell its own slime on him ? Did it sort of calmed him down ?

It wasn't this intimidating anymore, actually it looked quite innocent, and playful. While the night fury kept on eyeing him with this googly eyes, the other dragon hung over. Now that it wasn't lying on the floor and was so close, Nuffink could really see how much it was big. Just how tall thoses dragons could be ?! He felt so tiny in front of them !

As the night fury looked perfectly as ease, the white dragon kept a narrowed glare, sharp eyes piercing the boy through his soul, bending its back and not facing directly the viking. It growled something to the night fury, which replied with a soft sound.

Nuffink couldn't understand it, but they were obviously talking to each other in their own langage. When the black night fury walked pass him, clearly about to leave, the viking noticed something strange on its tail. The caudal wings didn't look exaclty the same, and something reflected light between them.

By looking intently, Nuffink saw some kind of mecanism which certainly wasn't natural. It was a sort of… prothesis ? He blenched when he suddenly linked this dragon with all the stories he heard from his parents.

''Toothless ?'' He asked, abashed.

The black dragon reacted to the name and turned back to him. A fake fin, a black night fury with green eyes, that scar upon its neck, the way it recognized the name… It was his father's dragon ! He just couldn't believe it !

But he couldn't enjoy it either since the white dragon growled and took off without a warning. The strong beat of its wings smashed the air around it, the wind squall shaking grass and blond hair. The night fury's gaze followed the retreating form in the sky before turning back to the viking, looking at him with wide rounded eyes, and took off too. A second wind shall hit the boy, but this time he just smiled. He run a few steps so he could see the dragons a bit longer, but they quickly disappeared behind the treetops.

Nuffink smiled like a fool. He saw dragons. No more doubts possible. If he ended up thinking the first time was just a dream, the second could still be his imagination, this time… This time for sure… It was real. He could still fell the weight of Toothless' paw upon his chest, and that putrid smell of his breath... It was _real_.

Not only did he saw the same dragon as this two-years-ago night, but he also met his father's dragon, the famous Toothless ! He jumped on his spot, smashing the air with his fists, yelling his joy with delight. His day couldn't be better than that !

However, Braan's day… definitively could.

Far away from Nuffink's location, but still in the woods, Grunter and the chieftains kept on pursuing the runaway boy. If Hiccup had severe drawback thanks to his peg leg, Astrid was so fast she lost them all. Still, she was impressed at the boy's speed. He was fast, and he didn't seem to tire. She didn't like it : it meant he was used to running, it meant he was used to getting into troubles.

For a few minutes now she couldn't hear the others behind her. She refused to look back and check on them, in case she would lost the boy in doing so. If he was a spy, has she thought he was, he wouldn't flee unless he already gathered the informations he wanted. She couldn't let him escape.

After a moment of running, she noticed that, despite of his slaloming motion, he run straight ahead. This was her asset : she knew this woods and this island, he didn't. And she knew exactly how to catch him. According to the way she tried to reach him, the boy changed direction, so she started to guide him.

There was this part of the forest, like a crevice, if she could lead him there, he would have to follow it until the end, where she would be waiting for him. He kept on glancing at her behind his shoulder, not really noticing he was heading right into her trap. When he entered the crevice, she knew she had won. She didn't follow and went by the upper path, straight to the end of the crevice. While she run, she started doubting the boy would just follow it.

Maybe he would turn heels when he noticed she didn't follow him anymore. She tried to shake the thought out of her mind. He was very young, he couldn't be that clever. She kept on running and went a bit closer to the edge, looking downward and trying to see her prey. It wasn't difficult to notice the brown cloak in the middle of the greyish stone, and she smiled : he had started to slow down, she would definitively catch him.

She got even faster with a renewed determination and increased the gap between them, taking advantage of every single thing she could, until she reached the end of the crevice. She waited there, hidden, already hearing his footsteps.

She readed herself and attacked when she got the first glimpse of his form. She jumped out of nowhere and violently tackled him to the ground. He was panting heavily and sweating, but he still has some strength to fight back, which was difficult since he laid on his stomach. She sat on his legs, keeping him from wrestling, and got a strong hold of his wrist, earning a cry of pain.

Since he couldn't move anymore, his voice grew desperate, his screaming even louder, until he yelled something that startled the viking chieftess.

''MOMMY !''

Astrid froze, even if it didn't change her grip, then she noticed the boy was crying. Not just crying actually, he was sobbing and wailing. His pale face was reddened and tearstrained, his breathing even more messy.

While whimpering, his shaky voice let out other painful words when the rest of the group finally caught up with them.

''Mommy… Where you… ?''

The fierce blond viking woman hesitantly looked up to the others, who were as perplexed and saddened as her. They kept silent for a moment while the little boy kept on crying all the tears he could shed. At least, he wasn't wrestling anymore. He wasn't searching a way to escape, it was like sorrow killed him, he was only crying.

When he started to calm down, Astrid let go of him, turned him around and helped him sit up. Thus started a struggle to wipe out all the tears that kept on pouring from his already reddened face. Astrid hold on his hands, this time softly, so he wouldn't irritate more his skin. Instead of that, he bite his lower lip, still enable to stop the flood. He cried so much he got a case of hiccups.

The actual Hiccup came closer and kneeled down next to him, on the other side Astrid was, while Grunter and Zephyr stayed a bit behind, just watching the scene. The teen girl still couldn't understand anything, she was so confused and she didn't quite like it. She didn't know who this boy was, how he ended up in their house, why he was so sad, why her parents seemed to care about him and not care at the same time. She didn't understand. So she just watched her parents trying to comfort him and question him.

''You have a mother ?'' Astrid asked. ''She was on this island with you ?''

''No know where now… Here before, forest maybe… ? No know… No know…''

He kept on repeating the last two words again and again, like a mantra that could (probably not) calm him down. He cried even more, to the extend Astrid's mother heart couldn't bare it anymore. Yet, when she tried to hug him, he shouted and pushed her away, to the extend he fell backward.

At first, Astrid was surprised, but then she admitted she did attacked him. Hiccup adressed her a calm sign with his hand, confirming her it would be better if she didn't try anything else, then he tentatively put his hand on his shoulder. This time, the boy didn't react. Hiccup then talked softly, more reassuringly than his wife could ever dream of sound like.

''Look Braan, I know you must feel lost, scared, but I promise you have nothing to fear from us. We will watch over you until we find your mother, okay ?''

Braan sniffed again and didn't say anything, not even looking at any of them, but he finally nodded his head. Hiccup smiled again, then nodded to his wife. The two helps the boy on his feet. He was exausted. Either it was from the running or the cries didn't change the fact he barely could stand.

Seeing how the boy reacted to Astrid's attempt to touch him, the chief didn't dare to hold him, instead he lent him a hand so he could walk. The boy followed them aimlessly, lifelessly, and looked sadly back to the empty forest.


	6. Same, part 1

Disclaimers : I do not own _How To Train Your Dragon_ nor the characters nor the dragons. I only own the personnality of Zephyr and Nuffink, the OCs, the winterwind dragon and the shadows.

Cover art by me, please don't use it.

Available on Wattpad too.

Thanks so much for all who favored/ followed/reviewed this story, it means a lot and keeps good motivation !

Hope you enjoy !

Love and scales !

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Same, part 1**

The way back to Berk was quite long and deafening silent, yet sounds reached them again when they entered it. Life went on in the village, vikings were always noisy, always chatting, sometimes arguing over the tiniest thing, it was a very lively place.

Everyone was minding their own business as the groupe emerged from the woods and walked through the street to the chief house. Yet as they neared it, something caught their attention. A few steps from the wooden home stood a noisy group of three younglings. Nuffink was there, facing the Hisinger twins.

Long red hair, pale skin mottled with so much dark freckled it was impossible to count them, small wicked green eyes, crooked teeth, Fart and Dart looked just exactly the same and always wore the same clothes. The only way to determine which was who was the small band of color they wore on the right arm, green for Fart and red for Dart. Yet people assumed they exchanged it often, to purposely mislead others.

This twins were troublemakers and bullies, they always picked on smaller kids. Once they tried to get at Zephyr but they met her fist at the first mean word they threw to her little brother. She always turned red when they were near him, and she did it this time too. She frowned and clenched her fist before walking towards them, yet she didn't have the time to get to them.

''Seriously guys…'' Nuffink sighed. ''Just let me pass !''

''Oh yeah ? Why ?'' Dart grinned.

''Because I've got things to do, things you cramp-brain wouldn't understand.''

The twins looked at each other.

''Did he just insult us ?''

''I think so… ?'' Fart hesitated.

''Okay, that's it, I'm off.'' Nuffink cut them before shoving them aside and make his way between the two astonished dumbs.

Zephyr was astound too, she didn't believe he could get rid of them that easily, but he did. Behind her back, she heard her parents. Astrid sighed while Hiccup smirked.

''He surely knows how to handle himself.'' He said kind of proudly.

Nuffink just had the time to close the door behind him and go to the stairs that someone else enters the house. First, he feared the twins would have followed him, seeking revenge for his insolence, but he was relieved to see it was just his family. He was so focused by his encountered he didn't even noticed they weren't in the living room in the first place.

Grunter was no longer with them, gone back to his own business (healers were always required here or there).

The three Haddocks stepped into the house in dead silence, and the younger got confused when he saw Braan. The boy had some scratch on his face, but most of all he had puffr red eyes, as if he cried. A faint sniff from him proved he didn't completely calm down yet. Then Nuffink noticed how his father's hand rested in the frail shoulder.

He immediatly knew something happened. Zephyr seemed saddened and confused, which was unlike her. This worried even more the young blonde viking.

He got closer and wanted to ask an explanation, but his father stopped him by slighlty shaking his head. Braan sniffed again before walking to the chair next the fireplace. He sat there before lifting his knees to hug them. He didn't face them, showing them his back, which allowed the Haddock to look sad without him noticing.

Nuffink stared at him for a moment before asking all his question to his parents, just with his look. He thought they would tell him what happened, but when Astrid spoke, she asked him a favor.

''Can you make a bed for him in your room ? Braan will stay with us for a little while.''

''Huh… ?'' He was more surprised than reluctant. ''Yeah, of course.''

For the first time in what seemed ages, his mother smiled to him. A soft smile, before nodding to him and give a look to her husband. She then patted Zephyr's shoulder, and the teen girl followed her outside, resuming their day.

Hiccup stayed a bit longer with his son. It looked like he wanted to say something, which Nuffink hoped to be explanations. He really wanted to understand what happened to the boy, but more specifically what convinced and calmed down his mother.

However, the chief couldn't say a word because someone knocked at the door. It was Gobber, asking for some help a the forge. The two men saluted the young viking then left, leaving him alone with Braan. The blondie was even more hesitant. He didn't like it : he didn't know what happened, how was he supposed to cheer up the boy then ?

He didn't know what to do, what to say, but he couldn't resolve in leaving him alone, so he joined him. He took the chair Grunter left and pulled it in front of the fireplace where he sat. Both boys looked at the non-existent fire without a single word. Nuffink couldn't say how long this went on, but the silence was quite weighty and ponderous. All he knew was the fact he lost himself in deep thoughts, searching for something to say.

Yet, he wasn't the one to break the silence.

''Hey.'' The chestnut haired boy said.

It didn't seem like a greeting, more like a way to attract his attention. Nuffink didn't expect him to talk first, since he seemed so down, so he gave him full attention.

''Smile.'' The boy said.

Nuffink got even more puzzled. Why would Braan ask him something like this ?

''What ?'' He hesitantly asked.

The boy surprised him again when he showed him a big smile, showing off all his teeth. This smiled was obviously forced since it instantly disapeared to go back to this neutral face.

Nuffink rolled his eyes, understanding the boy noticed his own troubled mind. Yet, he didn't have the heart to refuse him anything in this state. If he smiled, maybe it could cheer up the boy ? Si, he tried. He wasn't cheerful enough to make a real one, he contorted his lips upward and talked through gritted teeth.

''Happy now ?''

''Yes !'' The boy chuckled.

This time, his smile wasn't fake. His laughed certainly was sincere, and it seemed to chase away all the tension in the room. Nuffink couldn't have been vexed his smile was that ridiculous, but he couldn't seem to be angry. The boy's laugh went contagious, making him giggle too.

He totally forgot evrything about his encounter with the twins, he didn't even noticed he needed to be cheered up too. Yet, when the laughings faded, he thought again. He thought about about what happened in the woods, with the white dragon, with the night fury… with Toothless.

He still couldn't believe he really did meet them, and was this close to them. Braan noticed his thought and ended them by asking what was wrong.

''Nothing.'' The viking lied.

''You bothered. Happen some thing ?''

''You wouldn't believe me if I told you.''

''You try.'' He smiled.

As if he was completely back to his usual mood, the boy climbed on the chair and perched himself on top of the seatback, in a crouched position. Nuffink wondered how he could maintain this position without falling, but this question faded from his mind when he met his look. The boy kept on smiling. Nuffink smiled too, he was relieved to see this joyful mood again

So he decided to tell him the truth, no matter what could happen next. He pulled his chair face to face and a bit closer before sitting again.

''I went back to the woods where I found you.''

''Do what there ?''

''I was searching for answers, I think.''

''Some thing found ?''

''Oh yes...'' He couldn't help but widden his eyes at the memory. ''I ran into a dragon. Two, actually.''

''Dragon ? What look like ?''

The boy bustled about to the extend he almost fell. He caught his balance in time and steaded himself and the chair even if the wooden object did sway. Nuffink almost died by a heart attack, yet the boy laughed a bit. Then confusion came again in the viking's mind.

''Wait… You believe me ?''

''Why me not ?''

''Oh, I don't know...'' He relied, sarcasm pouring in his voice. ''Usually, when I say I saw a dragon, everyone laugh at me or they call me a liar.''

Braan laughed again, wich surprised the viking again.

''Okey, you liar. So proof.''

Surprise hushed the young viking. He didn't miss the joking and slightly defying tone of the boy, and this made him feel weird. On one hand, he thanked the boy for not making fun of him, but on the other hand, his pride asked for revenge.

So he took on the game and opened up his pod. He tried to ignore the remains of the smelly slobber and took his notebook before throwing it on Braan' seat. Then he leaned his elbow on his knee, smiling defiantly while pointing out the book with his free hand.

''Go on, check it out.''

Braan rose an eyebrow, then he took the book as if it was completely clean and opened it. Nuffink froze when he saw that, then the boy's eyes widened as he looked at the drawing. A new bright smile appeared on his face before he turned the drooling thing to the viking, showing the sketches he made of the forest before he saw the dragons.

''You draw good ! Those pretty !''

At first, Nuffink was stunned the boy didn't mind at all the strange sticky substance on the book, but his mind completely forgot this as he heard the compliment. It was so… sincere. He had never heard this kind of praising except from his family. His father always told him he was a talented artist, even better than himself, but he never really believed it, he just assumed his father was nice to him, since Nuffink couldn't draw schemas and crafting plans like the chief.

Nuffink stayed silent, frozen, staring at the boy who truly seemed amazed by his sketches. This warmed up his heart, he even felt the temperature rise to his cheeks, and a smile crept its way to his face. The moment seemed surreal for him, and comfortable. Silence was here, but it wasn't weighty at all.

It was so rare for Nuffink. Usually, silence was akward for him. It was the silence when his mother didn't want to deal with him and his fantasies anymore. It was the silence when his father gave up on reasoning her. It was the silence when Zephyr stopped searching excuses for him in front of their (her) friends. But with Braan, it was different. Nuffink tried to sooth his smile, to not make him too big and creepy, he didn't want to look dumb in front of the boy, as he seemed on the right track to finally make a friend on his own.

Not that he didn't like the gang, he did like them. Well, he liked Birdlegs. But since they were Zephyr's friends and she was the one to tag him along, he felt like, if it wasn't for his sister, he's be alone. If it wasn't for his sister, he's be all by himself and bullied by everyone.

So knowing he could make a friend by himself, without his sister's help, it relieved him. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all ?

His thoughts faded again when Braan snapped his fingers in front of his face. Nuffink blenched and came back to reality, which made the brown haired boy smile.

''What ?'' The viking hesitated.

''Know some isolate place ?''

''Yes, why ?'' Nuffink frowned a bit.

''Me show you some thing.''

''What thing ?''

''Surprise~''

The tone he used seemed to make a threat, yet his smile said otherwise. The boy seemed a joker, a bit of a prankster. He reminded Nuffink of Sneezelout, but he dismissed the thought since the Jorgenson son could be a real bother.

''Fine, follow me.''

The two stepped out of the house, not paying attention to the villagers who could see them. It wasn't as if they were doing something forbidden, so why did Nuffink feel like they were ? He felt nervous, and at the same time excited. Was it the thrill of forbidden and adventure ? Or rather simply the apprehension of Braan's surprise ?

The chesnut boy followed the blonde viking outside of the village, back to the woods. The afternoon was turning into the evening, light started to slowly decrease from the sky. Clouds coloring indicated twilight would come in about an hour or so, but the sky was already darkening.

At the beginning, Nuffink wanted to bring the boy to the Stairs, but it was a too long journey, and he knew he was to impatient to wait until they reach there. He was too hungry too, he had skipped the lunch and didn't eat anything with all the events of the afternoon.

When Braan's stomach grumbled too, they decided to stop by a river to fish something to eat. As Nuffink used some baits and a quickly crafted rod, Braan stepped into the water and caught them by hands, almost like a bear would do. It was more efficient than the rod, unless Nuffink caught his preys everytime.

When Braan took a hold of a big trout, it struggled so much it slipped between his fingers and flew around before fleeing into the waters. Nuffink burst out laughing when he saw the boy flailing his arms everywhere trying to catch it not to avail. He landed butt into the waters, splashing everything around him and scaring the fishes.

Nuffink laughed to the extent his stomach was aching and he shed a few tears, making Braan pouting. Then, has if the fishes took pity of him, one of them jumped and landed on his laps, struggling while it was stuck. Braan quickly caught it and when back to the shore, next to the fire they lighted.

Nuffink ceased his laughters, then the two cooked their catch. If the little perch sufficed Braan, Nuffink caught two nases and had enough appetite to eat both of them. He was quite puzzled Braan didn't eat much and even proposed to share his meal, but the boy declined. He seemed full with this few. Well, he was quite thin, but how could he be that energetic if he ate so little ?

After burrying the remains of the fish carcass and put out the fire, they walked again. Several minutes later they reach a small lake in a clearing, the one Nuffink wanted to show him. It was a pretty nice place, quiet, hidden by the trees, and they could watch the sky upon the lake.

''Tadah.'' Nuffink told proudly. ''What do you think ?''

''Perfect !''

''So… What did you wanted to show me ?''

''You keep secret ?''

''Yes, of course. To whom could I tell it ?''

Braan snickered then reach the shore while taking out of his cloak a small purse. Unlike all his clothes, it was made in a material Nuffink could recognize : it was leather, but this one seemed old and a bit damaged. The boy opened it and took a handful of the strange powder it contained. It looked a bit like sand, but it was more colorful. Purple, blue, orange, green, red, yellow… it seemed composed of every possible color.

The boy threw it into the lake, spreading the dissipating colors into the water, then he picked up two pebbles. He rubbed them to try and make a spark, then turned to face him with this glee on his face.

''You ready ?'' He asked.

''Yes.'' Now Nuffink was really intrigued.

The boy bent and rubbed the stones again, but when the spark touched the water, Nuffink discovered something completely new he wouldn't have imagine could exist. All the powder which seemed to have disppeared before, flamed up. The fire didn't last long and was replaced by a meanding and bright smoke. It stole all the colors of the previous powder and lifted to the sky almost like northern lights, but with a lot more colors.

This amazing color and light show left the viking speechless and breathless. Never before did he saw something that beautiful. It was wonderful, amazing, he felt so tiny compared to this pure nature beauty it made him forget all the troubles of his life, he felt serene.

''Wow…'' He breathed with sparkling eyes.

Braan chuckled at his reaction, then both of them laughed. Nuffink couldn't help it, the boy's laughter was just too contagious. The smoke faded away, the light and colors drowned to the dusk light. Nuffink smile faded too, it was time to go back home.

''Come.'' He said to the other boy. ''We should go back before the night.''

''… Okey.''

Even if he seemed reluctant, Braan followed the young viking. They quickly got back, even before the other Haddock, so Nuffink took the boy to his room. When he opened the door, he sighed. He still had troubles adjusting to living here alone.

Almost a month ago, Zephyr was finally granted with the room she wanted only for herself. She claimed she was too grown old to keep on babysitting her brother, and moved out all her belongings to the next door. Nuffink could understand her need for more privacy, but he missed her here.

He felt alone in this big room, but maybe things were about to chage with Braan's presence. He hopped so. He stepped into the room, closely followed by the other boy, giving him a tour. The room was a big but a bit empty, there were not a lot of furniture. Half of it was completely empty, the remaining of the space Zephyr occuped before.

All furniture was in wood. The bed, the chest, the desk, the two chairs, the window… Nuffink pointed out everything as he made the short tour, yet Braan lost focus when he saw the desk. Or rather, all the drawings and paper scattered everywhere on it. He walked to it and took one of them with hesitation. Nuffink stopped chatting when he noticed it, even more when he recognized which drawing he was holding.

He felt a bit embarrassed. All drawings were his, representing different subjects but all related to the island. Landscapes, plants, animals, houses from the village… Sometimes he made portraits of vikings, he liked to capture their expressions.

However, the one Braan was holding was the only one making the viking ashamed. He drew it two years prior, only by memory, it was the white dragon when he saw it the very first time.

Braan was staring intently at it, without a word, and since he showed his back to Nuffink, the viking couldn't see his face. He only heard his voice.

''What you know dragon ?''

The blondie hesitated. He wasn't sure if the boy talked about this dragons, or all the dragons in general. Since his speaking was so special and had some missing words, he always needed a couple seconds to translate it and understand it. Sometimes it wasn't a problems, but at others time like this one, it was a bit more complicated.

Yet he thought this was a subject as another, and since the boy believed he really saw dragons, it made him want to talk with him. He took a few steps and sat cross-legged at the end of his bed, patted the space next to him. Braan took the invitation and plopped down there, the paper now resting on his laps.

Nuffink enjoyed showing off to him all the knowledge he had about the winged creatures. He explained the different species berkians knew or heard of, the ones who lived on New Berk before, the ones who adults trained before Brakanheim.

The brown-haired boy had to stop him at several point because he didn't caught the name the viking used. He didn't know any of them, but Nuffink gladly explained it to him. He always liked to talk about dragons, no doubt this was thanks to that he got along so well with Birdlegs since the two could spent hours talking about them if they could.

But talking with Braan was different. It was more rewarding since the boy was learning new things, even if he corrected him at some point. For instance, he assured the fireworms wasn't the smallest dragons of all.

Nuffink was a bit surprised at that. The boy seemed to have some knowledge too about the dragons, was it his memory showing up and confusing him ? When he asked, the boy only shrugged, it strangley still didn't bothered him. Nuffink didn't pressed it on him and they went on talking about dragons.

They lost track of time again, even got interrupted when Astrid called out for dinner, but the declined since they already ate. Nuffink explained everything he knew about the winged creatures, but eventually he summed it up.

''We have this book, the Dragon Book, when we have gathered everything.''

Braan eyes sparkled again, he grinned and rised up from the bed.

''Cool ! Me see it ?''

''Huh… It's in the meat hall…''

''Okey, we go.''

He walked to the door but Nuffink didn't move, earning him a confused look.

''It's late already. But we can fetch it tomorrow, if you want.''

Braan didn't replied but he seemed disappointed. Nuffink smiled at it, the boy was so spontaneous and honest. He got up too and pulled out another chest from under his bed, filled with furs and covers.

He took out several of them and spread it to the ground, next to the bed. He made sure to craft a proper bed, he even got jealous : the ground couldn't be more uncomfortable than the bed wooden boards, but the furs did obviously. He rolled another one to serve as a pillow, then got up again, wiping his hands as if he just made a tiresome and difficult work.

''There, your bed.''

The boy stood silent, then glanced at the viking, then the bed. It was like he asked permission to settle there, amusing Nuffink once again. He smiled and nodded. This shy side of the boy was a bit funny, he had to admit. Braan took out his too big cloak and put it on the ground before slipping into the furs. Nuffink helped him adjusting it on his shoulders, then he kicked the chest back under his own bed before reaching the bigger one setting at the end of it.

He opened it and took some night clothes from it before changing. He then climbed on his bed and wrapped himself under the pelts, nuzzling into the soft fur to keep every piece of warm he could. Yes, it was summer time, but nights were still cold.

''Good night, Braan.''

The boy didn't reply, Nuffink turned his head to him and noticed he was already asleep. It made him smile again. This boy was as innocent as a small kid. Well… smaller than them.

Time started to stretch out as he struggle to sleep. His eyes kept opening again in the dark. To his left, he could see the faint light from the window. To his right, he could hear the soft and steady breathing of Braan. He found this sound reassuring, comforting. He wasn't alone anymore in this big empty room.

He closed his eyes again, trying to sleep, but his mind kept on wandering. Braan was there for a bit less than one day, but it was the first time Nuffink had spent so much time with someone his age. Zephyr was three years older than him and has differents interests, she spent most of her time with the gagn. Nuffink did sometimes, but he never felt as the part of them. He just melted within the group, not as an actor but as a spectator.

Even if he did got along with Birdlegs and talked to her a whole lot than the others, they never spent as much time as he spent with Braan. He stayed with the boy the whole afternoon, evening and talked to him until they were tired. The longer he had talked with Birdlegs was roughly two hours before they went short of subject to discuss.

Nuffink didn't know anything about Braan. He didn't know who he was, where he came from, if he had a family, how he reached Berk, and most of all why he believed him with the dragons while everyone would make fun of him and call him crazy.

Yet, despite of all these questions, he hoped the boy would stay on Berk, so they could be friends. It seemed they were on the right track for that.

The following morning, they woke up at the sound of Astrid's voice yelling.

''Boys ! Time to wake up !''

Nuffink jerked out of his bed while Braan got stucked and entangled in the furs. When the door opened, the chieftess saw both of them awake.

''Gobber needs a hand at the forge, son. And I'd like you to take the boy with you.''

''Me Braan.'' The said boy grumbled.

''Braan.'' Astrid corrected herself.

Nuffink got surprised to hear her speak so soflty. After the threatening show she put out the day before, it was a drastic change.

''Huh… yeah. Okay.'' He answered.

It was Astrid's turn to be surprised. It was the first time her son obeyed without any complain nor sassy retort. She shook her head then left the boys. The two got up, Nuffink lended some of his clothes for Braan to change, which seemed to astound the boy and touch him.

The chestnut boy replaced his beige tunic with a pale green one. It was too big for him, but it almost made illusion when he put his cloak on top of it before leaving the room. He looked so small and frail, Nuffink had doubted he would find someone thinner than himself, but he did.

The viking changed too. He kept the same clothes than the day before, except he changed the blow tunic. He really loved the upper one, so much he always had troubles to leave it once he started wearing it.

It was his grand-mother who embroided the borders. The tunic was a kaki green, embroideries a light green, the collar was open with a dark leather lace, and the sleeves were wide and short. That was why he always wore another under it, a long sleeved one. The day before, it was brown. This time, it was a light green similar to the embroideries.

When the viking went downstairs into the living room, he was surprised to see Zephyr and Braan talking. His sister seemed wanting to break the ice, but the boy seemed uneased. It was funny to see, the boy looked like a small animal afraid of a much bigger one. An innocent one, but so much bigger it was scary.

He joined them for break-fast, noticing that, once again, their father was already out. He always started his day early, chieftain obliged. Most of the time he was busy, but he always put his family first, and always found a way to spent time with them. While Zephyr was following their mother and assisting her as chieftess and guard general, the boys went to the forge.

Berkians pretended it was the exact copy of the one in former Berk, but the black-smith kept on repeating over and over again that this one was smaller, much to his dismay.

Braan was impressed by the building. It was shorter than the others, which had all one or two stories, yet the forge was three time longer. On the walls, just above all the openings, were exposed different smith-crafting. Weapons, tools, shields… But what impressed him the most was the black-smith himself.

He was wearing basic basic brown yellowish clothes, with a leather apron, all covered in dust and soot.

Averagely tall, plump, long and asymetrical face, he had shaggy grey eyebrows, seemed to be bold under his helmet, and a long, long braided blond mustache with white strains. A stone teeth was going out between his lips.

But neither of this was what people would see in the first place. What really caught eye on him was his replaced limbs. He was missing his right leg and left hand. Instead, he wore a plain wood peg leg, and a hammer for hand.

Said hammer was banging a red blade, yet the loud noise didn't prevent him from hearing the upcoming footsteps, neither Nuffink's voice greeting him.

''Morning Gobber !''

''Mornin' Nuffink. How are ye, lad ?''

The black-smith was glad to have some visiters, and potential help since he asked Astrid, but he had too much work going on so he didn't face the boy.

That was why it startled him to hear another voice, especially since this one almost yelled.

''This fire home !''

This voice was eager and joyful, yet the black-smith couldn't recognize it. Gobber was physiognomist and had a great memory of names and faces. People used to say he could recognize anyone by voice or footsteps. It was true, so this new voice surprised him. He didn't know to whom it belonged, he could only guess. The tone was high, it could have been a young girl or a child – boy or girl. Young voices were more difficult to distinguish, you could say that just by hearing Zephyr's gang talking.

Igvid had a low voice, lower than Nuffink, people happened to mistake her with a boy. Zephy had a high tone, matching her teenage period. Birdlegs' voice was even higher, too high according to some people. Gorth's voice boomed almost like thunder. Then Sneezelout could sometimes go so high he would sound more a girl than Zephyr. In that case, people though it was a girl speaking. It specificaly happened when he was angry.

The voice Gobber just heared puzzled him. He could place it between Zephyr's, Nuffink's and Sneezelout's, but he couldn't say if it belonged to a girl or a boy. It was young, though.

After several seconds of mind racing guess of who it could be, the black-smith gave up and turned. He was disappointed he couldn't find out, yet he wanted to know. The boy he saw matched with the voice : small, really thin, twig-like even.

He was roughly the same age as Nuffink and Birdlegs, or rather younger. That was what his chubbish face told, at least.

''Who's yer friend, Nuffink ?'' The black-smith asked with a raised brow. ''Isn't that the lad ye found in the woods ?''

The chief's son only nodded but smiled. Gobber left his work aside and turned his full attention to the new face. He stretched out his remaining hand, covered in sweat and soot, and introduced himself.

''Nice to meet ya, laddie. I'm Gobber.''

''Hi…'' Braan almost stuttered. ''Me Braan…''

He looked quite nervous in front of this tall man. He needed a minute to find the courage to take the end, then Gobber managed to shake him to the core.

''Braan ? Funny name, he. Where are ye from, lad ?''

The boy was too busy calming his dizziness resulting from the earthquaking handshake to answer. Nuffink snickered a bit, then entered the forge. He took an apron his size and looked more energic as usual.

''So what's up today ?''

The black-smith was surprised of this enthusiasm, but he didn't complain. He pointed at plow and explained.

''There's this whole lot of just fixed shovels and hoes which need a little sharpening.''

''Got it !''

He run to it and took a pile of the tools, as much as he could carry without collapsing right away, then turned on the grinder and started working. Gobber took a bit of time to watch his sudden motivation, then resumed to his own work. Braan joined Nuffink in the small workshop and sat on an empty border of a table. He watched the two working, but apart from that, he didn't have anything to do, so he quickly got bored.

The task would take a few hours, so the boy needed to find something to do. At the beginning, Nuffink smiled and chuckled a bit when he saw the boy looking and snooping everywhere in the room. Then, he got curious as the boy started to pick pieces of metal that were gathered in a bucket. Gobber didn't mind since it was the waste. Those pieces were rusty or had peebles inlaid in it, so he couldn't use them anymore. Nevertheless neither the two vikings could say what the boy wanted to do with them.

Nuffink him as he spread them on a table. He tried to guess what he did, but he didn't see it coming when Braan used a peeble to lightly hit them, creating faint sounds. Braan took a bit of time to check the sound of a good dozen of pieces, ranking them from the higher to the lower. Then, when everything was settled, he started to make some music with it.

Gobber laughed at it and encouraged him to continue, singing and shaking his head and butt in rythm. Nuffink definitively didn't need to this this, but he still laughed too. He didn't recognie the song Braan was making, he wasn't even sure it was a proper song, but it was entertaining.

A lot of passer-by vikings went to a halt when they heard the unusual commotion and stayed to listen to the improvised bard, laughing and claping along. The whole animation made the work tireless and the hours faster. The three of them had so much fun they almost skipped lunch, so the black-smith cooked the boys a grilled chicken in the forge oven, then they resumed the same activities in the afternoon.

When Nuffink finally finished the last tool, Gobber checked it out. As every time the young viking came help him, everything was perfect. He wasn't his apprentice for nothing, and Gobber didn't dare admit the boy was better at that than his father was in his teens.

''Okay boys, great job.'' He praised the apprentice as the bard. ''Ye can go, thanks for the help, Nuffink.''

''Thanks, Gobber !''

The two nearly run out of the forge while the black-smith tidied a bit, whistling. Nuffink kept the same good mood and light hearted after they were finally released from the heat of the forge. The brown-haired boy was still following him, smiling and hopping. While they were moving into the street, Nuffink couldn't help but stare at and wonder about Braan.

The boy was so thin he looked frail, vulnerable, as if he could break like a twig. Yet his big smile and his everlasting energy said otherwise. Nuffink may not know him very well, but he thought he understood why they were getting along : a strong mind in a small body… They were more than alike, they were the same.

At this moment, the young viking felt as energic as him, he didn't felt the slighest tired after working, and he wanted to do something to spend more time with Braan. But what exactly ?

''What do you want to do, now ?''

''See dragon book ?'' Braan asked with puppy eyes that made Nuffink laugh.

''Okay, I see you don't quit it. Come, then.''

Braan only smiled innocently before following him. They walked faster now they knew where they were going, and it didn't take long before they reach the meat hall. On former Berk, it was a huge room carved into the mountain side, where people could find shelter during violent storms or just share a big banquet together. On New Berk… it was the same, except the building was only half carved into the rock, and half-crafted in wood pillars and walls.

As usual, some vikings were in it. Since this day was chilly, a fire was running in the carved hole on the big stone table, just in the middle of the hall. There were three others fireplace like this spread here and here. It was a way to warm up the while hall and enable people to gather.

The Dragon Book didn't move since the last time Nuffink it. It was lying on a wooden table near the tavern. Yet, on the next table, just across it and in their way to it, where other young vikings.

The Jorgenson siblings were keeping company to the Hisinger twins, and it wasn't good news for Nuffink : the twins brought out Igvid's bad temper just as the dumbness and Sneezelout's wickedness. Nuffink disliked seeing the fourth hanging out together, but nothing could be done since Igvid and Dart were together.

Nuffink took a deep breath and took Braan with him. As he feared, they were seen and called out. Igvid saw them.

''Hey Nuffink, who's your friend ?''

Surprinsingly, her voice was warm and welcoming. Her question got the attention of the group, who all stared at the two boys. They froze when their eyes landed on the brown-haired boy.

Indeed, it was the first time they saw Nuffink hanging out with someone else than his sister, her gang, or only himself. Plus, they had never seen this boy before. His clothes immediatly seemed weird to them. They clearly saw he was wearing on of Nuffink's tunic, the size nor the color fitted him.

''Huh…'' Nuffink hesitated.

He didn't wanted to talk to them, he knew they would find a way to make fun of him, but he couldn't just ignore them. Not that he didn't wanted to, he really did, but he feraed that would put Braan in troubles. So he took upon himself and faked a smile and friendly tone.

''Hi guys, this is Braan.''

''Braan ?'' Fart repeated, surprised at the strange name.

''Oh !'' Sneezelout suddenly said. ''You're the one they found in the woods, aren't you ?''

''Hey, nice eyes.'' Igvid added.

''T-Thanks…''

Intrigued, Nuffink turned to the boy. What was it with his eyes ? He didn't really paid attention to it, never really looked at it, but suddenly he couldn't see anything else. If people on Berk all had green or blue eyes, it wasn't Braan's case. His eyes were so much darker, they were brown. It was surprising, but they seemed the exact same color as his hair.

Despite his shyness, Braan came closer to the table, Nuffink following suite without thinking. Igvid seemed really more gentle and welcoming than usual, even her smile made her look more feminine than lioness. She introduced all the group. While they gave him their name, Braan could already see their personality. Igvid was confident, she took everything seriously. Sneezelout was a trickster. Fart seemed more simple-minded. And Dart… his voice only sufficed to tell he was narcissistic and haughtly.

''Hi.'' Braan said to them all, slightly waving his hand.

He almost felt at ease. Almost, but that was before Dart opened his mouth again.

''You know Braan, you should stop hanging out with the fishbone, before it's too late.''

Igvid elbowed him to cut him. She may be her girlfriend, Nuffink still was her friend's brother, and somehow her friend too.

But it didn't stop the red-head, even less when his twin approved.

''Yeah, come with us instead.''

''Before too late ?'' Braan hesitated.

''Yeah.'' Dart snorted. ''If you spend too much time with him, you'll get as crazy as him. It's infectious.''

''In...fectious ?''

He seemed puzzled, even lost, Nuffink recognized this reaction, he had the same everytime he was said a word he didn't understood.

''You get it, smart-ass.'' Fart nodded. ''You should hang out with real vikings, strong and braves ones, not this delirious prawn. I mean, look at him : he doesn't even look like a viking.''

''He's just a talking fishbone.'' Sneezelout added while snickering.

Igvid sighed and rubbed her temple, irritated by both her boyfriend and brother demeanor. Fart, she didn't care.

''Wow thanks.'' Nuffink replied with all the sass and sarcasm he could find. ''I really appreciate how you just pictured me.''

''Don't listen to them.'' Igvid told him with exasperation pouring from her gaze.

The blond viking was really thankful for her to support him. At least, trying.

''No, seriously.'' Dart insisted. ''Even your mom doesn't know what to do with you, why do you think she keeps sending you to the forge, he ?''

Noone expected that, yet this retort succeed where nothing or noone did before : it flummoxed him. The legendary repartee was nowhere to be found, since the words truly hurt him.

He clenched his fists and ignored them, passed next to them, grabbed the Dragon Book and turned to the main door. When he came across them again, he talked again upon his shoulder.

''I only came for the Dragon Book, so bye.''

Fart burst out laughing.

''Don't be stupid. Even if dragons were still here, you could never train one. You don't need to read that silly book.''

''At least, he does know how to read.'' Igvid grumbled while drinking casually.

''Shut up !'' The twins grunted.

''Yeah yeah, enjoy your meal.''

Nuffink was taking his first step when the simple-minded twin got worked up and got up, snarling at him.

''Wait, wait, what did you just say ?!''

Nuffink sighed and turned around, only to find himself face to face with the idiot.

He was barely taller thant the blondie, but he was twice larger than him. He may looked like a complete idiot, he compensated with muscles. Nuffink still wasn't impressed.

''I said 'Enjoy your meal.' ''

''How dare you ?!''

The firing read-head clenched his fists and seemed about to hit Nuffink in the face, nobody really understood why he got that angry over nothing, maybe he just wanted an excuse to punch the viking ? Braan was frozen in spot and eyed the scene with utter shock and sadness. He didn't know what to do, neither if he could actually do something. As a fight seemed to be unavoidable, Igvid interrupted them.

''Seriously guys, you're so immature. I can't even drink quietly.''

''Don't worry.'' Nuffink almost growled. ''I was leaving.''

''Yeah, good riddance !''

As the blond viking was leaving with the book, Fart adjusted his tunic with satisfaction and plopped down on his chair, grinning. Braan stood still, utterly lost.

''So… Braan.''

The boy almost blenched when Dart called him out. He hesitantly turned back to them, tensed shoulder and slightly sweating hands.

''You join us ?''

Despite his small and delicate frame, the boy frowned deeply when he met the satisfied look of the twins. Without even a single word, he left. All were surprised, and Sneezelout started to grouch, assuring this was the twins' fault the boy didn't want to hang out with them. They didn't seem to care, and Igvid massaged her temples with a deep sigh.

* * *

Summary of the kids' age : Zephyr and Gorth : 15 / Igvid and the Hisinger twins : 14 / Sneezelout : 13 / Nuffink and Hemli : 12 / Braan : roughtly 10-11


	7. Same, part 2

Disclaimers : I do not own _How To Train Your Dragon_ nor the characters nor the dragons. I only own the personnality of Zephyr and Nuffink, the OCs, the winterwind dragon and the shadows.

Cover art by me, please don't use it.

Hope you enjoy !

Love and scales !

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Same, part 2**

Once he got out of the meat hall, Braan started to search for the young viking blondie in green tunic. This one shouldn't have gone far away by the time, but the new berkian's face didn't memorized the village pattern yeet.

Twilight was starting to replace the daylight, villagers were carrying on their activities as if they were going to stay awake the whole night. Braan wondered if it was always like this, yet he still felt the night would be peaceful and quiet.

He walked the streets for several minutes before he spotted light at the back of the forge, in the little workshop. He remembered seeing Gobber just a few minutes earlier, walking in the opposite direction, so it couldn't be the black-smith. He smiled when he understood it must have been Nuffink, then run to the window, from where he saw the young viking.

Nuffink was sprawling on a desk, sighting and talking to himself with a seemingly tired expression on his face.

''Do they really think I'm not aware of why mom keeps me here ? Of course I do. When will I finally have a chance to prove myself ?''

''Nuffink…'' The boy hesitantly said while climbing over the window.

''Braan !''

Nuffink started and straightened, knocking down some charcoals and papers in the operation.

''You scared me. I thought you would stay with the others to… break the ice.''

Braan shrugged with a small smile the viking didn't know how to read. He seemed happy, he may have got along with the group.

''Cool…'' Nuffink said with a bit of sadness in his voice. ''Then what are you doing here ? You should go back, they must be waiting for you.''

''No thanks, me no like them.''

''Do you ? You're... not joining them ?''

Braan shook his head vigorously, he seemed a bit sulky. He burried his hands in the pockets of his pants, frowning and pouting.

''You kidding ? Them horrible, me like you more.''

Nuffink couldn't help but laugh in a mix of relief and emotion. So he really had a chance to befriend the boy, hadn't he ?

''Thanks, Braan.''

''No prob.''

His frown disppeared as his bright smile and natural energy showed up again.

''You come forest with me ? Help me search ?''

''Huh… searching what ?''

''Search dragon, duh.'' He told while rolling his eyes, still smiling.

Nuffink got amused but found the situation ironic when he came to rely.

''Dragons live in Drakanheim, the hidden world. I was very lucky to see one once, even more to double-score. I highly doubt the gods would grant me another time.''

''But it said 'When two comes three'.''

'' 'Things come in three', you mean ?''

''Come ooon…'' The boy whinned.

The young viking smirked at that. He rolled his eyes in good measure, but he was only amused. Why did he seem not able to refuse anything to this boy ? Braan laughted a bit then grabbed his sleeve to pull him outside. The two started running and laughing. While passing by, Hiccup heared laughter, then saw them. His gaze followed them until they disppeared behind a house. The chief couldn't help but smile.

This was the first time he saw his son playing with another kid his age. He was relieved at the idea he was making a friend on his own, even if said friend remained a complete mystery.

Nuffink followed Braan outside the village, then he took the lead when they reached the woods. The last time he saw the dragons, it was on the path to the Stairs. He knew it was a long way, and night was coming soon, but he couldn't care less. His mom could scold him as much as she wanted when they would come back really late, but he had all possible excuses since he was hanging out with a potential friend. It was worth all the scolding.

He didn't expect much from this little journey, he just wanted to bound with the boy, who seemed in another mood.

Night was falling around them, but Nuffink couldn't decide to go back home. How could be when Braan seemed so hopeful ? Why did he seemed so impatient ? How could he be so ecstatic to see a dragon ?

Nuffink suddenly stopped when he noticed the silence. He didn't hear Braan's steps behind him anymore. Puzzled, he looked over his shoulder, then noticed he was alone. He looked around, but nothing.

''Braan ?'' He called out.

No answer came, only complete silence. Everything was quiet, except for some owl's howling and cricket song. But Braan was nowhere to be found. Where was he ? Did he get lost ? Was he caught by a wild animal, without the viking even noticing ?!

He called out again, but still no answer. His heart started beating like crazy, his blood rushing through his veins. His hands became sweaty and shaky. Did he really lost the boy ?

He tried not to panick and started runing in every directions, calling out and shouting his name. He completely forgot he could attract animals to him by making so much noise, he only thought about the lost boy.

''Braan ! BRAAN !''

He shouted so much he began to cough, but still kept on running. When he heard some rustling, he overturned and rushed to the source of the noise, still finding nothing. Then he felt something on his shoulder, like a light tap. He turned again, still nothing. He tried to reassure himself, saying it was the boy making a prank, it was obviously that, but he couldn't be sure.

It looked like the mean pranks of the Hisinger twins.

''Braan, it's not funny ! Show yourself already !''

He made some few steps, heard another rustling, but when he turned again, he foudn himself face to face with two big dark eyes. He screamed loudly and fell backwards.

Sprawled on his back, he heard a loud guffaw, just above his head. He rised again and see it was Braan. The boy was hanging head below, his legs wrapped around a tree branch, holding his sides as he laughed hard. The viking, otherwise, didn't laugh. He was rancurous, he just had a heart attack and the worst fera he could remember, yet the boy he thought dead for a second, was guffawing to the extend of sheding tears.

''It's not funny !'' He protested.

''It is ! It is ! You seen yor face, haha !''

He was really crying, Nuffink even more vexed. Somewhere, deep in his heart, he was relieved the boy was safe and sound, but he didn't like be made fun of. Yet, he could see Braan's prank was innocent while the twins were always mean. Fart and Dart would have already call him mean names like 'nutter' or 'feeble'. On his side, Braan was just laughing.

This helped Nuffink calming down, yet he got angry at himself, angry that he had already forgiven him. He still wanted some apologizes, or pay-back, maybe he could fake being angry at him ? No, it wasn't possible, not with this smile creeping his lips without his permission.

He thought about it for a couple seconds before he came closer to the boy. Braan was too busy laughing to notice him, so the viking grabbed his arms and pulled him out of the branch. Braan let out a so high scream it became ridiculous for a boy, he landed on the grass but couldn't even understand what was happening before he turned into the victim of a revengeful tickling attack. Nuffink relished in this pay-back while the boy giggled even more, fidgetting like a maggot. Protests mixed with the crying laugh, but none of them stopped the playful wrath of the young viking, even when the boy struggled to breath.

''Y-you stop, haha ! Nuff- Nuffi- Hahaha !''

''Apologize, then I might stop.''

''N-No way, hahaha !''

''Fine, I don't mind doing this all night.''

Braan kept on struggling, guffawing, crying, and Nuffink had a hard time suppressing his own laugh. It took a couple minutes of tickling torture for him to finally obtain the apologizes he wanted, even if they were shorter than expected.

''Ok- haha ! Okey, me sorry ! Me sor- hahaha ! You stop now ! Haha !''

''Fine.''

He finally released his giggling victim, now panting and trying to calm down the still going on laughter. He needed a couple more minutes to go back to normal, yet his face remained red for a little longer. Nuffink laughed at it, earning a playful light tap on the shoulder, then they resumed their walk.

When they reached the place where Nuffink had found Braan, he told him so. The boy walked to the exact point, then bent to the ground, searching for prints in the earth.

The moon wasn't completely full, but it shone bright despite the remaining dusk colors on the horizon. It was dark, but not enough for them to get blind.

Braan soon found some footprints, Nuffink couln't help but compare these prints with the white dragon's paws. As the boy followed them turning around them wihout any apparent logic, the viking found others, differents prints. These were more smaller, round, and the claws were shorter. Was it Toothless' prints ? Most likely.

All his toughts died and the two young boys froze in spot when they heard something. It seemed to be near them, but the noise surprised Nuffink. A low and vibrating sound, but too high to be a bear. A familiar sound…

''That… That can't be… ?''

''Dragon !'' Braan smiled.

He didn't left time for Nuffink to reply as he dashed through the woods, in the direction where the sound came of. Nuffink panicked and hastily followed him. Considering how the night fury reacted when he spotted the blonde viking, he didn't want Braan to scare them, or worse, receive the same treatment. For him, the boy had been shaken enough.

As they were running, dodging different obstacles, the young viking noticed again how the smaller boy was faster and more agile. He jumped above trunks, rocks and tree stumps with such ease he seemed to have done that his whole life. Sure, Nuffink already noticed Braan was faster than him, but this agile ? This proved the boy to be stronger than he seemed, he wasn't just a scrawny little things, and that made the viking smile.

Yet, his smile faded as two figures came into view. One blanc, and another taller white. Was this these dragons again ? But what were they doing on this island, for Thor's sake ?! Why weren't they in Drakanheim, and on _this_ particular island ?

Nuffink froze in his race when the white dragon popped up its head, hearing them coming. The black dragon did the same, but the four-winged one was quicker to react.

It launched itself towards the boys. Eyes widdening in fear in front of this charge, Nuffink couldn't quite understand why Braan was running towards it too ?! He panicked even more and rushed faster, only thanks to adrenaline, until he grabbed Braan's collar and threw them to the ground.

The white dragon, dragged by its own impulse, went above them and stopped as he could on the other side, earning a loud laughing-like-sound from the night fury. Nuffink was shaking like crazy, panting heavily and hurting his throat in the process, sweating more than necessary, clenching the green collar of the boy to the extent his knuckles turned white.

On his side, Braan was breathing loudly too, but he wasn't the least worried or afraid of the beast that nearly crushed him. He rose his head towards the viking and talked with a perfectly steady and calm voice.

''Why you do that ?''

''W-Why did I do that ?!'' The viking snapped, half frightened and half angered. ''Why did _you_ do that ?! A giant dragon charges at you, and you, you just run to it ?!''

Braan blinked one time with surprise all over his face, just before irrupting in laughters, throwing his head backwards. The viking suddenly blushed in embarrassment and confusion, why did he suddenly felt stupid ? Braan calmed down and slowly patted the hand still strongly clenched at his now distorted collar, smiling.

''Thanks to worry, but you no need.''

Nuffink got surprised one more time with the boy's reaction, and slowly let go of him, even if his hand was a bit too shaky to be obedient. He barely heard the running heavy foosteps nearing them.

Then came what the young viking feared : the white dragon came back and rammed into the chestnut boy, dragging him some steps farther. Nuffink jumped on his feet and rushed to them, only to find an unlikely scene.

He thought the dragon would attack the boy, eat him, burn him maybe, but instead, the beast was skylarking and liking the boy's chest and face while he was giggling.

''Haha, calm ! Yes, yes, me too happy see you ! Stop, mo-''

His phrased was cut out but a wet tongue on his cheek, making him laugh again. He softly pushed the big head away, but it came back again, this time just rubbing against his. Braan threw his arms around it, the beast was so big he was only holding its cheeks.

Nuffink couldn't believe it. This mighty dragons, gigantic and seemingly so ferocious, was acting like an innocent animal, and as if Braan and him knew each other, as if they were kind of… friends ?

What surprised him the most was the sound that left the dragon's throat, it was long and vibrating, a bit higher than the others he produced. If he had to describe it, he would say it was between a chortle and a purr. Was the dragon purring ?

He stayed frozen in front of this seemingly reunion, but as soon as the dragon saw him, his rounded pupils became slids again, he crouched menacingly and growled at the viking. Nuffink started but Braan immediatly stepped in between them.

''No no, mommy, calm ! No danger !''

'' 'Mommy' ?!'' Nuffink almost yelled.

The brown-haired boy just laugh seeing his flurried face, but the viking didn't feel like laughing. Why in the gods' name Braan was calling this dragon 'mommy' ? Said boy settle down and made some signs between the viking and the dragon, introducing them.

''Nuffink, Snow. Mommy, Nuffink.''

The young viking remained still, petrified, confused. The stared at the white dragon and saw his sharp eyes inspect him up and down, visibly distrustful. It curled its mouth upward, showing snow sparkling white teeth and growling. This time it was a bit softer, Nuffink just hoped it was good news. Braan stroke its head just above the snoot.

''Him friend. Look.''

He extended his free hand towards the viking, still frozen and hesitant.

''Give yor hand.''

''What ? Erk, no…''

''Come on.''

When Braan took his hand, Nuffink felt weird. He was too old for holding hands with others kids at school, especially with a boy. Moreover, Braan's hand was chilly.

He was really reluctant and didn't understand what Braan was doing, until he pulled him near them. Well, near the dragon.

''W-w-wait… What are you doing ?''

''Trust. No danger.''

Despite his still-present reluctantness, Nuffink decided to play along. He decided to trust him. After all, he still wanted to be friends with him, and friends trusted each other. Plus, he had dreamed of dragons for so long, it was not the moment to back up. Braan slidded his hand to hold his wrist, placing his palm towards the dragon, and slowly closing the gap between the two beings.

The beast rose its head a little bit, making their line of look meet. Its neck seemed twisted to maintain this level, and Nuffink stared with fascination at its eyes. The pupils got round, just like the night fury's did the day before, yet their eyes were completely different. The white dragon's were pale and bright blue, with some silver ribs in it, and its pupils were surprisingly white. Everything in this dragon reminded of snow and ice…

Braan placed the viking's hands only a step from the dragon's scaly face, and left him there. Nuffink found himself alone in front of this mighty and wonderful being. Time seemed to stop in this surreal moment as their eyes met. He instantly felt pulled in another world. He felt a bit confused, as if he had already experienced something life this. But when ?

He closed his eyes, trying to understand this familiar feeling spreading within his core, then another scene played behind his eyelids.

Water. A boat. A big dark figure in front of him. Green eyes. Two stretched out hands. One was his, the other… Zephyr's ? Their hands seemed so small, how old were they ? He also heard his father's voice, reassuring and encouraging.

'Hold your hands up, like this. That's it. Let him come to you.'

The green eyed creature then put its snout against their hands, and the wet and rugged sensation matched the one he suddenly felt in reality. The only difference was the temperature. In his dream, the muzzle was warm, this one was cold.

He opened his eyes again to see that the white dragon has put his – or rather her if he correctly understood this 'mommy' thing – snout against his palm, on her own. Her eyes were closed too. This moment lasted for what seemed a soft forever, then the contact broke. The white dragon backed up and rose her head, opening her eyes again. Nuffink still felt like in a dream, he couldn't do anything else than contemplate this amazing creature. Then, return to reality went harsh and noisy as the night fury joined them.

He rammed into the boy, tackling him to the ground too, and licked his face with even more slim and even more laugh in return.

''Toothless !'' The boy guffawed, trying to escape.

Nuffink stayed abashed. So abashed he couldn't even move. One dragon would have been believable, but two ? Adults back on Berk didn't joke when they said dragons were just big loving things.

How could creatures si mighty and threatening could be so soft inside ?

After few minutes of daydreaming and deep thoughts, Nuffink helped the boy by hesitantly pushing the night fury. The black dragon stepped aside obediently and lightly shook his head in the viking direction, as if he wanted some affection from him too. Nuffink was surprised again, and Braan finally could stand up.

''Him know you ?''

Nuffink hesitated, thinking. He remembered what he had learnt about this dragon, and this new-found memory of his young childhood.

''Huh… We already met, and…''

He tentatively stretched out his hand towards the black dragon, who sniffed at it before rubbing his head against his palm, closing his eyes with a joyful expression. Nuffink couldn't help but smile.

''… and he knows my father. They were best friends before the dragons left for Drakanheim.''

''Were they ?'' Braan gasped.

He turned a surprised glance to the black dragon, who was cooing in agreement. Braan tilted his head to the side, confused.

''So… yor dad ? Hiccup ?''

Hearing this name, the night fury suddenly bounced around them, tongue hanging out of his mouse ecstaticly. Braan eyed him with raised eyebrown, he looked impressed.

Nuffink didn't know what he just understtod, but the boy's face lighted up with on his bright smile, then he bounced too.

''So cool ! Yor dad first flyer ! First earn dragon trust !''

''Eh… yeah.'' Nuffink shrugged.

The young viking suddenly felt a mixture of embarras and extreme proud. Yes, his father was a legend. It was thanks to him vikings made peace with dragons. Admit he was related to this legendary figure made him blush, because he didn't really felt he lived up to this legacy.

Legacy… This simple word ended up his toughts to create new ones. The white dragon was turning around Braan, rubbing her head against his face and back, and sniffing the green tunic he was wearing. She seemed to mollycoddle him, and he called her 'mommy'.

''Braan ?''

''Yeah ?''

The boy started and looked at him as if the viking just put him out of a silent conversation with the dragon bitting his sleeve and pulling it.

''Why did you called her 'mommy' ?'' He asked while pointing said dragon with his finger, a bit hesitantly.

Braan blinked before looking to the dragon, then back to the viking. He shrugged.

''Because she me mommy.''

''But… you're human, and she's a dragon. It's not possible.''

''Rise me like she baby. So she me mommy.''

'' 'Rise'? But… How long have you been with her ? Are you alone ?''

Silence suddenly fell. This time, Nukkinf couldn't feel its weight, more heavy thant any other silence before. Braan's face changed, he was sad. The white dragon squealed at him, nudging his cheek in an attempt of comfort. It made him smile even if he still looked sad, then he stroked her forehead, just below the first icy horn.

''Long time.'' He finally answered to Nuffink.

Said viking couldn't find something to say. He couldn't believe it. So much feelings and thoughts suddenly drowned his mind, but he couldn't name any of them. His look lost upon the dragons, he finally made an observation, giving him something to break the silence.

''So… you live with them… ? Unbelievable.''

He glanced hesitantly to the boy, to find a faint smile on his face, he seemed touched. Without a word, the viking answered with a smile of his own. And it was all they needed. They didn't need to talk, and it was a first for Nuffink. Never before did the silence became an ally to him, even less a friend. But with Braan, he had this feeling of rediscovering things, rediscovering himself too.

The moment lasted a while, but the magic dissipated when voices and light irrupted.

''Nuffink ! Braan !'' The voices called.

''Oh crap !'' Nuffink started. ''This must be my parents.''

Both dragons clenches their jaws with growling sound while bending in defensive position. They seemed ready to fight, the white dragon even wrapped her tail and a wing around Braan, as if she wanted to protect him.

''No mommy, calm.'' Said boy said. ''Them friends. Us fine. No problem.''

Nuffink suddenly felt bad, a sens of urge nagging his mind. Braan just reunited with his mother, and the villager's arrival seemed to push the dragons to leave. Would they really leave ? Would Braan go with them to Drakanheim ? Without coming back ? Was it good-byes ?

Braan's saddened look met his pleading one, giving him answer. Yet, to the viking's surprise, he turned to face his dragon mother and tol her to leave. She whined in clear protest, but he hugged her.

''Me fine, you no need worry. Together soon, promise.''

He was forced to push her away for her to finally leave. The night fury came to the boy, rubbing his head against his chest in good-bye, and did the same against Nuffink's arm before taking off. Only then Braan's mother followed him in the sly, but not before moaning again.

Nuffink could see her concern and love just by hearing this noices, and it was even more clear in her gaze. And that was when the vikings found the boys. They didn't seem to have seen the dragons, fortunately.

''There you are, boys !'' Astrid sighted in a mixture of anger and relief.

''Mom...''

''What were you thinking coming on the woods this late ?! It's dangerous by night, what if you came across wild animals ? Or wolves ?''

Both boys glanced at each other in a sharing thought, laughing internally : if it was the case, the dragons would have beatten the animals in a blink. On her side, Astrid was not laughing. She grabbed both boys by the scruff of the neck and pulled them on the way back, the other vikings following with torches lighting their way.

''We're going home.'' She growled. ''You are grounded to the house. Both of you.''

''But mom-''

''No, Nuffink.''

Despite the bear grab of his mother that was slightly hurting him and the upcoming scold, Nuffink couldn't help but smile. He didn't listen to the bellowing and wandered his eyes to Braan. It didn't surprised him to see the boy was smiling too, and they eyes met.

Once again, they didn't need words to understand each other : they thought the same thing. Both of they didn't care for the scolding nor the grounding, because seing the dragons, reuniting Braan with his mother, it was worth everything.

Nuffink smiled even brighter. He hadn't hoped to find the dragons this night, but he still had completed his goal : he bounded with Braan. Indeed, the boy had decided to stay with him rather than going back home with the dragons.


	8. Two boys and a secret

Disclaimers : I do not own _How To Train Your Dragon_ nor the characters nor the dragons. I only own the personnality of Zephyr and Nuffink, the OCs, the winterwind dragon and the shadows.

Cover art by me, please don't use it.

Hope you enjoy !

Love and scales !

* * *

**Chapte****r**** 7**

**Two boys and a secret**

Going back home was noisy and time-consuming. After Astrid's scolding going on for several minutes, came Hiccup's. Both boys remained silent and head low, barely listening to what was been said. Even if Hiccup was the clan's leader, his scold was pretty soft compared to his wife's.

When the boys were finally sent to bed, they climbed the stairs without any protest. Nuffink sighed with relief once theu reached his room. He thought they were free and could go to sleep, but it was without counting on Zephyr.

She was waiting for them, sat on the desk chair, arms folded and narrowed eyes. Nuffink sighed again, this time with exasperation. True, Zephyr was there too, and he too often forgot it meant having a second mom.

''Great.'' He sighed with sarcasm. ''You're going to scold us, too ?''

Braan entered behind him, hesitantly, while Zephyr got up and walked to them. Yet, when she stood in front of her, her expression changed. Her eyes softened, she smiled and held up her hands as if asking both boys for a high-five.

''Welcome to the rebelion.'' She laugh mischievously.

Both boys looked at each other, puzzled, but then high-fived her. She chuckled and hugged them both.

''You two… I would have never dare do something like this. You better tell me everything about it.''

Nuffink tensed up again. Tell her everything about it ? But would she believe him, even with Braan's back up ? Upon his sister's shoulder, he glanced at the boy, who just shrugged in reply. Why was he so casual about it ? Zephyr let go of them with the same smile and looked at them expetently. So her brother decided to be honest.

''We went to the forest looking for dragons, and we found two of them ! A nightfury and a…'' He trailled off and turned to Braan. ''What is the white's specie ?''

Braan just shrugged, which forced the young viking to think. He made his imagination work faster than ever before to find a name to the dragon.

''A winterwind dragon.'' He finally stated with satisfaction.

But his smile faded when he saw his sister's jaded look. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted with a frown.

''You're not funny. You don't want to relate your adventures ? Fine, then I won't relate mine. Now go to bed, loosers.''

She passed between them and pressed their head to hunch them forward. She almost slammed the door behind her, her steps stamping in the corridor and getting lower as she retreated to her own room.

Both boys glanced at each other again. Nuffink was massaging the back of his neck as Braan was fixing his hair. They hesitated for a few moment, then burst out laughing.

''Could have been worse.'' Nuffink admitted.

''Me agree.''

They laughed a bit, then changed their clothes for night. Once again, Nuffink lended somthing to the other boy, this time it was a long brown tunic. He told him to use it for night. When they finally got under the furrs and ready to sleep, niether of them could close their eyes. They stayed awake and started a conversation in the dark. Anyway, Nuffink needed to talk about the events of the day.

''So… Toothless ? Snow ?''

Braan chuckled before answering with another question. The sound of his laughter always seemed to lift up the tension in the air. Maybe that was why he always laughted ?

''What you think ?''

''Honestly ? This is… insane ! In the good way, I mean. H-How did you manage to tame the both of them ?''

''No tame. Us friends. Them me family.''

The tone in Braan's voice changed at the end of his sentence. He seemed sadder. Nuffink didn't need being soothsayer to know the story behind this was sad. On one hand, he wanted to know, but on the other hand he was afraid this was a too sensitive spot for them to talk about this early. They knew each other for only two days, after all.

He rose in his bed, resting on his elbows, a worried look to his right, where the furr bed was resting on the floor. Braan was resting on his back, his arms folded under his head as a pillow, eyes glued to the ceiling. Yet he turned his head to the viking, and met his questioning look. Nuffink gathered his courage and took the risk of asking.

''What happened for you to end up with them ?''

Braan lowered his gaze, then resumed to his previous pose. Nuffink thought he wouldn't talk about it, yet he did.

''Too small to remember. Only see fire, men in black furr and paint on face. Me and first mommy run in forest, men chase us. Mommy ask me run, so me run. Us apart, never see her again.''

He closed his eyes and breathed in as if keeping tears to form in his eyes. Nuffink didn't like to see him like this, but he as touched to boy trusted his story to him. It meant Braan trusted him.

''Found mommy Snow after. Afraid before, but she protect me from men. Leave together, live together. Snow me new mommy.''

This sad but resoluted answer stole any word from the viking. This story was sad, and seeing how it downed the boy, Nuffink didn't dare asking further questions.

An akward silence surrounded them. Nuffink didn't know what to say, nor found a way to change subject. He wanted to do something for the boy, yet he didn't have this colorful smoke to cheer him up and entertain him. All he could do was support him, comfort him. He chose to leave his bed. Braan sat up when he joined him, confusion over his face, and let the viking put a hand on his shoulder.

Silence stayed a bit longer before the viking squeezed his grip and finally talked.

''I guess you noticed, but I don't have friends, here. I don't know what it's like to loose a dear one, but I do know how it feels to be lonely. So I want you to know that, as long as I'm here, you won't be alone. Got it ?''

Braan stared at him silently, his eyes widdened, he seemed surprised and touched. Nuffink kept his hand on his shoulder and looked deep into his brown eyes. He never really paid attention to them, barely noticing their special color. Well, it wasn't the first thing to be noticed. People mostly noticed first his foreign clothes and features, then his scrawny frame. He was so small Nuffink could almost look over his head.

However, his eyes were a much more consistent proof of his foreign origins that his features. They were brown. Every living person on Berk had light eye color. Blue, green, sometimes a combination of both colors. The only exception was Gorth's father, these light brown, hazelnut-like eyes. Even Gorth didn't inherited this special color since he had his mother's eyes.

Braan was the first person he met with this incredibly dark eyes. The color was almost the same as his hair, it was warm and kind more expressive, any light and reflection was more visible in it.

Yet it wasn't the only different thing in Braan's being, body or personality. This boy was nothing like the vikings Nuffink knew for his whole childhood. Braan was lively, full of enthusiasm, joyful, energic and he seemed to fin fun in anything.

Unlike the other youth of the island, speaking only about strength and honor, this boy was only thinking of living. He was innocent.

Pouring himself completely in the warm brown orbs, the chief's son suddenly felt something in him. A feeling of warm spreading inside his chest and head. Both boys stayed like this for how-long-the-gods-knew before Nuffink came back to his senses. He took back his hand and got back to his bed in silence.

He weirdly couldn't look straight at Braan after that, and silence felt embarrassing. He suddenly wanted to disppear, so he burried himself under the furrs, showing his back to the brown-eyed boy, trying to calm down. He still found the courage to wish him good night. To his surprise, this time the boy replied. But the viking wouldn't spent a good night with all these thoughts racing his mind.

He thought about the conversation they just had. Braan's story was just incredible. Despite a dark beginning and blurred events that separated him from his birth family, he was then raised up by dragons, as their son. But most importantly, the way he trusted him with this story warmed up the viking's heart. He now understood better why Braan seemed so confused the first day.

It was not that he didn't remembered his name nor his family, he was just torn up between the first one, and the dragon's one.

Although, Braan mentioned something about his home. A hole, waterfall, and sea… Nuffink knew Drakanheim had a secret entry in the middle of the ocean, where great waterfalls circled a huge hole. This kind of matched the boy's words. Nuffink thought it out and understood that, actually, Braan wasn't confused at all, he just didn't know the name 'Drakanheim' back then, he didn't know how to call his home.

The same thing with his name, it didn't really seem like Braan didn't remember it. Maybe he had forgotten about the one his birth family gave him, but he did gave the one the dragons gave him. What was it, again ? Something like… No-Wings. No wonder the boy prefered to be called Braan.

Then something else popped up his Nuffink's mind : Braan's behaviour. His heart kind of ached when he remembered the sadness on the boy's face, and how it spread to him. Braan had lost everything. His family, his clan, his home. All he had was the dragons. Yet he was joyful and laughed at everything. He was living each day at the fullest and didn't seem to care if he had a place somewhere in this world.

His life with the dragons seemed to suffice him, and doing so Nuffink admired him. When he glanced at the form a few steps away on his right, and saw his peaceful sleeping face, he felt his heart pinched. He pictured the warm brown eyes in which he could have drowned as in the deeper sea.

The pain in his chest grew stronger, his breath quickening, his face on fire. He tried to calm down and shifted in his bed. What was happening to him ?

He shook his head and tried to sleep, yet as the sleep embraced him, he still felt this heat wave. His dreams remained a complete mystery for him, all he could tell was that he kicked out the furrs during the night. Was he dreaming about dragons and fire ?

Next morning, he was the first to wake up. He rubbed his eyes and yawned before looking in Braan's direction. He saw his back protuding from the blanket, still asleep. Somehow, he reassured him. He didn't feel ready to talk to him casualy after what he had learnt about him. Plus, his mind was still racing with questions and toughts.

Braan trusted him with the dragons and his story, that meant a lot for the viking. Was he really going to make friends on his own ? Or would all his efforts would come to a waste ?

He changed in soundless speed and went downstairs. Like every morning, even if he was awake earlier than usual, his father was already out. His mother was about to leave too, but she saw her son and stopped.

She worried about his trouble expression and wanted to ask what was wrong, then she remembered he was grounded. It was not the time to take back her words. So she frowned and made it clear.

''Don't forget Braan and you are grounded. None of you is to leave the house today.''

''Morning to you too, mom...'' He sighed.

She stayed silent and glared at him, fists on her hips and one eyebrow raised.

''… Got it.''

She then smile with satisfaction and left. She still greeted him with kindness, even if her son took it as impudence.

''See you tonight, love you.'' She told him.

He only grunted in reply.

The door closed behind her, and her voice could be heard outside, followed by Zephyr's higher one.

''Ah, Zephyr. You're ready, sweetie ?''

''You're kidding ? I've been waiting for you for ages !''

Astrid only laugh, then Nuffink heard their footstep recede.

He stretched his arms and sprawled upon the table, lying his head on it while he was still sitting. He sighed deeply, this day was going to be long and boring. Maybe he'd go back to his drawings ?

A few moments later and Braan went down the stairs, and greeted it with a half-asleep voice, yawning.

''Hi.''

''M-Morning !'' The viking blenched.

Braan then looked to the door, he seemed dejected.

''Us really stay inside today ?''

''Mom seemed serious…''

Silence fell after that, as if it was exactly the answer Braan didn't want to hear.

''So… What if us out ?''

''Absolutely !'' The viking took it as an invitation he didn't dare to express. ''What do you want to do ?''

He smile genuiely to the brown-eyed boy, an elbow resting in the border of the table.

''See dragon.'' Braan smiled.

''Good idea !''

''You bring fish.''

''Fish ? What for ?''

''Them to like you.''

He winked and rushed to the back-door, not bothering to eat anything before doing so.

''Nuff' !'' The boy called out from the outside. ''You hurry !''

Nuffink sighed and rubbed his forehead. Not that he wasn't happy to see the dragons again, he was almost as ecstatic as Braan. However, he was reluctant to steal fish from the shed.

Of course, they could just fish something in the river on their path, but they wouldn't get enough to sustain those giant reptiles' hunger. Steal one or two fat salmons from the shed was so much more easy and faster, but more risky too, especially with an exit ban. Braan seemed to like living dangerously and helped him on this task. Reaching the shed was easy. Going in too, Braan watching their backs while Nuffink went inside to stole the fish. He only took one, the fatest salmon he had ever seen, and to his surprise going out and leaving with their prize was as easy as the rest of the mission.

Both boys left snickering and disppeared into the woods. Yet once they entered it, Nuffink doubted.

''Are you sure we'll find the dragons ? Do you know where they went ?''

''Quiet place. With water.''

He shrugged as if he just described a very specific location they just needed to walk to, but it was easier said than done.

Nuffink rolled his eyes. He may like Braan, the boy was a bit too carefree to his taste. They searched for several hours, the sun making its way in the sky. Nuffink had troubles to bear the fish's scent, he felt like it was rotting in his very hands. Finally, they ended up in the place Nuffink was trying to reach for a couple of days : the Stairs.

They were in the border of the upper cliff, hidden between trees with an amazing view off all the stairs. They were all of differents sizes, some could be jumped off without any risk, others… obviously not. Some were just naked stone, the majority were covered in luxurious vegetation, others were forming water pools. A few little waterfall littered the place, falling step by step until they gathered at the bottom into a big lake.

Braan frozed when he saw this incredible natural formation, his jaw dropping and his eyes sparkling, making the viking enxt to him laugh. Then they spotted an agitation below.

Two steps below, were the dragons. To Nuffink's surprise, they weren't just two. Snow and Toothless were there, but there was two other winged creatures. They had the same shape and frame as Toothless, but they were slightly smaller. Both boys worried when they hear a whine and, when the night fury stepped aside, he revealed something.

Braan put his hand on the viking shoulder, silently asking him to wait here, before he dashed forwards. He went down to meet the dragons.

Nuffink waited but couldn't keep his eyes off the scene. He squinted his eyes, trying to see better what was happening, but he was too far. Braan came to the dragon, stroking his mother's head before disappearing, completely hidden behind them. This worried the viking, something wasn't right there.

He breathed in and went down too. Slowly, carefully, he didn't want to scare the dragons, even if two of them already knew him. The closer he got, the better he could see the different figures. The first one he could identify was black. He confirmed it was another night fury and got a closer look.

Actually, this dragon wasn't completely black. His belly and the bottom of his paws was white, just as his snout and the end of thoses things on his head that looked like ears. This one crouched and tilted its head towards the other one, rose again and turned around him. Nuffink couldn't see the see the second one since Toothless was in front of him. The smaller dragon seemed playful, or worried ? It was difficult to say from the distance.

The viking kept on moving forwards, until he could get a glimpse of the other dragon. He was a night fury too, but white. Not as white as Snow, white some blackness here and there. A bit at the end of the ears, on all its back horns, and at the end of the fins.

He was wasn't moving, he lied on the grass, looking at the other with big green eyes. He didn't seem dare to move, and Nuffink didn't take long to figure out why : a trunk had fallen on his tail and right later leg.

Braan crouched next to him and inspected the trunk and the dragon, seemingly seraching for any wound. When he tried to push the trunk, groaning since it was too heavy for him, the dragon hissed in pain.

''Me sorry, me sorry !'' Braan yelped, releasing the trunk before coming back to the dragon's head to stroke it. ''All fine, us free you, Day.''

Nuffink blinked at the name the boy gave the dragon. Did he know this one too ? The small black night fury kept on zoning aroung them, which seemed to irritate the white one, making him growl.

Their noises seemed higher than Toothless', which indicated they were younger. Yet they were too big for babies.

''Dawn, fish ?'' Braan asked the other small dragon.

Said dragon stopped in his tracks and blinked his bright blues eyes to Braan, before taking off and going to the lake further below.

After his leaving, Braan sat properly, just next to the white fury's head, and stared at the trunk. Nuffink did as well and noticed that the fallen tree was covered in black circles, it seemed burnt as if someone had thrown fire balls to it. It was silly, of course, some couldn't form fireballs… Wait, dragons could spit fire, couldn't they ? But why would one of them send a tree on another ?

Nuffink came back to his senses when he heard Braan's laugh. On his right, Toothless was grumbling, as if he was saying something. Braan slided a hand into his brown hair, the other resting on the scaly head of the injured beast. Green eyes met brown, as if the dragon was speaking with his eyes, then he growled.

''Me sorry.'' Braan laughed. ''But you ask for it. Snow say stop this tree.''

He laughed a bit more, the dragon letting out a vibrating sound that could be a laugh, rising one of his nostrils. He seemed making fun of the boy. Nuffink got hypnotized by their behavior. Braan talked to the creatures as if he could understand them, but since he grew up with them, he likely found a way to translate their noises and growls.

The viking kept on watching and listening, trying to interpret what he was eavesdropping. He seemed to be suggesting the white fury himself attacked the tree until it accidently fell on him. It did was silly, clumbsy even, as if it was a mistake… No, not a mistake. Foolishness.

Like kids' foolishness ? Was this fury a kid ? His smaller size seemed confirm it, yet the black, blue eyed one and him were both as tall as yaks. Baby dragons were supposed to be so small vikings could lift them in their arms, weren't they ? At least that's what he learnt with Fishlegs. Baby gronks were that small, but maybe night furies were different ?

He tried to remember the storis his father told him about Toothless, the night fury seemed to be taller than the chief, while these two clearly weren't. So they weren't babies, but still young ones.

So much questions flooded Nuffink's mind, so much he wondered how it hadn't had exploded yet. He shook his head and resumed his walk, he didn't noticed he had stopped.

It took him a bit more time to join them too, then a deep growl was all that he met. A growl from the white fury. Braan tried to calm him down but said dragon hissed loudly and suddenly threw a bright light from his mouth. The light dashed in Nuffink's direction, threatening to hit him with full blast, but he didn't have the time to do anything before everything went black.

He had curled on himself, trying to shield him with his arms, and wondered why he didn't feel any pain. Everything was dark around him, was he dead ? Just like this ? His heart was racing inside his chest, he could feel it. Would he feel it if he was dead ?

Then, suddenly, darkness moved. It uncurled from around him, revealing huge black wings that had protected him, and a worried like Toothless moaning at him. Still chocked, Nuffink stumbled upon his feet to get up, half-lying on the dragon's neck.

''I-I'm fine, thanks Toothless.''

The dragon nodded, then roared loudly on the white dragon, as a parent scolding their child. Then Nuffink understood. Was the two smaller furies Toothless' kids ? Braan left the dragon's side and ran to him, helping him keep steady by holding his arm.

''You fine ?''

''Yeah… Huh yeah, just a bit startled.''

Braan smiled with a mixture of relief and jibe, then he ruffled the blond hair without warning. Nuffink chased his hands away before noticing leafs falling from his head. His face made the boy laugh harder. The viking didn't like people to touch his hair, even less ruffle it, but since Braan just wanted to expel the leafs, he forgave him.

''Thanks.'' He said with a pout.

''Come.'' The boy told him before walking back to the white dragon.

Nuffink hold back his breath and pressed his lips together, his shoulders tensing up as he neared the snarling beast. Toothless eyes him cautiously, as to prevent another commotion, while Snow was just laughing with her peculiar cooing.

Both boys sat on the grass next to the injured dragon, whose behavior completely changed when he noticed the fish Nuffink still had on him. The viking laughed and gave it to him, only to see the dragon snap it and engulf it without a bite. He liked his lips with satisfaction, purring faintly.

Then the purr got louder and he rubbed his head on the viking's lap, seemingly thankful for the tidbit. Braan chuckled.

''Haha, him like you.''

''You think so ?'' Nuffink beamed.

''Him Day. Day, Nuffink.''

The dragon looked at the viking in the eye, deep green meeting forest green, and Nuffink was stunned. He could see his reflection inside the big rounded pupils, but most of all he could the curious gaze.

He tried what Braan made him do with Snow, and what his father made him do with Toothless, years ago.

He stretched out his hand towards him, avoiding direct eye contact, moving slowly and unthreateningly. The dragon's gaze left his face to fall on the palm, before nudging it, then he just licked it with a bit too much of slim and affection.

Nuffink blenched and shook vigorously his hand, trying to get rid of the sticky thing he still couldn't bare despite he had never cleaned his notebook nor pod.

All dragons laughed, including Braan, then the other young fury came back. He had a whole bunch of fishes in his paws, and just bumped it all on Day. Said dragon grumbled but still ate one before the other could land. He did so and trotted towards them, a proud look on his scaly face, then he froze seeing Nuffink. He growled and crouched as if he was about to attack, earning growls from Toothless.

He instantly calmed down and even curl up on himself before cautiously approaching with a sniffing snout. Braan extended his arm towards him as a welcome, the dragon then seemed to smile and bounced to rubb against the boy's back, hiding behind him from Nuffink. It was funny to use a much smaller figure as a shield, Braan coudln't hide anuthing from the dragon, not even his whole face, glancing shyly at the viking.

''Nuffink, Dawn. Dawn, Nuffink.''

''Hi there. '' The viking couldn't help but smile. ''He seems to be shy.''

''She.'' Braan corrected, smirking.

Nuffink tendes up his shoulders again, this time with guilt, then he resumed trying to approach the dragon.

''Hi.'' He said while stretching his arm.

The shy dragon slowly got out of her hiding spot, sniffing his still-slighty-slime-covered fingers. She barely let out her tongue and surrepticiously licked it. It tickled him.

He blenched again and laugh, amusing the two smaller dragons. He wanted to touch her too, yet he couldn't do anything as a shadow suddenly came upon them.

A shrill whistling echoed from the sly and the young viking was abruptly yanked upward and thrown a few steps father. An harsh landing awaited him, immediatly followed by something heavy landing on him, then resonate in his ears the most powerful and terrying roar he has ever heared, shaking his whole body to the core.

The too loud sound made him dizzy, but he forced his senses back to him and turned around to face his aggressor. He got petrified. Two eyes, as blue and bright as Dawn's, feriously glaring at him, sharp white teeth on with scales and body. Another night fury, but this one completely white and… thinner ?

Toothless growled something to this female dragon, whose look changed. She rose her head and tilted it to the side with a round look, as if she was discovering all over again the young viking.

She freed hi from her grip and squeal at him in what looked like apologizes. Nuffink jumed on his feets, stumbling around and flailing his arms in defensive position, shaking and stuttering helplessly.

''Wha- W-What, what's happening ?!''

He could only say that before he was tackled to the ground once again. Black and white got mixed up and blurred in a dizzying agitation juste above his head, then he felt again the slubber covering him, this time directly on his face. He struggled like a maggot, pleading for Braan to help him.

Said boy had a hard time suppressing his giggles but came anyways. He pushed the thirs smaller dragon, who stepped aside obediently before flying to the other two young dragon, gargling at the misadventure of the white one.

Sat on the grass, wipping his disgusted face with already wet sleeves, Nuffink eyed all the dragons. They were now six. Snow, Toothless, Dawn, Day, this other black and white small dragon with green eyes, and this adult female white night fury. The five furies seemed to be a family.

Braan helped the viking on his feet, repressing his laughters while he was shaking his hands and wipping his clothes. Nuffink just wanted to wash all of this, he smelt like a rotten fish, yet he could only think avour the dragons.

''Now all family here.'' Braan stated with a soft smile. ''Light and Dusk.''

Light was clearly the mother, and Dusk the third young dragon. He looked a bit like Dawn, except he had green eyes, black snout, the white at the end of his ears was more discreet, and the one on his paws more visible, coming up until his knees.

Dusk seemed really playful and happy, his wet tongue hanging out of his mouth, while the white one, Day, growled so they would focus again on his problem.

''We should free him, don't you think ?'' Nuffink stated to Braan.

''Right. Mommy, help ?''

The boy's dragon mother with her four vast wings blew out from her nostrils, creating a light shining mist. She seemed a bit annoyed, but she still helped. She wrapped her very long and lean tail around the trunk. Nuffink came closer to help her, there was no way a so thin member could have strength- All his toughts died when Snow lifted the tree as if it was weighting nothing. The dragon cooed at his bewildered face, then threw the trunk on the following step, just below them.

The white dragon stretched out his wings with new-found freedom, shaking his back and lifting on his legs. Nuffink and Braan had to duck before the wings could smash them in the face, making them laugh. Day wiggled every piece of his body, making sure he wasn't hurt, and so far he was fine… until he tried to move his tail.

He squealed and froze on spot, curling himself like a baby about to cry. Braan worried and rushed to the appendage to get a closer look. Just between the fins were a bad bruise, swollen and blue.

''Sit.'' The boy asked the dragon.

Day hesitated but did as he was told, looking upon his shoulder while Braan was checking the wound.

He tentatively brushed the skin with his fingers, checking the pain level of his friend. The dragon moaned and frowned, before growling on the boy's face.

''Not good.'' Said boy stated.

Light and Toothless came closer, the mother licking her child's forehead while the pather moaned at Braan, as if he was asking what was wrong.

''Sprained. Maybe broken. No fly like that.''

The young dragon whined even more, and Nuffink felt confused in the middle of all these noises.

''Wait, how come he can't fly ? His wings are fine.''

Braan lifted his head up to him, he seemed surprised by his lack of knowledge.

''Furies need wings _and_ tail. Balance. No fly if-''

His sentence was cut out by Toothless mumbling, then the boy talked again.

''That why Toothless need fake.''

He pointed at the prothestic fin the black dragon was wearing. Nuffink eyed the device, recognizing the smart work of his father, then he felt bad for the small fury.

Small, well… Compared to his dragon parents. He was a bit taller than a yak, which was still pretty huge for twelve old kid.

Nuffink's ideas faded when he heard Snow making some more noises. She was grumbling and gargling deep noises from the dept of her throat, and looked like she was adressing Braan, who spoke in return.

''Me see plant above. Just need two twig and cloth…''

He put his hand over his shoulder and tried to grip something he didn't find. When he turned his head, he hesitated.

''Me cloak ?''

''You left it in the house.'' Nuffink explained.

The boy bite his lips and gave a nervous look to this mother, who only replyed by a blown from her nostrils. Then she grumbled.

''Me know, me know. Me sorry.'' He sighed.

She grumbled again, which seemed to annoy him, then the boy's eyes widdened with what looked like surprise. He then smirked and turned back to her.

''Name no no wings anymore. Nuff give me new name.''

Snow seemed surprised, her eyes grew a little bit and she rose her head the slightest before nudging the boy's stomach with a higher sound which made him laugh.

''Braan.'' He said proudly.

A faint cooing was his only reply, before the dragon dove her snout into his hair, ruffling it a bit and tickling him. Nuffink watch the two and the way they acted towards each other. He was fascinated. A small smile crept onto his face.

''Funny, you look like you can understand what they say.''

Braan's laugh died as he tilted his head towards the vikings.

''Me understand them.'' He shrugged as if it was evidence.

''What ?!'' The viking got stunned.

''What ?'' Braan hesitated. ''You no ?''

* * *

That's it for the new chapter :)

I hope you enjoyed seeing Toothless' family. I know the light fury is supposed to be unamed and the nightlights don't have official names, but it seemed more logical for Braan to name them since he did it with his foster mother.

I searched a bit to find out if fandom had named the nightlights, and I found several inspiring names, like Dawn for the white one, Eclipse/Midnight for the blue-eyed one and Crepuscule/Dusk for the last one.

But I wanted them to have a triplet-like name, so they all have a name starting with D.


	9. A new world

Disclaimers : I do not own _How To Train Your Dragon_ nor the characters nor the dragons. I only own the personnality of Zephyr and Nuffink, the OCs, the winterwind dragon and the shadows.

Cover art by me, please don't use it.

There's an explannation of why Braan can understand dragon's langage, don't worry you'll find out in… this chapter ;)

Hope you enjoy !

Love and scales !

* * *

**Chapte****r ****8**

**A new world**

Braan was very surprised by what he had just learnt about the viking in front of him. Yes, he could understand dragon's speaking, but it was so natural for him he thought it was Nuffink's case too.

''_No-wings no understand._'' Snow told him in her dragon langage. ''_Only initiated do, but rare present only given to chosen._''

''Oh…'' The boy rejoined.

''What did she just say ?'' Nuffink asked, still agape by the news, and filled with fascination.

''Only initiated understand dragon langage. Me no know why, gift seemingly.''

The young viking stayed silent, his widdened eyes and his dropping jaw made him look a bit dumb, which made the other boy chuckle.

''Oh wow… So you really understand them ? Well, I should have seen it coming, since you were raised by them. I guess it is Snow who… initiated you.''

He tensed up a bit, not sure if used properly the word. He glanced at the four-winged dragon he himself called a winterwind dragon, who slightly nodded her head. This surprised him again, she looked like she understood what he said. He watched the winged creature, discovering her all over again.

With all the stories told by the ancients and the adults, he already knew dragons were amazing, but he didn't expect to learn new things about them, evenless meet them.

Of course, he knew that every animal an creature communicate with their kind, yet he didn't know dragon's langage was reachable by mankind. At least some of them. Braan must have been very special for the winged creature to give him such a gift, or was it a decision made by Snow in order to properly communicate with her foster offspring ?

His smile came back to the realization, but it was before Day caught their attention back to his wound. Braan started and came back to him, looking again at the now swollen blue tail.

''Me sorry forget cloak…'' He said.

''Why do you need it, exactly ? I could go fetch it for you ?''

''You sure ? If viking see you…''

Nuffink understood what the boy intended : seeing how he had been reluctant to steal the fish from the fetch in fear of being caught, going back to the house where he could run into his parents or Zephyr was really risky. Yet, he couldn't just leave Day like this. Knowing he couldn't fly with this injured tail was aching his heart. Dragons were made to fly, tying them to the ground was unnatural, and it was clear Day was down.

So the chief's son shook his head before clenching his fists with determination.

''Yes, I'm sure of it. Just your cloak ?''

''_Me search for branches._'' Light informed before taking off. ''_You pick up plants._''

Nuffink only heared growls and others noises, so he glanced at Braan for a translation.

''Light and me gather other thing.''

He nodded, as if to assure him everything was fine here, and it was all Nuffink needed to leave. But just before doing so, he walked to the white dragon and stroke his head.

''Don't worry, you'll fly again.''

''Sure, yeah.'' Braan laughed.

Hearing those words, the dragon beamed. He was so happy he even licked the viking's face, earning a laugh as well as a disguted cry.

''I'll be back soon.'' He informed before really leaving.

He waved at the other boy and ran into the forest. He hoped to get faster to the village, but the journey remained long… and tiresome. He wiped his face and slowed down his path as he neared the wooden houses. He remained hidden behind the trees and came as close as he could to his house, watching if his parents were there or not.

He hoped not. If his mother knew Braan and him went out despite the exit ban, she would kill them. He watched as he could the house but couldn't see if there was someone in here. He didn't have a choice, he had to try. He took a deep breath before going there. He slowly opened the back door, eyeing the inside. The living room was empty, no sign of anyone.

He tiptoed until his room and sighed heavily when he closed the door behind him. Noone was there, noone knew they were out. He quickly picked up the cloak next to Braan's bed and glanced through the window… to see his mother was walking towards the house.

He immediatly panicked and thought about how he could avoid being caught, while thanking the gods for him coming back before her. Her steps didn't seem angry, which indicated she was oblivious of the boy's activities. Yet, she would aknowledge it if she was too find only Nuffink in the room. He had to figure out something, and fast. How could he fake Braan's presence without her seeing him ?

Pretend they were playing hide-and-seek ? Prevent her from entering the romm and mimic his voice ? Certainly not, he knew how to impersonate his parents, but not Braan… not yet. He breathed in despite shaky hands and gave it a try.

''Haha, Nuffink you should see you face !''

He slaped himself in frustration, embarrassment and even more fear. It was so far away from the boy ! His mom would instantly feel something was wrong ! First he was sure he didn't have the right tone, second he didn't know how to speak like the boy. He was sure he made a few mistakes – or rather corrections – compared to Braan's so specific and odd way of speaking.

His heart was racing in his chest, hs sweaty hands shaking like crazy, and even more when he heard the front door being opened. He bustle about in fury, he needed an idea RIGHT NOW !

When Astrid opened the door and stepped into the house, she was surprised it was so silent in there. She frowned in suspicion and instantly looked at the stairs. She didn't want to assumed right away the boys didn't obeyed and went out. She walked to the stairs but didn't climb them. Instead, she lifted her head and called out for them.

''Boys ?''

''Yeah ?'' Nuffink replied in a semi-yel.

''I just came by to see if everything was alright.''

''Yeah, no prob- Stop it, Braan !''

She froze when she heard him laugh. it seemed a forever since she last heard him laugh like this.

''Well, huh… Can you come down, sweetie ? I'd like to talk to you.''

She didn't hear any reply, and waited a bit before hearing the door open and close. Then her son appeared upstairs. Seeing how he was tensed and was grabbing the end of his tunic, she knew he was worried.

She felt guilty because she knew it was because of her, so she tried to reassure him. She smiled warmly and signed him to follow her to the living room. She sat at the table and pulled out a chair for him, just next to her. Nuffink hesitated but still sat. Face to face with her, he was even more stressed. He couldn't look at her in the eye.

Silence fell for a moment, awkward as he was used to. He didn't know what his mother wanted to talk about, but it couldn't be good news. He feared she saw right through him and would scold him again. Yet he tried everything, he even got to the extend of changing his clothes in case she would spot the remaining slubber on him.

She sighed a bit, then talked to him with a very soft voice.

''Look, son, I see that Braan and you get along very well, and I'm really happy that you made a friend on your own…''

Nuffink felt a bit uneasy at the mention of 'friend'. He still wasnt sure he could call Braan a friend, nothing seemed clear, and the fact his mother was bringing the subject was bad news.

''… but ?'' He asked.

''But we don't know anything about him.''

She put a hand on his shoulder, trying to make him look at her still he kept his head low for the beginning of their conversation. She smiled soflty while she also looked a bit sad.

''Braan has a family somewhere, they must be looking for him and be dead worried. What I'm trying to tell you is, there will come a time when he'll have to leave, and I don't want this to hurt you.''

Nuffink though about it, he knew what she intended since he had already lived it. When Braan found his mother again, Nuffink really thought he would leave with her and Toothless. But he stayed, so… it meant he would _really_ stay, wouldn't he ?

His mother's thumb was tracing circles on his shoulder, trying to comfort him while he tryed to tidy his thoughts. He lowered his head again before finally replying.

''I understand.''

Astrid forced a smile, then she kissed his forehead before getting up. Nuffink was planing of sitting there, thinking, yet his mother's voice caught his attention.

''You're not grounded anymore, but be nice, got it ?''

He looked at her, astounded, unable to speak a single word, so he just nodded. She laughed and left. Nuffink remained frozen, dumbfounded, torn by two differents feelings. On one hand, he wanted to jump in delight, on the other hand he couldn't help but think about what his mother just said regarding Braan.

He was more confused than ever. He really wanted to make friends with the boy, but it was true he would leave with the dragons, back to his home and previous life. After a little forever of thinking, he made a decision. He would gather all his courage and ask Braan if he wanted to be his friend.

If the boy said no, he would let him go back to Drakanheim. If the boy said yes, he would ask him to stay here, to stay on Berk.

Yet, did he have the right to ask him something like this, especially knowing Snow couldn't stay ? Could he really ask him to choose between his family and a friend ?

After Light returned, Braan almost had everything he needed to take care of Day's wound. Dawn and Dusk were playing a bit farther, under Toothless' watch, while the two dragon mothers were keeping company to the busy boy. Snow didn't appreciate when Braan had to light a fire to cook the plants, she kept her distance until he blew it out. He had turned the plants into a greenish and smelly paste he was now applying on the injured tail.

''_Nuff your frien__d__ ?_'' Day asked him, trying to distract him from the pain and the boredom.

Lying on the ground without moving was not in his habits, young dragons always were energic and hyperactive.

''You like him, heh ?'' Braan smirked.

''_Him nice, fish tasty !_''

''_You no shared with him._'' Light growled at him. ''_You no thanked him._''

The white fury rolled his eyes and blew from his nostrils, annoyed, making Braan chuckle.

''Next time.''

''_Next time now ! Next time now !_'' He beamed when he saw something in the woods.

Dragons and boy turned their head to the spot he was looking at, seeing the young blond viking coming down from the upper 'stair' step.

He had Braan's cloak in one hand, while he was struggling lifting another big fish on the other. The chestnut boy noticed he changed his clothes, and his face was almost as red as his mid-sleeved tunic. He panted, indicating he had run.

''Long time.'' The boy stated.

''Yeah, sorry. Mom got home, I had to distract her, and I got this on the way.''

''You no fear risks ?''

''Sometimes you have to live on the edge.'' He joked before throwing his cloak to the boy.

Braan caught it in mid-air, laughing. Nuffink still didn't know what he wanted to do with it, but if he had to guess, he would have never said the boy wanted to tear it apart.

Because he did just that. He took it upside down and cut out two large bands of fabric along the whole width, taking off about a hand's length.

''Wait, what are you doing ?'' The viking protested.

''Need bound to fix support.''

Nuffink furowed in confusion and watched the boy working. He didn't understood his sentence, but he hoped he would get it by watching what he was doing.

Braan took the two branches, almost as long and large as his arms, and put them on each side of the tail before wrapping th clothes around it to secure them. He was simply making a splint. All of this just for a splint.

''If it was just that, I could have bring ropes instead. You didn't have to tear your cloak.''

The boy just shrugged it off and finished tying it. Day got up on his legs and tried to move his tail to check the movements he could do, then he beamed and bounced in delight before rubbing his head against Braan's stomach and face. He kept on bouncing and swaggering proudly.

Both boys laughed at it, then Day walked to Nuffink, eyeing the fish he brought. He licked his lips and shook his back with impatience.

''Yes, it's for you.'' Nuffink smiled beofre throwing the salmon to the dragon, who gulped it in one time.

Light growled to him with clear annoy, the dragon lowered his head, then gave a round look to the viking. Said viking wondered what was happening, even more when he saw the mischievous smile playing on Braan's face, as if he knew what was coming.

When Day came back to Nuffink, the young viking worried and backed up. He tripped and kept on retreating until his back met a rock, stucking him in the spot.

''No, no… That's all, I don't have anymore…''

Behind the dragon, he could see and hear Braan laughing. Then the dragon suddenly spit an half-fish on Nuffink's lap, who started and got disgusted.

His legs was socked wet in dragon's slubber, wet and warm… He just changed his cloathes… And the fish's smell… It took him an incredible among of willpower not to throw up.

''Congrats', him thank you.'' Braan laguhed.

''Haha… Great…''

Day then sat in front of him, staring intently at him, as if he was waiting for something.

''Huh...'' The viking hesitated. ''What now ?''

Braan rose up his hands innocently.

''No mind me, get to know eachother.''

He just walked away towards Snow, who rubbed her head against his and burried her snout in his hair, cooing while he was laughing. She was very loving and affectionate.

The boy didn't seem wanting to help him, evenless the others. The three black furies were playing two steps below, Light seemed satisfied and trotted away to join the others, leaving the viking all alone with Day.

He was still sit on the grass, staring at him. They stayed like this for a while before the dragon eyed the fish, moving his look back and forth between the viking face and the remaining treat. Then the viking understood what he wanted. Disgusted but sensing he didn't have a choice, he took the fish and, even if it required the most among of courage he had ever manifested, he took a bite.

Raw fish was already sickening for him, but adding the warm and sticky slubber… Nuffink had to bear all of this into his mouth, including fishbones, skin and scales. Yet it wasn't enough for the dragon as he mimicked swallowing. Nuffink really thought he would died, he tried with all his might, but he almost threw up. Braan was having a hard time suppressing in giggles.

After finally swallowing the torment, the viking faked a smile, then froze when he saw the dragon showing him all his teeth in an attempt of smiling back. He even shook his ears while doing so, indicating he did was happy. Then he trotted away, reaching a puddle to drink a bit.

Braan came back to the viking who was still sitting on the ground, he wasn't laughing anymore but his voice was still filled with mischief.

''Good done.''

''Does he always do that ?''

''Yes. Dragon share.''

''Erk…''

He was feeling as if he was about to throw up for good.

''Fish good, and slime good healing.''

''Does it ?''

Braan didn't have the time to reply as Dawn dashed to the remaining fish, swallowing and licking her lips as if it was the finest meal in the world. The she licked Nuffink's face, who froze in utter shock and disgust.

The slubber was running down his shoulders, making him want to vomit again. Braan patted his shoulder and walked back to the dragons. He started playing with them.

Nuffink watched them, he still had a hard time believing what he was seeing was true. A boy evolving among dragons as one of their own. He watched them with a smile, sitting comfortably on the rock before taking out again his notebook and charcoal.

He sensed the urge to draw this peculiar scene, and these incredible bounds liking the beings between them. Yet, to his surprise, he only made one draw of Braan and the dragons, all the following were focusing on Day. He didn't know why this dragons was catching his eyes like this. There were all amazing and magnificients. Yet, there was something with this dragon.

Was it the way white and black were mixing on his skin ? It was Dawn and Dusk's case too, they were even a bit more impressing in that matter. Was it his way of moving ? The other furies were moving the same way… It must have been his wound worrying the viking, then.

Nuffink contented himself with this explanation, resuming his drawings. He didn't count how much he drew, but he knew at least an hour spent before Braan called out for him.

The boy seemed to have a good time, yet he quitted the game to get him to join them. After a few seconds of debating, the chief's son accepted, and he didn't regret it. He didn't have that much fun for a while.

They spent the rest of the day with the dragons, then decreasing light of the late evening told them to go back. The dragons were sad to say good-bye, but Braan assured them they would come back soon. They the boys went back to the village as fast as they could, racing each other on the way.

They took some time to wash themselves and their clothes in a river, trying to chase the remains of the slubber. They had time to dry before reaching the first wooden houses, Nuffink reassuring Braan they were not grounded anymore so they didn't risk another scolding. They still hoped to get home before the others, yet it wasn't the case.

Nuffink opened the door to see a quite loving family scene. His parents and sister were at the table, surrounding diner they didn't started yet, since they were waiting for the boys. Smiles spread on the Haddocks' faces, startling even more the blond viking. He didn't know why, but he had this feeling they were talking about them just a few moments ago, and had said a lot.

The chief and chieftess invited the boys to joind them, so they sat, Nuffink with hesitation and worries, Braan with enthusiams and hunger. Astrid filled their plates but Hiccup was the one to speak first, asking them if they had fun today, and what they were doing.

Since Nuffink was pissed off nobody believed him when it came to dragons, he lied, assuring them they played in the house, and then in the woods. Well, technically it wasn't a lie, he was just not mentionning with who they played.

Zephyr laughed at him whe he used the word 'play' and said they were just siw, braan and him. Unlike her, the two boys still had the age to play around, espacially Braan. They weren't teenagers like her… yet. They had a age gap of three years, and sometimes it seemed bigger because of maturity issues, but Zephyr could be quite immature sometimes, even if she wouldn't admit it.

Good mood spread over the whole room during all the diner, until Hiccup made a proposition that tilted Braan's interest. It was adressed to Nuffink, but their guest replyed as if he was talked too directly.

''What if you bring Braan with you for tomorrow's dragon lesson ?'' Hiccup asked.

''Dragon lesson ?'' The chestnut boy asked with curiousity.

Hiccup smiled when he noticed how the boy was intrigued.

''Fishlegs teach berkian kids everything we have learnt about dragons.''

''Really, dragon ? Me want go ! Me can go ?''

He hopped on his chair, beaming and smiling his toothy grin, which amused the whole table. Nuffink couldn't deny anything to this smile. He couldn't deny anything to this enthusiasm, espacially regarding dragons. He wondered if Braan could really learn something new in these classes, he who lived among dragons must already know everything about them, but he was happy to spend some time with him.

''Why not ?'' He grinned.

''Then it's decided.'' The chief concluded with a satisfied smile.

The rest of the dinner was rythmed by Zephyr's stories about the lessons, and about the others young vikings attended to it. Nuffink didn't really listen, his mind wandering back to the games Braan and him played with the dragons, but the chestnut boy was totally engulfed in the conversation.

One think for sure, the following day would be interesting and eventful.


	10. Vikingish

Disclaimers : I do not own _How To Train Your Dragon_ nor the characters nor the dragons. I only own the personnality of Zephyr and Nuffink, the OCs, the winterwind dragon and the shadows.

Cover art by me, please don't use it.

Hope you enjoy !

Love and scales !

* * *

**Chapter9**

**Vikingish**

The night was quiet and silent for Nuffink, his dreams only filled with winged creatures and games he played with them the day before. He didn't regret to play like a six years old child, he didn't have so much fun in a very long time. Actually, he didn't remember have this much fun in his entire life.

His childhood games were only with his sister, chasing each other in the streets or the woods, playing fight as baby wolves, hunting trolls or picking mushrooms.

But as they grew up, Zephyr made friends, him not, and integrate his sister's gang proved to be difficult. So playing with the dragons was even more a miracle than playing with a friend. Friend… This simple word chased away the remaining dream and woke up insecurities. Nuffink realised he still hadn't ask Braan to be his friend.

He felt stupid to have forgotten, yet the boy was that carefree it seemed to rub off on the viking. He couldn't think straight when the chestnut boy was next to him, and Braan didn't help him do so with all his antics and carelessness.

As the chief proposed the previous evening, Nuffink brought Braan with him to Fishleg's class. Their teacher was really pleased to see Nuffink again – since the boy missed the last lesson as he was playing with Braan – and even more to welcome a new student.

Of course, anything new would catch everyone's attention, vikings were very curious. Nuffink tensed up seeing all these stares on Braan and him, him who was always transparent to all of them, if not invisible.

The two boys were separated when Fishlegs wanted to talk to Braan, Nuffink slowly walked to Zephyr's gang when his sister motioned him to come sit next to her. He thanked her mentally to keep on inviting him, but he doubted she was aiming to introduce braan to her friends, even if the brown-eyed boy had already met Igvid and Sneezelout.

Braan was intimidated by Fishlegs. Nuffink tried not to laugh seeing how he seemed so small and frightened. Fishlegs was not the scariest viking of the island, he was far from it actually. He may be tall and large-shouldered, everyone knew he was more stout than muscular, his chubby face was enough to say.

He had short blond hair, darker than Nuffink's, and a long braided mustache seemingly trying to compete with Gobber's, dragon tatooes on arms… But he smiled brightly. However, this was not enough to reassure Braan.

The teacher welcomed Braan to his lesson and to Berk. Since he was engrossed in his conversation, he totally forgot about the rest of the class, leaving the younglings talking. Nuffink caught some of the gossiping already starting to spread.

Even if the village was averagely big with a lot of inhabitants, the number of pre-teens and teens was few. Nobody was really talking to everyone, they were all split in differents groups. First there was Zephyr's group, composed by Gorth, Birdlegs, Igvid and Sneezelout, with occasional addition of Nuffink.

Second there were the Hisinger twins staying by themselves, sometimes joined by Igvid and Sneezelout. Troublemakers and bullies of smaller kids, Nuffink used to avoid them at any cost, but he couldn't escape from their mean pranks all the time.

Third, there were the Gunter sisters. Four girls from the same family, always hanging together. With fifteen years, Gerda was the eldest, followed by thirteen years old Gretta, twelve years old Olga and nine years old Guilda. The four of them looked strangely alike, people usually assumed they were quadruplets, but they weren't.

Same strawberry blond hair, same dark blue eyes, same rosy skin and button nose, same slim frame and high-pitch voices.

Nuffink happened to talk to them, but it was rare. It was always the same thing : Olga would come to talk to him with kindness, but would have to hurry and catch up with her sisters, who never noticed the chief's son.

And finally, there were this boy gang named the buffaloes. Why were they called like this ? Because of their leader, he was called the Buffalo. His real name was long-forgotten, even his parents used the nickname. He was fourteen, bad-tempered, and his fists would boom like thunder. Blue eyes, dirty blond hair, his frame lived up to the nickname, he may be shorter than Gorth he could easily win a fight against him. And his friends were the same. Fifteen Gunald Ferguson, fourteen Crogan Buggal, thirteen Rasok Reval, and the gang's girl – as buffy as them – thirteen Adelheid Hederson.

This gagn was no trouble for Nuffink since they used to ignore him. They had tried to recrut Gorth and Igvid in their own gang, but the two stayed loyal to Zephyr, earning a constant tension between the two groups.

Watching them eyeing Braan, Nuffink could see different reactions. Buffaloes immediatly lost interest in him, he surely was too scrawny for them. The Hisinger twins seemed upset but Nuffink couldn't hear any word they said. As for the Gunter sisters, they were chatting and cooing. Nuffink wondered if Braan had just got some admirers.

He came back to reality when he received a punch in his shoulder, then focused back on the group in was in. Zephyr was the one to punch him and repeated Igvid's question.

''Igvid asked if Braan recalled something.''

''Huh, well… No. Nothing.''

Nuffink felt guilty for lying to them, but there was no way they would believe him if he was to tell them the truth. Nobody wanted to believe the viking had only seen a dragon, so thinking a young boy would have been raised by them… Ha ! Impossible.

When Fishlegs finally released Braan, the boy almost ran to Nuffink, trying to ignore all the stares on him, plopping cross-legged next to him. Nuffink noticed how the boy seemed to use him as a shield, keeping him between himself and Zephyr's gang.

The chief's daughter noticed it too.

''They won't eat you, you know ?'' She teased with a smirk.

Braan glanced at Nuffink with hesitation, earning only a shrug as reply, then bent a bit to look at the others behind the viking's back.

They were looking at him too. Birdlegs was smiling soflty, Igvid a bit more mischievously, Sneezelout was beaming as if he was impatient to talk to the boy, and Gorth was just looking at him with curiosity.

Zephyr didn't pay attention to the lesson and introduced them to each other. Braan was sure he wouldn't remember all these strange and long names, and giving them nicknames in his head was surely not helping him to do so. Nuffink didn't know yet, but it wouldn't take long for him to learn about it… and laugh about it.

Fishlegs notices quickly how dissipated his students were and came to ask them questions about the dragons they were studying this day : the gronckles. As Zephyr was sweating madly, trying to find an answer, Braan bent slightly to whisper in Nuffink's ear.

''What grunckles is ?''

Nuffink tried not to laugh, before remembering the boy didn't know viking names for dragons. He whispered him a description of the dragons, then the boy got it. The chief's son was amused to hear what name the boy gave thoses dragons : rock-eater. He had to admit it was a good way to picture them.

Without even noticing, both boys started their own conversation, putting a slight distance between them and the rest of the group. Nobody told them anything about it, and they started to exchange dragons' names. Fishlegs called out of them a couple times, hoping to trap his new student with a question he could only knew the answer but paying attention to the lesson.

Yet, he was quite surprised when Braan gave the right answer, developing the gronkles' favored living environment. He even gave details Fishlegs hadn't say. Since the boy proved he was paying attention despite his chatting, Fishlegs decided to let him be and didn't bother the two boys for the remaining lesson.

Braan shifted from listening to talking with Nuffink, much to the viking's delight. This lesson became the best one Nuffink had attended, and the shorter one too since time seemed to elapse in a blink.

So began a new routine for the boys. Days were going on like this, sometimes to the Stairs with the dragons, playing with them and taking care of Day's wound ; sometimes in the village, helping Gobber at the forge and attending Fishleg's class.

In the early night, both boys used to stay awake a bit longer, reading Dragon Book and talking tirelessly about these marvelous creatures.

On the fifth day Nuffink learnt about the nicknames Braan gave Zephyr's gang. Gorth was 'Tall', Birdlegs was 'Smile', Igvid 'Brute', and Sneezelout was 'Teeth'. Was it because of the gap between his crooked teeth ? Nuffink didn't dare to ask and just laughed.

Braan really liked Fishlegs' lessons, there he learnt vikings' names for dragons, which he found crazy, giving the dragons' name to Nuffink, showing off all the knowledge he already had to a very pleased teacher.

Nuffink also liked the classes. It was already the case before, but bringing Braan there assured him company when he was usually drowned in Zephyr's gang. Yet, as the days went on, the kids were talking more and more to the chestnut boy.

Vikings were curious, and Braan was the newest thing in town. If some of them gave up rapidly because of his peculiar speaking, too lazy to translate maybe, others held on and got along with him after passing in shy shield.

People had to admit his joyfulness and endless energy made him nice to hang out with and easy to talk to. His on-the-surface shyness was considered endearing by Zephyr's gang and the Gunter sisters.

Nuffink got jealous. Braan had spent his childhood among dragons, ignoring everything about viking traditions and habits, yet he was handling himself far better than Nuffink ever had in his whole viking life.

He knew that Braan had an advantage since he was the newest attraction, and that this newness would fade with time, but he couldn't help but be jealous and chew the cud. Particularly during the first lesson of the following week.

Indeed, Braan got to the center place first since Nuffink stopped on the way when Gobber asked him something about the forge. And when the viking finally got to the class with a slight late, he found Braan in the middle of Zephyr's gang, sat between her and Birdlegs. The soft smiling girl was resting her head on the boy's shoulder, twisting herself since he was shorter than her.

And that was what made Nuffink snap. Braan being more popular than him, he could accept it, but the boy having more success with girls… with Birdlegs ?! No way ! Out of question !

For the first time in his entire life, Nuffink let anger blind him, and decided to skip school. He left the village with fury and went into the woods. He planned on mulling over his rage and staying alone, but after three hours of doing so, he noticed he wasn't cooling down. He needed to evacuate, he needed some company, but Braan was the only person he was thinking on going too, and the last person he wanted to see at this point.

Then he got the idea to go see the dragons. The three young night furies were as energic and playful as always, even if Day was a bit tired – healing requiered a lot of energy and he used to spend it in games.

Toothless hasn't come back for a few days, but Light and Snow were watching over the hatchlings. Nuffink's presence didn't bother them at all anymore, yet Braan's missing worried Snow, so the viking reassured her with a smile and some caress.

Remembering this extraordinary bound between the winterwind dragon and the chestnut boy helped chasing away his anger, and he remembered what he liked in the boy.

He then confessed his troubles to the boy's mother and the injured dragon. He wasn't sure Snow and Day would inderstand what he was saying, but saying it oul loud made him feel better. It also made him realize that, actually, he wasn't mad at the boy. Neither was he jealous that he got more popular than him. He was jealous of the time the boy spent with others. He wasn't angry that Birdlegs liked Braan, he was worried the boy would like her too and want to spend more time with her than… with him.

Actually, Nuffink was afraid he would not have the boy by his side, he was afraid to loose what they had, even if he still wasn't sure he could call that frienship. He was afraid to lose their… comradeship ? Fellowship ? Collusion ? He didnt know how to call that, and he again noticed he still didn't dare to ask Braan to be his friend.

What an idiot he was, he thought.

Realization hit him hard when he heard the boy's voice calling him out. His slim frame came out of the bushed and hopped to them. As usual, he was smiling this toothy grin and, as usual, he got a warm welcome from Snow.

It took him a couple minutes to struggle out of her affection and join the young viking, plopping cross-legged next to him – it seemed to be his favorite sitting position.

''You not come to lesson today, me worried.''

''Were you ?'' The viking wondered.

He couldn't manage to look at him in the eye, he was focusing on stroking Day's side, looking at him instead. Braan noticed his concern and look for the dragon, making him smile.

''You worried Day ?''

Nuffink didn't replied, his viking proud making him deny any sentimental feeling, but he was mainly trying to hide his real troubles. Braan chuckled and elbowed him, mischief and playfulness pouring from his aura.

''You like him, heh ?''

''Maybe.'' The viking groweld while averting his eyes, tensed shoulders.

''Him too.''

Day grumbled, seemingly denying it, and turned his back on them, lifting himself and bouncing to join the other's game.

His behaviour amused both boys, who giggled in good mood. Nuffink felt better by laughing like this, yet it was before silence fell again. It didn't seem to weight on Braan, but it surely did on the viking. He breathed in heavily, trying to gather his courage. It was time to ask this damned question. He waited long enough, he even feared he waited too long.

''Braan, there's something I'd like to ask you.''

''Yep ?''

''Do you… Do you want to be my friend ?''

He cleched his eyes shut when he asked the question, tensing up as if he was brasing himself to be hit. It took him a moment to finally find the courage to look at the boy. Silence didn't help him calming down, cirousity and anxiety mixing in his heart and head as he finally looked at the boy. Braan wans't moving, as if he was frozen in spot, eyes wide and lips pressed in a fine line.

''You serious ?'' He blurted out.

Nuffink couldn't guess what he was thinking judging by his face and voice, and that made him even more worried. He replied with a shy nodding, then the brown-eyed boy bursted out in laughters. He laughed so hard he slapped his lap before falling back and rolling in the grass, clenching his stomach and kicking his legs around.

Needless to say how bad Nuffink felt. He felt stupid, silly even, betrayed, and most of all hurt. Was it that funny he hoped they could be friends ? Apparently. Nuffink felt even more bad he had believed so. Braan's hilarity made him want to disappear, even more when the boy talked between his giggles.

''You big dumbie !'' He laughed.

A couple minutes later he finally calmed himself, adding to the viking's unwellness. When Braan caught his breath and wipe some tears, Nuffink was turning his back on him, cross-armed and pouting with moist eyes. He didn't want to cry in front of the boy, he didn't want anyone to see him cry.

The brown-eyed boy sat properly and taped his shoulder.

''Hey.'' He called out with a so soft voice it convinced the viking to look at him. ''You no me friend.''

Nuffink had understood, but hearing it made him feel even more sad and rejected. Yet, the boy suddenly launched himself at him, his head almost hitting his shoulder as he hugged him and laughed again.

''You me best friend !''

Nuffink froze. What ? Did he heard right ? Suddenly, all his negative thoughts faded away, all his insecurities, his incertitudes, disappeared. He suddenly felt so light he almost thought he could fly. A wide smile crept onto his face.

''Really ?'' He asked still astounded.

''Me sad you no think same…''

''What ? No, no, no, I-''

He tried to made up and waved his arms in panick while the boy was still hanging on him, making a faint sound that sounded like muffled chuckles. Nuffink stayed still for a second, before frowning.

''You're kidding, right ?''

Braan tried not to, but he bursted out again and laughed with all his heart.

''I knew it ! You do it on purpose !''

He pushed him away and turned his back again, pouting these jibes that still warmed up his heart. Braan did see him as a friend, even as a best friend. Nuffink could _really_ call him his friend, and he couldn't be more happy than that. He finally did it ! He finally made a friend on his own, without any help from his sister ! A real friend ! _His_ friend !

He wanted to pout and fake he was angry at Braan for his jibes, but he just couldn't help it. How could he look angry when every piece of his body and mind was delighted and smiling ? He just wanted to smile, laugh, shout his joy and jump in delight, smash the air with his fists, hive-five the boy who was his friend.

Because he finally had a friend.


	11. Binding

Disclaimers : I do not own _How To Train Your Dragon_ nor the characters nor the dragons. I only own the personnality of Zephyr and Nuffink, the OCs, the winterwind dragon and the shadows.

Cover art by me, please don't use it.

Thank you all for following this story and still be here after so many chapters :)

Hope you enjoy !

Love and scales !

* * *

**Chapte****r****10**

**Binding**

The following day, another lesson took place at the center place of the village. Dragon of the day was the deadly nadder, yet Nuffink couldn't help but ask questions about the night fury. Since he didn't seem to drop the subject no matter how many times the teacher would go back to deadly nadder, he gave up and changed class subject. After all he was there to teach them about dragons, all dragons, no matter in which order.

Nuffink wanted details about the different species of furies. He recalled his father told him about Light, even if the chief didn't call her that way. Fishlegs explained Toothless was the last known night fury and that his mate, a light-fury, was actually from a relative specie.

Unlike night furies, light furies weren't extinct but since they all lived in Drakanheim in the first place, they were never seen before. Then Nuffink finally asked the real question that was nagging his mind : how would vikings name the offspring of these two species ? Without the young viking noticing, a mocking smile crept on Braan's face when he asked the question.

''And if the two species were to have hatchlings, like Toothless and his mate, how would they be called ?''

''Well…'' Fishlegs didn't have an answer yet, but he was always pleased to be asked tricky questions that needed thinking and were showing his students were really interested. It wasn't the first time Nuffink would do this, hence he was one of Fishlegs' favorite students.

Plus he had to admits he never thought about that before. He remembered his friend Hiccup telling him about a visit to Drakanheim, the first time he found Toothless again and saw his family. The light fury and him did had babies, but noone thought about naming them.

''Huh… I suppose we could call them nightlights ?'' He finally said, shurgging.

''Wow.'' Zephyr approved. ''Nice name.''

Nuffink agreed with her and sat down again, finally letting Fishlegs resume his lesson. The young viking disturbed it that much the teacher decided to keep on going about night furies, reporting deadly nadder for another time.

When Nuffink got settled back next to Braan, he noticed the insisting glance and the one-sided smile, so he asked him – rather growled at him – what was amusing him.

''Nothing.'' The boy faked with a smirk. ''You ask for Day, heh ?''

''No, I was curious, that's all.''

He straightened proudly but this didn't erase the chestnut boy's smile. Despite resisting, Nuffink smiled too, even if he rolled his eyes trying to hide it.

After the class, and after a good lunch, the boys decided to go visit the dragons at the Stairs. Neither thought their constant round-trip into the woods would raise suspicions around them, yet it was the case. Zephyr watched them disappearing in the trees, curious and a bit upset. She wondered what they were doing there.

She got even more suspicious when she spotted her brother a few minutes later, going back into the forest while dragging a heavy basket. She felt the urge to follow him but was distracted when one of her friends called out for her. By the time she turned her gaze towards the trees again, her brother was nowhere to be seen. She gave up following him, but her suspicions remained.

The young blond-haired viking walked through the woods, dragging and trying to carry the heavy, fish-fulled basket. It took him some time to reach the Stairs, but surprisingly less than he thought. Was this dayly exercice making him gain some muscles ?

When he finally arrived at the Stairs, he glanced around him and got a glimpse of the exact dragon he was searching for. Day was quietly lying on the grass and popped up his head when he heard the footsteps.

''Hi Day !'' The viking greeted him.

Said dragon immediatly smelt the fish and rushed to it, making the young viking laugh. He dropped the basket on the ground and spread its contents. The white nightlight beams seeing how much fishes there were.

''So, there's some cod, salty salmon, and some trout. I think I took a perch fish too but I'm not sure.''

The dragon burried his snout in the pile and started to stuff himself with the meal, amusing his neighbor even more.

''Try to spare some for the others, would you ?'' He teased.

Then he noticed the dragon didn't wear his splint. The tail was no longer swollen and the bruise didn't seem visible anymore, but it was difficult to say since there was this strange green-colored substance on his scales.

''Are you… healed ?'' The viking half-asked, half-beamed.

The dragon lifted his head at the sound of his happy voice, then tilted it to the side. Nuffink pointed at his tail and then the dragon understood. He swayed the tail back and forth with this seemingly toothy grin of his, starting to bounce around the viking.

Yet this good mood faded when Nuffink noticed it was just the two of them. He frowned and get a look below, but he couldn't see the others. Strange, usually they were that noisy he didn't have to see them to know they were here. But they weren't. He got used to the fact Toothless wasn't coming back – he surely had a lot of things to do in Drakanheim, as the chief in the village – but all the others ? Why would they leave Day alone ?

Neither of Light, Dawn, Dusk or Snow were there, evenless Braan.

''We said we would meet up here…'' The viking mumbled to himself.

He tried to think it out, find an explanation, but Day cut out his thoughts when he muzzled him on the back. The viking glanced at him and saw the basket was now completely empty.

''Did you seriously just ate everything yet ?''

The dragon warrbled at him with a pleased expression, making the viking grin and stroke his scaly head.

''Say buddy, do you know where the others are ?''

Day didn't reply, obviously not with words since Nuffink couldn't understand him, but he did with movements. He walked past him and motioned him a direction with his head. Nuffink hesitated with a puzzled look, the dragon lowly growled and suddenly took off. He turned around and grabbed the viking's arms before flying away.

''What, Day ?!'' The viking panicked, his legs flailing around in the void. ''What are you doing ! Let me go ! Let me go ! Aaaaah !''

The dragon didn't pay attention to his cries and struggling as he flew above the forest, taking him towards the north side of the island, reaching the sea within blinks of eye. Nuffink couldn't stay calm but stopped yelling like a mad-man, getting a strong hold of the paws that were securing him. Day brought him to a part of the island the young viking hasn't explored yet since it was at a good three-days walk from the village.

There, thanks to thei high position from the sky, he saw the others. They were all there, except from Toothless, at the bottom of a dizzyingly high cliff, playing on the sand of an hidden beach. Braan saw him and made wide signs with his arms. Nuffink understood he was yelling at him, but he was too far to hear him.

Day dove and slowed down before dropping the viking on the sand and landing a few steps next to him. Nuffink stumbled to get up and wiped off the sand on his tunic before Braan could reach him, a wide glee on his face.

''I thought we would meet at the Stairs.'' Nuffink stated.

''Me too, but Day healed, so change plans.''

''Change for what ?''

The mischievous boy smiled even more and put his fists on his hips while straightening. His posture seemed imposing, image instantly wasted by his slim frame. Nuffink tried not to laugh at this, plus he was too curious to do so.

''You want fly ?'' Braan asked.

The chief's son froze in confusion. Fly ? What did he mean by that ? On a dragon's back ? ''Really ?'' he gaped.

Braan smile again and started to bounce.

''Yes ! You come, me show you game.''

''What game ?''

Now the viking was confused. Braan talked about flying, and now playing game ? What was he planning again ?

The boy motioned him to come next to him, curiousity made the viking obey blindly. They steps next to each other, facing the wide blue ocean, one step distance between them, legs parted. Braan seemed to be impatient, as if this game was one of his favorite and he couldn't wait to share it with the viking.

''Now rise arms.''

Nuffink hesitated, not sure of what the boy wanted him to do exactly. He glanced at him and saw how he himself rose his arms over his head, as if he was trying to catch the sky itself. Nuffink noticed how Snow reacted to the gesture, her big round eyes sparkled with a glint of playfulness, looking straight at her offspring's arms.

''Mommy !'' The boy called out. ''Slide !''

The winterwind dragon immediatly took off with a cooing and excited sound, she passed over the boy and took his arms in her paws, lifting him from the ground before heading towards the ocean. Braan's laugh followed them as he was calling out for Nuffink, trying to make him do the same thing. The young viking shook his head, trying to get rid of his astonishment, and rose again his arms.

''D-Day ! Slide !''

He wasn't sure what he was expecting for, but he felt two strong paws grib his arms and lifting him into the air. His legs wiggled in the non-existent ground while the air brushed his face, blowing his hair out of the way. By looking over his shoulder, he could see how Light, Dawn and Dusk were following them, the two young seemed very happy to play in the water. Then Nuffink looked again in front of him to see Day bending his head to look at him, green eyes sparkling and tongue hanging out his mouth.

The viking chuckled and allowed himself to relax even if being hung in the void, only held by his arms, was frightening. Then he saw Snow flying in front of them, coming from the left side and drifting to the right, lowering her level until Braan's fet met the water, splashing around. She kept this pace and suddenly, it looked like Braan was sliding on the water surface, as if he was skating on the ice. His laugh seemed to fill the entire sky with his pure joy.

Nuffink then understood why this game was called 'slide', and came his turn. Day lowered too and Nuffink started when cold and wet water met his boots. Then he chuckled and straightened his legs, sliding on the water, creating little splashes and waved on his path. He guffawed as loud as the other boy, the dragons chortling around them, Dawn and Dusk whirling about and palying with water.

Even if the viking got scared in the air, he had to admit this game was really funny. Risk of falling was still there, but he had this reassuring feeling Day wouldn't let go of him at any cost, he had a strong hold of him, he knew he could trust him not to drop him.

The moment lasted for a few moment before they all went back to the beach. There, it was Nuffink's turn to show some game to Braan. They started by building a sand catle, yet the boucing and too-excited dragons kept on destroying it by stepping on it, smashing it with their tail of wings… Nuffink even got hit by on of Dusk's wings but he just laughed at it.

After the third fall of the great sand kingdom, they decided to stop. When Nuffink picked up a twig and started to draw on the sand, the dragons got interested. Suddenly, Light torn off a young tree from the cliff and dragged it on the sand, tracing whirling circles and waves all around them. She seemed to try and mimick him, but the tree was too long to be handy.

She still had a great time and managed to tantalize her hatchlings. They started a new game, consisting of boucning and jumping in the area without stepping on the several lines. Braan laughed and joined them, Nuffink following suite. Light stopped her draw and watch cooing the youngling playing, Snow doing the same.

Nuffink was enjoying himself like crazy, thanking all the gods to have sent him a friend like Braan. They were having such a good time they lost track on time, until the sky covered itself with the warm colors of the twilight.

Nuffink lost his smile and his shoulders dropped, he didn't want to go back home. Je wanted to stay there and play some more games with his friends. Yet he knew another scold would wait for them if they were too late. Then it dawned on him that they were farther than the Stairs. The way back from the Stairs were a good hour-walk, but this beach… it was a good three-days ! They were _so_ going to be late… And what about climbing this awfully too high cliff ?!

''Mom's gonna kill us…'' He lamented.

''Us can go back by fly ?'' Braan shrugged.

Nuffink hesitated, then contemplated the idea. It was true it would be way much faster, but what if the vikings see the dragons ? He told so to Braan, who chuckled before telling him they would land in the woods and finish on foot.

The plan settled, Braan climbed on his mother's back, then extended his hand to his friend. Nuffink tried to be not reluctant, but he was really anxious. He took Braan's hand with a shaking one and settled just before him. He didn't feel at ease, he tried to sit between two icy horns but had to slightly turn on one side. Snow's skin irridiated with cold, which wasn't helping him get comfortable.

When the dragon took off without any warning, only one beat of her gigantic wings sending them in mid-air, the echoing noise of her wings and the whistling of the wind filling the viking's ears, he panicked and wrapped his arms around her neck. She was cracking the air with great speed, the rest of the group followed her.

Nuffink felt sick, even more than when Day grabbed him the first time. He clenched his eyes shot in attempt to block out everything, but it was worst since it made it strengthened the feel of the void, the dragon's movements and the blowing wind.

Seeing he wasn't well, Braan tried to cheer him up. He lifted his legs and crouched behind him.

''Hey, Nuff !'' He called out louder to be heard through the wind.

He waited for the viking to look at him, eyes wide opened.

''Look this view- WAAAH !''

When the boy suddenly fell, ejected by the wind, Nuffink panicked even more and thought his heart would stop. He tried to straight up and look behind him, only to see Light just behind them, laughing her dragon laugh while Braan was wriggling in laughter on her back, safe and sound.

''You worried ?'' He teased.

''Show-off !'' Nuffink growled back.

He just had the fear of his life, yet he had to admit that distracted him from his previous anxiety. Braan could be a pain in his own way, but since it was obviously to make him feel better, Nuffink couldn't get mad at him.

''Oh, us stop !'' The boy suddenly said.

The dragons landed near the village, completely hidden in the woods, leaving the boys with only a five-minutes walk to do. Nuffink was glad to slide down Snow's back, he stroke the side of ther neck as a thank while trying to calm down in dizzying feeling. Then Braan came to him and elbowed his arms while still smiling.

''So ?'' He innocently asked.

Sometimes Nuffink just wanted to tear this smile off his face.

''So what ?'' He growled.

''Fly. What you think ?''

''It was… intense.''

He couldn't find another word to describe the experience. He had to admit he was scare, terrified even, but at the same time it was… intense. He may have felt a bit sick and dizzy, he had enjoyed it. He alsmot felt like doing it again.

''Cool. Tomorrow again.''

''What ?''

Braan laughed and taped his back before walking to Snow. He wrapped his arms around her head and hugged her, she cooed before coming to Nuffink and blowing in his face a chilling and misty air. It chased all his hair behind his face, making him laugh, she seemed to wish him good-night.

Both boys greeted all the dragons before watching them take off and disappeared behind the trees. The young viking felt a weight in his chest, in his heart, when they came out of view. He was so happy he had been accepted by them. It looked like he, just like Braan, was admitted in their family, and he got attached to them.

This surely was the explanation of seeing them leave made him sad. Was it what Braan felt everytime they had to leave ?

The following day's lesson was so long it became torture for both boys. They learnt about the hiddeous zippleback, but Nuffink could only think about the white nightlight. Braan had proposed him to fly on Day's back, while he would fly on his mom's.

If Braan was glad to fly, Nuffink wasn't in the same mood. Not that he didn't like to fly. Actually he found the experience incredible, but he was so frightened and couldn't handle the fact he didn't control anything.

However he had an idea to correct that. After a quick lunch at the forge, delighting Gobber with both boy's presence, they started working on a saddle. Nuffink remembered dragon riders mounted the dragons with it, some of the old leathered pieces could be found in some houses.

He got all the measurements he needed from Braan, which laughed of his idea all along the process.

''Day no like that.'' He teased.

''We'll see.'' The viking retorted.

They spent the rest of the day and a small portion of the night working on it, so they could only test it the following day. They woke up awfully early and headed to the Stairs where their reptile friends were still settled. Looked like they really liked this place.

When Day saw the saddle, he ran away, forcing Nuffink to pursue him, holding the not-so-heavy object at arms length. Braan couldn't help but laugh at it, and took notice of the teasing/ smugging look on the dragon's face, his tongue hanging out of his mouth with clear playfulness rather than complains about the object. He didn't seem against the idea to wear this thing on his back, he just wanted to play with the viking youth and make a fool of him just for fun-sport.

At last, Nuffink succeeded in fixing the object on the white nightlight's back, then they took off. Just a little fly around the Stairs rose a security issue when Nuffink fell off and landed in a bunch of thickets. He just had the time to get rid of the countless leaves they alreay had to head back to attend Fishlegs' lesson.

The chief's son never paid attention to the tales of scauldrons as he burried his nose in a notebook, thinking of how he could improve the saddle. Borrowing his father's old saddle and examine it proved to be pretty handy and he stole a couple ideas, mixing them with what he had learnt about Day's behaviour and way of moving.

In the mid-afternoon they went back to the dragons and made a new fly test with Nuffink's modifications of the saddle, now binding him to it with two ropes to prevent another fall. This time, they went a bit farther into the forest but when Nuffink tried to pilot Day, they crashed again. Braan, on Snow's back the whole time, followed them and found them in the middle of a wide grass field where Day rolled himself with pleasure and purrs.

The two other nightlights joined him, forcing the boys to find another occupation. It ended up in a hide-and-seek game in the high-grass, Snow loosing all the time because of her heigh and sun-glowing scales. This was also the moment Nuffink learnt that nightlights, as well as light furies, had the capacity to really hide.

Their scales reacted to heat and turned into a reflective surface that made them almost invisible. The young viking could still see the outlines of the dragons but if he wasn't close, he couldn't see them at all. It was the first time Nuffink saw it, yet Braan told him it was actually one of their favorite trick and game, which astounded him.

The brown-eyed boy felt happy to see his friend getting more and more enthusiastic about flying. He always had loved flying, so seeing he could share this with someone else just made him… so happy. He was looking forward to Nuffink getting used to fly, he couldn't wait to race his friend and play mid-air games, even if he knew Snow was way faster than night-furies.

The following days, Nuffink had a hard time realizing he was getting more popular in town. It seemed to be a secondary effect of Braan's presence, or maybe it was him showing his true colors when he was with the boy ?

Once they were stepping out of the family house, the Gunter sisters and Zephyr's gang were always coming to talk to them. _Them_, not only Braan. Nuffink found himself talking much often and longer with Olga, finding out a soft and very nice personality. She reminded him a bit of Birdlegs, but shyer and less clever than the neat-minded Ingerman girl.

To his surprise, Sneezelout and Braan got along very well, their prankster side of personality moved them together. The boy's passion for dragons also drew him closer to Birdlegs, both boys and her spent all Fishlegs' lessons stuck up together.

Since Nuffink was slowly gaining muscles by dragging a basket of fishes through the forest once or twice a day and also riding Day, Zephyr, Gorth and Igvid spent more time with him, making him join their training.

Days slowly became more and more fulled of activities. Before they only had to deal with classes and the dragons, but now they had also to count their new friends in their schedules. Nuffink didn't complain. If, at first, he had been worried Braan would spent much time with them and forget about him, the boy kept on proving him he was his _best friend_ by spending most of his time with him and the dragons.

Nuffink contemplated how much meeting Braan was good for him and changed his life. He never had realized how withdrawn he was before – being made fun of all the time about the imaginary dragon surely didn't helped him to open up, but whatever. It was only a comment from his sister that helped him realize. She assured him she liked to see him like this, more opened to others, more welcoming, more assured too.

It was as if the chestnut boy helped him out of a cocoon he didn't even realized he had built around him. But as he thought about it, we wondered if it was really only Braan's doing, or the dragons' too.

He coudln't say, but he didn't really care, he had never felt as well-being in his village as since Braan arrived in his life. The more time Nuffink spent with the boy and the dragons, the more he stregthened his friendship bounds, the more he learnt about the winged creatures, the more he pushed further his limits and discover himself anew, the more he felt free and happy.

He could even sense the rising proud of his parents, his mother didn't talk to him in the same way, and she didn't look at him in the same manner either. Zephyr was happy about it, yet came the moment Nuffink feared : she asked to come with the boys in the forest so she could be part of one of their adventures.

Nuffink couldn't imagine introducing her to the dragons, so suddenly, whereas she didn't even believed they could be elsewhere than in Drakanheim. Not that he enjoyed lying to her, but he liked to know that the dragons were a secret he shared with Braan. With Braan only. It was kind of the sement of their frienship.

He declined his sister, assuring it was a secret between the two boys. Obviously, that didn't pleased her. She was really curious, she wanted to know what was so important in her brother's life, she wanted to be a part of it too.

She let it go for the time being, but her curiousity only increased everytime she would see them leaving for the forest or going back from it.

She was patient. Eventually she would find out.

* * *

Chapter 10 already ? o.O

So... what do you think ? Will Zephyr find out what's happening ? ;)


	12. Into the sky

Disclaimers : I do not own _How To Train Your Dragon_ nor the characters nor the dragons. I only own the personnality of Zephyr and Nuffink, the OCs, the winterwind dragon and the shadows.

Cover art by me, please don't use it.

Hope you enjoy !

Love and scales !

* * *

**Chapte****r ****11**

**Into the sky**

A new began on the island of Berk, but it wasn't going to look like the others for Nuffink and Braan. Indeed, the boys decided to change their routine. There was no dragon lesson, allowing the boys to spend their entire day outside the village, away from all questions and disturbances, just the both of them and the dragons.

Once again, they were in the sky, far away from the Stairs and even farther from the viking village. Light was reluctant to let Day, but she finally let Day leave without the rest of the family. It was only thanks to Braan's negociations, and also the fact he spoke dragon langage, that convinced her.

So there were two white dragons floating above the ocean, north-west from the island. It was the best flying field according to Braan, northwind was smooth and there were less obstacles there.

Nuffink was starting to master flying on a dragon's back, but he still had the same problem as all the other times.

''No forget,'' Braan told him, ''you no fly on dragon, you fly with. You try control him, him no like it.''

''Yeah, I wouldn't like it either.'' The viking admitted.

''You trust him, him no want crash or ram into things either.''

Day approved by a low growl, shaking his head in the process. Nuffink stroke the side of his neck, then took a deep breath.

''Okay, I'll try hard.''

He tightened his grip on the saddle's handles and prepared himself to not use them to direct the dragon.

Said dragon was flying straight with cruising pace, just below the light clouds. Even if he didn't control anything and still had the fear to fall, Nuffink really like to fly. Feeling the wind on his face and playing with his hair, the floating sensation and this feeling of being so high nobody could reach him… it was so amazing. Plus sharing this moment with his friend made it even more special.

So far the fly was quiet, until the moment Snow suddenly cut the road of the nightlight and dove below. Nuffink wanted to scold them, convinced it was Braan's idea, but Day thought otherwise and playfully pursued them, doving at an incredible speed.

Nuffink held on the handles for dear life while emptying his lungs with a loud scream, while the dragons chased each other at the sea level, zigzaging between the rare reefs.

Eventually, Day slowed down and climbed again. Snow followed him, transporting Braan's laugh all along.

''Yeah !'' Nuffink yelled in his renewed delight. ''Go on, buddy !''

It was his turn to laugh and feel the joy come back into his frame, then Snow came closer, allowing the boys to speak to each other even if they had to yell so they could see each other.

''So ?'' Braan asked.

''It's so fantastic !''

Day let out his tongue, instantly caught on the wind and letting a small drool escaping from his mouth. Without a warning, he made a spin that shook Nuffink's guts. Despite the slight dizzying feeling, the viking laughed again.

Then something brushed against them, it passed so fast the air almost knocked out the viking from the saddle. Only a quick reflex from the dragon saved them from the collision. The thing moved so fast Nuffink didn't have the time to see anything, only a dark blur. He looked around them and spotted a dark mass. It was too far to see what it was exactly, but the viking remained curious.

''Wow, what was that ?'' He asked.

He couldn't see it in details, so he tried to search in his memory. The dark frame was obviously too big to be a bird, and too fast too. Was it a dragon ? He turned to Braan and was about to ask him, but another black blur passed by. This time, it didn't just brushed against them, it crashed right into Snow. The impact was so strong and violent Braan almost fell, he managed to hold onto one of his mother's horns while she lost her balance and began to fall.

''No !'' Nuffink panicked. ''Day, stop !''

The nightlight slowed down but received himself a full force impact. Nuffink's life rode couldn't endure it and snapped, ejecting the young viking in mid-air.

Day didn't realize right away what just happened and roared in fury to the thing that attacked him. Then he noticed all his friends were free falling. He shook his head and dove to their rescue.

''Braan !'' Nuffink yelled.

Strangely, the viking was falling faster than the others, making him able to reach them, yet he couldn't understand why Snow was still falling despite of how she beated her wings. Her balance seemed out of reach no matter how she tried. Braan was still on her back even if gravity was lifting his legs, he still held on the horn.

''What is she waiting for ?! Tell her to fly !''

''She no straighten !''

''Take my hand !''

''Me no leave her !''

Nuffink still extended his hand, by flailing his legs he could almost swin in the air and getting closer to them, yet by the time he did so, he outpaced them, making him scream even louder.

''Day !'' Braan panicked. ''Help him ! You hurry !''

The nightlight cracked the air with an incredible speed to reach out for the viking, he grabbed one of his legs and spoon him around to throw him back on his back, the young viking almost missed the catch but managed to sit back on the saddle. Then the dragon tried to straighten himself, but the impulse was so strong and took them away at top-speed.

He opened his wings to try and slow down, but it barely helped, it only made them avoid the impact with the trees. Even Day was in complete panick seeing how fast they were overflying the forest. They were barely above the top trees, just inches from scrape them, it was a miracle Day's tail didn't do it already. Ignoring his overwelming fear, Nuffink tried to find a solution to slow down, and he could only got a glimpse of another dark blur roaming the sky.

Actually, there was three of them, all heading straight to them. Day roared and loaded a bright light into his throat despite his out-of-control path. A purple blast came out of his mouth and exploded right in front of them before the dragon closed his wings and threw himself inside the fire-cloud. Nuffink closed his eyes and curled on himself, bracing himself for the burns, but he didn't feel it for more than a fragment of seconds.

Yet, when he opened his eyes, he thought he was dying. He couldn't see Day anymore ! His scales had turned into their mirror-like reflective state, yet the saddle and passenger were still fully visible, spotting immediatly their position.

Day growled in irritation when he noticed that, the dark blurs still on their tracks.

''Sorry !'' Nuffink yelled in half guilt and half fear of what it implied : they couldn't hide from this things.

For a second, the young viking feared the dragon would eject him to save himself, but to his surprise, he didn't.

Instead, the dragon performed a turn round, heading his belly to the sky and the viking upside down, before throwing another purple blast, this time directed to their attackers. It landed right onto one of them, which immediatly fall while the others dispersed. Nuffink once again wondered what it was.

Landscape was racing too fast around him, and these things were even faster, too fast to clear the blur. All he could say was these things were black, or dark grey, too big for birds, and they seemed angry at them for an unknown reason.

One of them came back and crashed on Day's side. He roared with rage as a strange black liquid spurt on them. Yet, the collision had manage to slow down their pace and enable the dragon to regaign control over his direction. He beated his wings and halted to a almost stationary fly, watching carefully their surronding and a whistling light in his throat.

Nuffink clung on the handles so strongly he could break his knuckles, panting in panick and heart racing in his chest, adrenaline and panick eluding all the questions his mind tried to ask him. The questions were : what were these things, and what did they want ?

He started when another purple blast was spit by the nightlight, aiming for two black blurs which dodged it almost effortlessly. Day dove into the forest trying to lose them.

He flew and slalomed between the trees, the viking bending and trying follow his movements to not hinder him. After some frights they could crash into several obstacles, seeing how the black things dodged everything as well as Day, they flew out of it since it was clear they couldn't mislead them there.

When the white nightlight came out of the trees with the firm intention of fighting them, a loud whistling echoes through the sky, then a purple blast passed newt to them, but it wasn't one of Day's. It struck one of the black things.

The other two let out a loud screeching noise that reverberated between Nuffin's ears, sending shivers all along his back. Then they flew away as Light pursue them in an enraged roar that could froze blood in veins. Nobody touched her babies, she was definitively a mother.

After the departured of the strange black blurs, she snorted fiercely and came back to Day and Nuffink, whining and sniffing them with concern. Dawn and Dusk came along and made sure their brother was fine.

Nuffink managed to calm down by seeing this reunion, yet the fear hit him again. Or rather, worry.

''Braan ! Snow !''

The furies around him started and began to scan the area, all of them seraching for their missing fellows.

With a renewed-alarmingly-fast path, they searched the forest, barely spreading in case their attackers would come back. Nuffink could have break his voice while screaming his friend's name, and it took a forever before they finally found them.

Dawn was the one to caught sight of the winterwind dragon. She was in a tree, half lying half in it, half hanging. One of her wings was pierced by a branch. She stirred growling and managed to free her wing with a painful whine before beating it in an attempt to balance her body.

Then she twitched and look frantically around her, before freezing when her head noticed something below. Over four branches underneath lay Braan. He was sprawled on his back, arms and legs hanging from it, motionless. While the other dragons kept on flying above them, Day tried to go through the trees and landed in the branch just above the boy's.

Nuffink jumped from his back, his worry hushing the fear of falling. He managed to reach his friend and stried to shake him.

''Braan ? Braan ! You okay ?!''

When the boy woke up with difficulty, he helped him sit.

''You okay ?'' He repeated with less panick but still a lot of worry.

''Nuff… ? Hey, you fine !''

The big smile spread on his face and he immediatly hugged his viking friend with relief, yet he winced and released him to hold his left shoulder.

''Are you hurt ?''

''No, me fine…''

''Let me get a look at it.''

Braan hesitated, but he let him do so. Nuffink couldn't really look at his shoulder with the tunic over it, but there was definitively something wrong with his arm : there was a odd lump on his shoulder and his arm seemed to hang lifeless, as if he could not move it. The viking could barely touch it it made his friend shout with pain.

The viking didn't have a lot a healer knowledge, but it was obvious his friend needed help.

''That looks pretty bad, you must go to the healer.''

Both boys lifted their head when they heard the dragons whine. The furies flying were all looking at them with round and anxious eyes, Snow was bent in two to watch them with this deep face only a mother could have for her babies, one wing hanging loose, and Day staring both of them with a mixture of worry and curiosity.

''Don't worry guys, I'll bring him back soon.'' Nuffink smiled at them.

Then he turned to Braan, seeing how the boy was smiling to the white nightlight.

''Thank you save him.'' He said with clear gratitude all over his features.

Nuffink was moved his friend feared for him before himself, yet it made him feel guilty too. Day saved him, but neither of them could do anything for Snow and Braan, and both ended up wounded. The white nightlight hung with his tail on the branch to reach them upside down, then covered both boy's cheeks with slime and affection.

''Aw,'' Nuffink half joked, half was disgusted. ''Stop it, Day !''

The sane dragons help the wounded one and the boys to get to the ground. Before heading back to the village, Braan was too worried for his mother and insisted to check out her wound. It wasn't a big deal, it didn't hinder her to fly, there was just a small hole in her membrane. An eye-sized hole, which was pretty nothing compared to her vast wings. Plus, she had four of them.

Light refused to leave her hatchlings alone again, so the whole groupe escorted the boys. Both boys climbed on the light fury's back, depositing them just few steps from the end of the forest, and left with the others, back to the Stairs. The remaining way back was silent, the air around them felt heavy, but Nuffink convinced himself it was because of the pain Braan was thoughtful.

For his part, Nuffink still wondered what was these stranges black things, and why they had attacked them. He wondered if Braan met them before, if he knew something about them, yet he couldn't ask him as they reached the village.

Nuffink wanted to bring Braan directly to the healer, whose house was near the meat hall, but as they were walking the streets, vikings saw them. Both boys looked bad.

On one hand, Nuffink was pale, still shaken by the experience, and covered in soot because of Day's camouflage. On the other hand, Braan was holding his arm and had a few scratches on his face and clothes.

Vikings got worried and hurried to them.

''Nuffink ! Braan !''

''What happened to you, boys ?''

''Are you alright ?''

Both boys glanced at each other, they coudln't picture themselves explaning anything without mentioning the dragons nor the black things, so the chief's son tried to elude the questions with a nervous smile.

''Can we talk about this later ? We need to go to Grunter's.''

''Oh yes, of course !''

''Recover yell, lad.''

One viking, living up to the brute reputation, slaped Braan's shoulder – visibly in a tempt to comfort him – earning a loud painful shout in return. This shout caught the attention of the remaining villagers who didn't notice the commotion yet. Zephyr was one of them. She saw the boys and worried immediatly, espacially when she saw they were heading to the healer's house.

The chief's son couldn't think about anything elsa than his worries for Braan's injury. He couldn't think about what would happen, what he could say to his parents nor the healer, neither how he could explain what had happened. One thing for sure, he wasn't prepared to face his father at Grunter's.

He wondered what the chief was doing at the healer's, and why Gobber was there too. The black smith had a bandage around his only forearm, the healer was finishing binding it, yet the three men turned their head to the door when it was opened, revealing the two boys.

''Son ?'' Hiccup hesitated. ''Braan ? What's happening ?''

''By Odin's beard !'' Gobber exclaimed. ''What happened to you two ?''

''Braan, look at ye, lad…'' The healer lamented before rising from his chair and coming to the boys.

Nuffink didn't find anything to reply and stuttered throught words that didn't even took shape in his mind. Braan didn't talk at all. Actually, he never really dared to adress adults instead of Nuffink. The only sound the vikings adults could get out of them was a loud shout of pain as the healer touched Braan's arm to check it.

Everyone started at the sound, Grunter apologized and led the boy to sit on a chair. He started his auscultation, carefully lifting the tunic to get a look at the shoulder, Braan wincing and trying to smother his cries. Nuffink thought he would pass out when he saw Braan's shoulder : the skin was purple blue and looked like something was poking from the inside.

''Dislocated shoulder.'' The healer informed. ''I have to put it back in place. Nuffink, you should get back home.''

''W-Why ?!'' Said viking complained.

''Won't be pretty, you shouldn't see that.''

Hearing that, Braan's head snapped up, he glanced at Nuffink with a terrified look, almost distressed, and that made the young viking even more uneasy. He just couldn't leave his friend like this. He wanted to stay, yet his father gave him a serious look.

''Nuffink, do go home, please. You'll tell me what happened. Gobber, stay here with Braan.''

''Okay, chief.'' The black-smith rejoined.

Nuffink felt even more bad while forced to leave. His father led him to the door, he looked at his friends as long as he could, expresing his deepest apologies just with the look. Braan semmed even more distressed. Then the eye contact was broken when the door closed between them.

The young viking followed his father aimlessly, almost lifelessly. Hiccup slowed down their path when he noticed how his son wasn't responding at all, head low and dull gaze. Then the rest of the Haddocks ran to them.

''Zephyr told me Nuffink and Braan got hurt, what happened ?!'' The chieftess almost yelled in her worry.

''Calm down, Astrid.'' Hiccup rejoined calmy.

Yet he couldn't add a word the chieftess spotted their son just next to him. She kneeled and cupped his face while examining him.

''You're alright, sweetie ?'' She asked.

She was shaking him back and forth, but he could react. His body didn't answered his mind, and said mind was in a strange mixture of blankness and overflowing thoughts.

He was worried for Braan, he was shaken by the attack, and confused about the nature of what attacked them. He didn't see them. Too big to be birds, too small to be dragons, black or dark-grey, moving so strangely… Did they had wings ? He wasn't even sure about that, everything happened so fast. Only onoe thing was sure, it wasn't dragons.

He finally came back to reality when his mother wiped his shoulder while frowning.

''Nuffink, what is this ?''

He blinked and glanced at his mother's hand. Her fingers and palm were covered in a odd black liquid. It looked pretty strange, it reflected light almost like metal would do.

He blinked again and turned his attention to his right shoulder, then noticed how he was covered with the substance, as if he had been sprayed with it. He also found a feather glued in the black fluid.

A deep-gray feather that didn't look like a bird. It was too long and too rigid for a bird's. He ttok it and turned it in his hands to have a better look, all in an very slow motion. He got hypnotized by the way it was reflecting light, then he got a flash, like a memory of the attack.

He saw the black blur passing right next to Day, ignoring the powerful wings beating across the dragon, and he swore he had seen two orange light sparkling like fire.

He started and drop the feather while screaming in fear. His mom immediatly got a hold of his shoulder to steady him.

''It's okay, son, it's okay. What was it ?''

''I-I-I don't k-know !'' He stuttered in panick. ''I-I didn't see it, it was too fast !''

Since the young viking couldn't calm down, his parents decided to not rush him with the explainations. Instead, they walked him to the house, where they would just wait to hear from Grunter. When Nuffink stepped into his room, he bustled about without understanding why.

The first thing he did was get rid off his tunic and throw it to the other side of the room, putting as much distance as possible between him and the black fluid. Panting heavily, eyes wide in fears, his hands were shaking and his heart racing. No, he couldn't calm down, these black things didn't want to leave his mind.

His parents and sister were standing at the doorframe, looking his restlessness with utter worry. He didn't even noticed they were here, he was pacing back and forth, pulling his hair as if he was going to rip them off from his skull, then he released them and tried to breath deeply. He paced again before collapsing at his desk.

He opened the first notebook he could lay a hand on and tried to draw the images haunting him. He scribbled and doodled frantically but got much more upset as he couldn't give shape to these black blurs. He didn't really saw them, and it was irritating.

After several minutes of watching him grumbles and tearing down page after page to crumple them and toss them around, his mother got tired of it and moved to action.

She reached him and put a hand on his shoulder, making him start. She tried to reassure him by telling him he was safe at home, especially with all the vikings in the village to protect him. He calmed down his breathing but remained worried. When she proposed him a warm bath, he declined and tell her all he wanted was to know Braan was fine.

Astrid understood but couldn't leave him alone, fearing he would go back to this desperate state of panick. So the four of them stayed together and settled down in the living room, wrapped in soft furs in front of a light fire.

Times elapsed in a strange way for the young viking. He felt better in this warm family cocoon watching over him, yet his troubles were still nagging at his mind. Every second felt like eternity, why was it so long for Braan to return ? Was it really just a dislocated shoulder ? Did Grunter lied and the boy had worst injuries ?

He started when someone knocked on the door before opening it. Braan was there, escorted by the healer, his left arm in a sling.

''There ye go, lad.'' Grunter told with his usual joyful tone. ''Don't forget to keep the sling for twentyish days, alright ?''

He gently patted his valid shoulder then nodded to greet the family before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Braan walked with hesitation, Nuffink jolted out on his feet and ran to him, stopping just a few steps from him, eyeing him with worry.

Once again, the boys didn't need words to understand each other. Nuffink conveyed all his worries and anxiousness through his eyes, Braan reassured him the same way, yet both of them were still shaken by the events. Astrid and Hiccup rose up too and moved closer to welcome the injured boy.

The day was far from over, but they still advised the boys to take some rest. Both didn't protest and went upstairs without any complain, nor any word at all.

The three remaining Haddocks' glances followed them, then silence fell. The parents exchanged a worried look, Astrid clenched her fists.

''It doesn't matter who or what did that, they will pay. I'll gather a team to search the woods and find them.''

She expected her husband to disagree with her, yet he just nodded his head. He clenched his fists too and turned to Zephyr, asking her to watch over the boys. If the teenage girl managed to look calm on the outside, she was fuming inside. Actually she was as furious as her mother : nobody hurts her little brother !

She frowned and nodded too, then watched her parents leave. She had no idea what had happened, but it surely shook both boys. Nuffink was a tought guy though, with all he handled back when he was made fun of by everyone. It required something terrible to affect him that much.

What could have frightened both boys like this ?


	13. Drakanheim, part 1

Disclaimers : I do not own _How To Train Your Dragon_ nor the characters nor the dragons. I only own the personnality of Zephyr and Nuffink, the OCs, the winterwind dragon and the shadows.

Cover art by me, please don't use it.

Hope you enjoy !

Love and scales !

* * *

**Chapte****r ****12**

**Drakanheim, part 1**

Nuffink woke up with a start, panting and sweating like mad, another nightmare. He tried to steady his breath and calm down, the memories of his dreams already fading away. Yet, his panick told him about what he had dreamt : those black blurry things which attacked them the previous day.

He swallowed hard and breathed in and out, slowly, deeply, before looking at his room. It was dark, yet there was some light coming from his window. The faint moonlight, and fire. He got curious as why the torches were still lightened up and wanted to see it for himself, he got up but noticed a figure at the window.

It was Braan. The boy was sat at the windowsill, wrapped in a fur, head against the wooden frame, eyes lost in the distance… or his thoughts.

''Braan ? You okay ?''

The boy started and sniffed before turning his head in his direction, he seemed suddenly pulled out from his thought, deep and dark thoughts according to his face. Nuffink didn't like seeing him life this, so he got up and walked to sit in front of him.

''You're thinking about the attack, don't you ?''

Braan didn't talked back but lowered his head while nodding. Then he glanced back to the outside, resuming his previous position. He looked so troubled.

''You know these creatures, don't you ?''

A new nodding.

''What are they ? It didn't look like dragons.''

Braan shrugged with only his non-injured shoulder but kept silent. Nuffink could understand the boy didn't want to talk about it, but he needed to know. He bent forward and put a hand on the boy's knee to catch his attention, but it didn't work. He still took his chance and talk with a more harsh tone.

''Braan, tell me.''

The brown-eyed boy closed them, breathing in slowly, then decided to talk even if he kept his gaze on the oustide.

''Dragon call them shadow. Live in Drakanheim too, underneath. Deep underneath. One day, rock crumble, then shadow out. Shadow truculent, attack dragons. Dragon fight back, shadow back to hole. Us think no come back, but them come back.''

Nuffink needed a couple seconds to translate what the boy told him, but still this story didn't answered his questions.

''What do they want ?''

''No know. Territory maybe ?''

Braan kept silent again, which not reassured the viking, then he turned his head to him to finally meet his gaze.

''That why us out. Toothless put us safe place to chase them. Many dragon out, spread different place, but if shadow out, very no good.''

He dropped his brown eyes to the ground, before looking outside again. Nuffink then understand what he was seeing in his eyes : worry. He surely was afraid for his mother and the furies, and Nuffink had to admit he was too.

He did as his friend and gazed outside, to see vikings patrolling torches in hand. It must have been his parents asking them to stay on guard in case of other attacks.

''Drakanheim is in danger, so ?'' The viking asked even if he already knew the answer.

He looked at his friend to see if he was silently answering, which he was doing since he nodded again.

''We have to see what's happening there.''

This sudden thrust of courage surprised Braan, who looked at him intently. Nuffink seemed a complete different person with this determination.

''I highly doubt my parents would believe us without proof, but we can't do nothing.''

''What you want do ?'' The boy enquiered with a mixture of apprehension and hope.

''Huh I… Give me some time to plan something, okay ?''

Braan stayed silent, thoughtful, as if he was weighting pros and cons. Nuffink waited for his answer, holding his breath without niticing it, until the boy nodded again.

They stayed a little longer to the window, silently watching the patrol outside, then they returned to bed. None of them felt tired, but they tried to sleep anyway. Nuffink couldn't even close his eyes, he was staring at the ceiling, thinking with every piece of his mind about a plan.

If Drakanheim was in danger, it meant all dragons were in danger. Nobody would believe him if he had to tell the vikings. Nobody did when he said he only saw a dragon, so telling them he had met a boy raised by them, who could understand their langage, pretending he had bound with not one but six dragons, pretending they were attacked by unknowned creatures threatening the whole hidden world…

No, they would ship him off for being crazy.

Shadows at Drakanheim was a huge problem, yet he had to find a solution alone. He could only trust Braan, Snow and the fury family for help. But would it suffice to fight such a threat ?

Braan didn't say how many of these shadows there were, but if they endangered the whole hidden world, they must have been numerous…

Night was short and restless because of this reflexion, yet it didn't lead to any idea. Nuffink still hadn't found anything when they had to get up, and the day didn't help.

Braan's worry was written all over his face, and the young viking wasn't serene either. Seeing the dark circles under their eyes and how much they seemed tired, Nuffink's parents suggested them to rest at the house, but both boys declined. One needed to busy himself in order to think about something else, the other wanted to go out and get some fresh air so he could get an idea. Plus, both of them wanted to make sure the dragons were fine.

They wanted to plan their day as usual : visiting the dragons at the Stairs in the early morning, attending Fishleg's class, getting lunch fast, then spent the whole afternoon with the dragons, escaping the village before the others teens would come to them.

Yet they noticed vikings patrolling all around the village, watching the forest, some groups even searching in the woods. Leaving town and reach the dragons wouldn't be that easy. Nuffink was still determined, he would find a way, no matter what.

As the boys were heading to the center place, Nuffink noticed how the atmosphere surrounding them felt heavy. Villagers who usually greeted them remained silent, glancing at them with sad looks and hesitation.

Teens and pre-teens who would come to talk to them stayed silent too, and distant, as if they didn't dare come near them and were uneasy in their presence.

Berk was a not a big village after all, everyone knew everyone, and gossips spread as fast as lightning. Everyone was surely aware that the boys had been attacked the day prior, everyone was surely wondering what had happened exactly and who did it.

Nuffink tried to ignore the stares and kept on walking with Braan, talking to him about anything and trying to distract him, yet the conversation was pretty one-sided and non-sensical. Braan didn't really listened to the words, just his voice, he appreciated his friend's trial, even if he didn't express it out loud and remained silent.

As they were progressing in the street, someone suddenly aborded them. Astrid was panting as if she had run to catch up with them.

''Sorry boys but I have to separate you.''

Nuffink frowned with worry, catching Braan's valid wrist by reflex so he could keep the boy with him, making his mother smile. She patted his head and talked with a softer voice.

''I just want to talk with him for a few minutes, honey. Can I borrow him ?''

The young viking tried to not sigh in relief, then he glanced at his friend. Braan seemed as lost and curious as him, even a bit worried, yet Nuffink nodded in cheering.

The brown-eyed boy pursed his lips and slowly walked to the chieftess, who extended an arm in reassurance. They receded in silence, leaving Nuffink alone on the path. He watched them going away with a rising anxiety in his chest. He didn't know what his mother wanted to say to Braan, but it wasn't like he could do anything. As he was about to go to Fishleg's class, he heard his mother's voice.

''It's time to clarify the situation.''

Nuffink turned around in a jolt, then he met Braan's eyes. The boy had turned his head over his shoulder and looked distressed as Astrid was almost pushing him towards the Haddock's house.

Nuffink didn't like it. He was wondering what his mother wanted to clarify, but the tone she used to say this was low. It could only be bad news. Braan was about to have tough time, especially if Astrid wanted explainations regarding the attack.

The young viking got so worried he decided to follow them. Astrid took Braan back to the house and, while she sat at the table, the boy stand beside her in apprehension.

''So, it's time to explain yourself.''

''Explain what ?'' The boy hesitated.''

''You, of course. You're with us for a while now, and we still don't know anything about you. It's time for you to talk.''

Her voice turned harsher by the end of her sentence. She crossed her legs and lent on her elbow on the table, adopting a more assured pose that intimidated even more the young boy. He tensed his shoulder, wincing because of the injured one.

If Astrid noticed, she didn't mind it, she just rose a eyebrow. In her mind, the tension in the boy's body was a sign. She didn't considered she could just be intimidating, she was convinced he was hiding something.

''Grunter told me about the hit you've got on the head, but he assured me it wasn't bad enough to mess up with your memories, evenless your speaking. So now, stop with this act and tell me who you are.''

The boy hesitated. He couldn't picture himself telling her the name dragons gave him, and he heard Nuffink tell him so many time they never believed him regarding dragons, it convinced him he would received the same reaction.

Astrid frowned as silence remained, while the boy stayed frozen in spot, tensed up and avoiding eye contact.

Nuffink was watching them through the window, but he knew he was too visible there. After almost being spotted by his mother, he walked around the house and pressed his ears against the back door. He coudln't see anymore, but he still could eavedrop.

He heard his mother talk, it seemed he didn't miss anything, but her tone surprised him : she was still upset, but she also seemed a bit worried.

''Where are you from ? Nuffink said he found you in the middle of the woods, but you must have a tribe, a family, waiting for you somewhere.''

Braan didn't reply. He lowered his head and kept on avoiding her gaze, with increased the chieftess' suspicions. By hearing the silence, Nuffink could picture the boy's face, no doubt he had the same sad expression he had when the young viking asked him the same questions. But he knew his mother was far from being as patient as him.

She gave him a bit of time to answer, but since he said nothing, she ended up firing up and punch the table.

''Talk !'' She yelled at him.

''Okey !'' Braan shout back with the same infuriated voice. ''No know ! No tribe, me alone ! Too long so no remember ! Only remember fire and bad men ! Nuffink find me in forest because no tribe ! Happy now ?!''

Snapping and yelling like this didn't look like him, him who was always so shy or joyful, it even startled Nuffink. The boy turned his back on Astrid and plopped down against the wall, next to the fireplace. The chieftess stayed frozen for a few seconds, trying to seek in what she just heard.

Whereas she thought this boy wasn't clear and might have been part of a rival tribe, she pushed him to his limits without even intending it, and she wasn't prepared to hear such a story. Silence fell again in the house, heavier than ever since it was filled with regrets and sadness.

She thought about it for a moment, making hypothesis about what he just said. She knew there were a lot of fight between different tribes, and she knew several villages in the east-south had been detroyed by brigands from the southern territories. It was the only explanation she could find : Braan was a survivor of one of these slaughters and loothings.

''I...'' She stuttered. ''I'm sorry.''

''Yeah, yeah…'' He lowly growled, clearly not convinced.

''I do, I…''

She rose from her chair and walked to him before kneeling beside of him, and put a hand on his valid shoulder. He was staring at the ground with wet eyes, confirming the chieftess he wasn't lying to her.

''I'm really sorry, Braan. I was wrong about you. I mistrust you and I was wrong. I should have listened to Nuffink and trust his judgment. If he demmes you to be worthy of his friendship, then you are worthy of our tribe.''

The boy blinked in confusion and finally looked at her.

''What mean ?''

''I mean that, if you want to, we can make you room among us, here in Berk.''

''R-Really ?''

''Welcome to he Hairy Hooligans, Braan.'' She smiled.

She tenderly brushed her hand in his hair, just the way she would have done to her own son, the soft smiling not leaving her face. Braan couldn't exactly comprehend the weight of her words, but he understood that she really meant it.

He was moved, but he felt bad too. What about Snow ? She took care of him for so long, he couldn't just leave her behind. Because of these thoughts, he couldn't smile back at the chieftess, and the tears he was holding back finally shed.

On the other side of the door, Nuffink was beaming like an idiot. His mother just adopted Braan in the tribe, it meant that, once Drakanheim's problem solved, the brown-eyed boy would really stay. He could only rejoy about it.

The following morning, Nuffink worried he didn't find the boy in the crafted bed, nor anywhere else in his room. He got up and found his parents at the table. He didn't even wondered why his father was still there, he could only focus on Braan.

''Morning.'' He greeted them. ''Did you huh… did you see Braan ?''

''He went out.'' His father told him. ''I think he headed to the woods.''

Nuffink felt relieved by learning that, no doubt the boy went to the dragons. He was dying to join them, yet he was surprised both his parents were so calm and left him go back there. Maybe the patrols in the forest didn't find anything and that reassured them ?

''I'll go with him.'' The young viking said while walking to the door.

''Hold on, son. Your mother and I have something to tell you.''

Of course, it sounded like a threat for their son. He didn't want to face them nor hear what they had to say. If this was regarding the attack he still hadn't explain, he still hadn't found something to cover up the events, and he had to admit he was spending his entire time thinking about Drakanheim's situation instead.

With a huge among of apprehension, he walked to them and plopped on a chair, head low and fists clenched on his knees. He tried to act natural, but that didn't work. At least he was trying.

''Calm down.'' His mother laughed. ''We're not going to scold you.''

''You're not ?'' He hesitated.

''We're not.'' She smiled, amused. ''This is about your friend Braan.''

Hiccup and her glanced at each other while their son felt a bit more anxious, then the chief put his hand on his wife's before adressing their son.

''Your mother and I decided to make him part of the tribe. Permanently.''

Hearing that, Nuffink finally cooled down, completely. So this was what they wanted to talk about. He felt better, especially seeing his father agreed. A smile crept on his lips, saying how much this idea made him happy.

''So he will stay here with us ?''

He was almost bouncing in spot, amusing his parents. Hiccup laughed softly.

''Actually I'm not sure we can handle a third troublemaker like you. We talked about this wih your grand-mother, Gobber and Grunter and-''

''Wait… when did you… ?''

Both his parents laughed a bit, then Astrid patted his head before answering.

''A lot happens in the village while you two do stupid things in the forest.''

''Hey !'' The young viking protested. ''We're not !''

''Of course you're not.'' His mother teased. ''So we talked about it with them and we agreed to organize a meeting about this matter. I'm not worried, Braan is really appreciated here, it wouldn't be difficult to find a family to take care of him.''

Nuffink froze. If he was smiling before, the smile dropped instantly to the word 'family'. No, it didn't felt right. Braan already had a family, the dragons.

Snow was his mother, no one else. Even if the idea of a boy being raised by a dragon felt weird when he first heard about it, now he was fully accustomed to it, to the extend he couldn't picture them apart.

He saw how much Braan cared for the winterwind dragon, how he was worried for her when he was separated from her, when they fell while the shadows were attacking. No, one couldn't go without the other.

His parents seemed to be waiting for his answer, yet he couldn't react. He coudln't smile, he coudln't talk. He just stayed still. It took him a couple minutes to go back to his senses and make his body respond to him. He rose and got out without a word, heading to the forest. He didn't know, but his parents got worried for him, and Zephyr saw him.

He dragged himself aimlessly in the woods, tracing the path to the Stairs slower than usual. The good point was that walking like this didn't tire him, the bad point was it didn't help him get back his cheers. He even sighed when he reached the Stairs, staring below to the first step, searching for his friends.

He didn't see them, but it didn't bother him. He suspected them to be more carefull and hide since the shadows… visit. It wasn't a visit, he knew it, but he rather used this word to make him feel more safe. He wasn't looking forward to see these things again, even if a little piece of his mind was still mondering what they looked like. Sometimes he really hated begin that curious.

He shook his head to dissipate his toughts and began to go down the steps.

''Braan ? Are you here ?''

He doubted it, but he kept on calling him in case he got a reply. Once he reached the third step below, he got a large view on the lake, but it was perfectly calm. No commotion, no animals, except a bunch of dears drinking peacefully there until they noticed the viking and fled.

He stopped and pursed his lips while thinking. Usually, dragons were always at the Stairs, and the only time they went elsewhere, Day waited for him to take him there. But this time, noone was there.

''Guys ?'' He called out louder.

His voice was louder he anticipated and echoes through the whole Stairs, making him jump in fright, scaring a groupe of birds which took off.

He laughed at himself, for begin scared of his own voice. Surely the shadow's visit scared him more than he wanted to admit, making him more nervous than usual.

His tought faded when he heard a noise. He sounded like a laugh, but it was muffled and slightly echoing, as if it was in a closed room. Since it was clearly Braan's laugh, Nuffink beamed without controlling it and resumed his descent with a new energy.

Four steps lower he heard the laugh again, followed with familiar cooing and warbles. Following them, he soon spotted a cave, where he found the whole group.

''There you are.'' He smiled.

Day was the first to welcome him, by charging at him, pinning him to the stone ground and greeting him with his slubbery affection.

The young viking laughed and tried to escape the wet assault, but he couldn't stand against that mighty friend of his. Braan guffawed with him for several minutes before coming to his help, gently pushing away the excited dragon.

Yet, when the viking stood again, trying to wipe off the slime, he froze and lost his smile by seeing Braan's arm, still wrapped in sling. His heart ached with guilt everytime he looked at it, but he couldn't help it.

He shook his head and tried to focus on something else.

''Braan, I was thinking about something.''

He cleared his throat and rose his head, looking directly into the brow eyes to not look at the sling. Braan seemed to notice it but didn't say anything, he just waited for what he had to say.

''Yeah ?'' He asked with confusion.

''We need a plan for the shadows.''

''You find one ?''

Nuffink froze again. His friends' eyes were sparkling with hope that stole the air out of his lungs. He felt bad to dim his hopes, but he had to be honest.

''Not yet.''

Of course, this had the effect he feared : Braan's smile was wiped off his face and his face darnened a bit.

''But this is why I wanted to talk to you about it : we don't know anything about these shadows, what they want, where they come from exactly, and I don't know Drakanheim either. If I want to find a solution, I have to see what's happening there.''

Braan hesitated. He turned his head towards his mother. Light and her seemed as worried as the other, while the nightlights were playing carelessly, Day included. Braan semmed to share a huge among of words with his mother, just with a look, then this mute conversation ended up with a low bellowing from Snow. Braan sighed and turned back to the young viking.

''Us bring you Drakanheim, then.''

''Oh… really ?''

Braan only nodded in reply, then their eyes met. His look was grave, just as the tone he used to warn his friend.

''But you cautious, danger there.''

''Yes, of course. I'll be careful.''

Day suddenly bounced between them, cooing something. Nuffink didn't have time to ask a translation Light growled on her hatchling and used her tail to hit him behind the head. This gesture reminded Nuffink of his own mother, making him struggle not to laugh, then he watch as Day grumbled.

Braan laughed at it, just like Snow and the other nightlights, then another conversation started between the two mothers. Nuffink asked his friend for translation.

''What's happening ?''

''Day want come with us, but Light no want. Too danger. Mommy try convince her, promise protect us.''

The viking nodded in understanding, then watch the growling debate, simply waiting for the verdict. The conversation went on for several minutes, to finally see Light rubbing her head against her hatchling's, Dawn and Dusk bumping into Day as if they were saying goodbye. Then Snow walked to the boys.

''Decided.'' Braan informed Nuffink. ''Day and Snow bring us. Light stay with Dusk and Dawn.''

The young viking pursed his lips and glanced at the fury mother, half-apologetically and half-thankful. In reply, she just barely bowed her head, she still seemed worried. Then Day nudged Nuffink in the arm, shaking his back to make him sit on the saddle. He didn't replied and looked at Braan mounting his mother, wondering if it was a good idea to make the boy fly with only one arm.

Yet it wasn't like they had a choice. As he said it himself : they needed to do something, they needed a plan, and for that they needed informations.

When he met his friend's eyes, he read in it a mixture of determination and apprehension. He understood Braan, because he felt the same. He sat on Day's back, then took a deep breath before making a head sign to his friend, telling him he was ready. He wasn't really, but they couldn't just sit and wait.

Then the two dragons took off, leaving the Stairs, leaving Berk island, heading straight to west.

34


	14. Drakanheim, part 2

Disclaimers : I do not own _How To Train Your Dragon_ nor the characters nor the dragons. I only own the personnality of Zephyr and Nuffink, the OCs, the winterwind dragon and the shadows.

Cover art by me, please don't use it.

Hope you enjoy !

Love and scales !

* * *

**Chapte****r ****13**

**Drakanheim, part 2**

'Being apprehensive' was not strong enough to describe how Nuffink felt about traveling to Drakanheim. He was looking forward to it, but at the same time he was really afraid. He didn't know what they would find there, so he couldn't prepare himself for it.

He was holding the saddle's handles with all his might. Never before did he had fly so far, nor did he left his native island. He knew his parents took him to Drakanheim when he was younger, but he couldn't remember, only knowing they did not enter.

It was the first time he was going to see the hidden world with his own eyes, yet the danger threatening there made him anxious. He knew he could trust Snow and Day to protect them, Braan and him, yet he was still worried. If these shadows were that many, this journey might be his last one.

There were chances he wouldn't make it back home, chances he wouldn't see his family again. He wished he could have talked to them before leaving, telling them he loved them, but back then he didn't know yet he would leave.

This mission was supposed to be only recognition, so they could evaluate the danger, the number of their ennemies and what they could use to fight them there, yet the young viking feared this travel as if what waited for them there was a fight to death.

He tried to stay positive, but it was easier said than done. It took them a bit more than four hours to reach the entry of this other world.

Nuffink couldn't believe his sight when the fog dissipated to reveal the gigantic waterfalls. It really looked like there was a hole in the middle of the ocean, where water was being engulfed. In the middle of all this hubbub of slaphing and crashing water, Nuffink barely noticed Braan's yel, the boy was making him signs, pointing below.

Nuffink didn't need to catch his words to understand what he meant : they were going down. He nodded in reply, then Snow was the first to dive, immediatly followed by Day. Nuffink tightened his grip on the handles as if it was his life, holding back a scream the speed of their dive wanted to take away from him.

The two white dragons went through one of the waterfalls and found themselves in complete darkness. They kept on flying straight ahead for a little while before the first lights of the hidden world revealed themselves. Nuffink was agaped by such a view. Lights of every colours covered gigantic pillars that looked like corals, same lights were glowing on the dragons' scales.

Patterns of swirling purple-blue spirals showed on Day's skin, while there were cristallized blue fractals on Snow's.

In this thousands-and-one colours gargantuan cave, Nuffink discovered the fascinating and breath-taking Draknaheim. Numerous stone pillars raised from water to the cave ceiling, covered in dried and glowing aquatic plants, and served as playground for numerous dragons.

Countless species high in colors were freely flying all around them, as shoal of fishes swirlings in the depth of sea. Nuffink couldn't believe his eyes, seeing so many dragons at the same time left him agaped. He lost his eyes in this breath-taking show, not paying attention anymore for the path Snow and Day were following.

Strangely, everything seemed calm there. This finding finally ceized his amazment and brought him back to the situation at hand. He focused back on their mission, and looked back in front of him.

Day was slightly behind the four-winged dragon who was leading them.

''Hey Braan !'' Nuffink called out even if he doubted his voice could reach his friend. ''Where are we going, exactly ?''

''Deep. Shado-''

He was cut off in the middle of his sentence when they suddenly met a group of dragons they crossed against the current. Snow and Day started and began a series of dodges. Nuffink held on the saddle and tried to follow Day's movements, leaving their travel to his reptilian reflexes.

His gaze met the dragons. They all seemed frightened, some of them were carrying eggs in their mouth of claws, they looked like an evacuation.

''What's this ?'' He asked.

He had an idea but he wanted a confirmation.

''Shadows progress towards surface, dragons leave before them arrive.''

An evacuation, indeed, but if they were flying against the current, it meant they were heading straight towards the danger.

Nuffink knew it was their plan since the beginning, but having it confirmed strengthened his fears and apprehension. Cold sweat was running down his back, his hands were becoming sweaty and had more and more troubles holding on the leather handles. He replaced his fingers and swallowed hard while frowning. No, he musn't let fear get the best of him, he had to keep his head cool.

Both white dragons kept on flying in the middle of dark stone and strange glowing colors. They went down a waterfall, followed some tunnels leading to other gigantic caves, but these were empty. Glowing ambiant was strangely fade, and some places were in fire.

In the background could be heard roars, strong impacts, explosions… Damages were more and more visible as they flew through it. Nuffink was fighting with even more strength the urge to turn around and go to safety.

Suddenly, without warning, Snow peaked speed and went higher. Day followed suite and the two of them overflew a huge gulf before reaching a naturally carved bridge on the stone. They landed there, high above the gulf. Nuffink mentally thanked the gods he wasn't afraid of highs. If they were to fall, only a third of the fall would suffice to kill them, not even counting the gulf which was so deep they couldn't see the bottom of it.

One thing for sure, it was filled with a heavy fog where red-orange lights were flashing along with shadows flying around. Not _the_ shadows, but frames of differents winged creatures. He could only see dragons so far.

Both boys dismounted the dragons and neared the edge so they could see the commotion down below.

''There.'' Braan stated. ''It here. Entry to shadow territory.''

''It's… huge.'' Nuffink breathed.

Indeed, the gulf itself was twice the size of the whole viking village, including farms, and it was nothing compared to the depth it seemed to have.

Nuffink analyzed closely this place while thinking. If this was the place where all the shadows were coming from, the solution seemed obvious.

''If this is the only way in and out for them, all we have to do is condemn the access so the shadows couldn't pass.''

Braan shook his head right and left, then he lifted a finger, catching his friend's focus on the ceiling. The place looked like a huge chimney. Their spot was already high compared to the gulf, but it was quite low compared to the entire chimney. By looking closely to the walls, Nuffink noticed marks of impacts. A lot of impacts. It looked like this well was dug by dragons.

''Us already try block it, many many times. Entry stay open, too deep for block, shadows still ascend.''

Nuffink clicked his tongue with annoyance. It was just a first idea, he could fnid others.

''How did the shadows come in, the firs time ? This gulf was here since the beginning, wasn't it ?''

''Yes. Calm before, group dragon go down to settle, diggers… huh, whispering death ?''

He glanzed hesitantly to Nuffink, asking him if he used the correct dragon name. The viking nodded in reply, then he made circles with his wrist, asking him to continue the story.

''First place with shadow much deep, much ascend since then.''

Snow, from Braan's other side, was looking intently below and growled something with a visible displeasure – if it wasn't anger. She seemed to add some details to Braan's story, so the young viking asked them to his friend.

''Deep more cold than here, ice dragon settled there first to be attacked.''

Explanations could have been longer but were interrupted when a loud noise suddenly echoes from the gulf. A blinding blue-green light came from it, just before a splashing wave, which instantly froze into a swirling and agressive ice sculpture. Black figures escaped from the depth, roaring disturbing screams Nuffink recognized with horror. It was the same sound he had heard in the forest, when shadows attacked them.

A shrill screeching, almost sounding like horse whiny but distorted, split in echoes, and mixed with a roar that sounded more like one of a lion or tiger.

Braan panicked seeing how many shadows were irrupting from the gulf, he immediatly caught Nuffink's arm to take him away from the edge and hide them. Dragons' roars echoes through the cave, then fire lights flashed from everywhere.

Battle field kept on progressing, now the two boys and their dragons were in the middle of it !

''Us leave, now !'' Braan bustle out.

Nuffink couldn't agree more with him, so the two ran to their dragons and mounted them as quickly as possible before taking off.

Snow and Day needed even more speed and reflexes to dodge this commotion of dragons, shadows and several projections flying around randomly. Fire, indeed, but also plasma blasts, nadder's thorns and these strange sparkling freezing stuff.

Once again, Nuffink held on to the saddle for dear life, trying with all his might to follow Day's moves. He watched all around them, allowing on several occasion the nightlight to dodge attacks he didn't see coming.

It was really difficult, but the two of them succeeded into going through and away from the fight. Nuffink kept on looking the place, memorizing caves' structure and making a mental map of it.

It wasn't good news. Except from the chimney above the gulf, everything was opened, the only separated areas where linked by multiple tunnels. If the shadows were to use the same path the small group just used, they would invade all Drakanheim.

Whilst they were passing a huge cavern emptied from all dragons, they heard a shrill whistle. It sounded familiar to Nuffink, it sounded like a fury, but he didn't have the time to find where it came from Day and him were shaken by an explosion just inches from them, to their left.

A shadow hissed loudly as the black blur aiming for them was now free-falling. A blue light sphere hit it a second time. The whistle followed the shadow, then Nuffink finally saw a black dragon diving at its pursue. Day suddenly reacted and followed suite without asking Nuffink or Snow's permission.

The young viking panicked and tried to pull the handles and yelled at him so the dragon would slow down, but he didn't listened to him. Snow roared and followed them, Nuffink could hear her behind him, but he was too focused on their dive to think straight. The nightlight finally reached the ground and stopped near the fight. Nuffink then recognized the black dragon as Toothless – his fake fin couldn't lie if other night furies existed.

Said night fury, enraged as never before, was tiredlessly firing at the shadow. It was only at this moment Nuffink could finally got a clear look at the creature.

Its body looked like a horse, but thinner, skeletal even. Four thin legs that bended like human arms, long and curved claws, two feathery wings. Its body seemed to be covered with plates, like an armor, yet everything was covered in dark grey feathers. Six… no eight orange eyes were glowing in the dark, just like fire, and its mouth was filled with prominent greyish teeth that looked as sharp as its claws.

Its movements were quick and agile, so fast it was scary. The shadow let out its Hellheim screeching and charged the night fury, who dodged it barely in time before firing at the beast on its side. The shadow fell heavily despite its thin frame but got up instantly, growling before atacking teeth first. It bit on Toothless' tail, who hissed in pain and tried to shake it off of him. He maltreat the beast but it wouldn't release him, its teeth deeply clunched in his flesh.

Day roared loudly and fired directly in the beast's head. It finally released Toothless with a loud and high pitch hiss, turned its head, spotted the nightlight. Toothless screamed and tackled the beast to the ground, said beast struggling wildly and agressively.

Nuffink froze in fear on the white nightlight's back : the shadow seemed completely crazy, lost in a murderous rage. It looked like everything it cared about was killing, no matter what. It took another roar from Toothless for Day to react, yet the young dragon still refused to leave.

''Come on Day !'' Nuffink yelled while pulling the handles. ''We can't stay here !''

Day shook his back to silence his passenger and loaded another shot, a whistling purple light coming from his throat. The shadow suddenly ejected Toothless, sending him several steps farther with a heaby landing, then charged. Nuffink screamed even louder but it was barely audible in the middle of the roars and screechings. Yet everything went silent when it was Snow's turn to roar.

Suddenly, in front of the frightened eyes of the young viking, a blue sparkling lightning crashed on the ground just before the shadow, the blue light turned into a strange water wave that rose and froze into a deadly yet beautifuly shining ice structure which edges pierced the shadow, sending around splashes of its black blood.

Silence fell, only panting could be heard, then Snow landed gracefully next to her deadly creation, which material looked just exactly like her translucent horns.

The winterwind dragon growled to the shadow's corpse, a icy mist coming from her nostrils. Nuffink blinked and came back to reality. His breath refused to obey and act normally, comming out in short and raggy breaths while his whole body started to shake and lose all its strength. Nuffink felt suddenly numb and wondered how he hadn't already fall from the saddle.

From his mother's back, Braan worried for his friend and yelled in panick : ''Nuff ! You okey ?!''

''Y-Yes, I-I-I'm f-fine...'' He stuttered.

Gods, even his voice was shaky, but it didn't surprised him : he just had the worst fear in his life since he could have lost it. Even the first attack wasn't that violent and scary.

Toothless lifted on his feet adn came to them, growling to Day, parental scolding seemed going on and Nuffink had to admit it helped him cool down. Drakanheim's king ended up chasing them and sending them back to safety, which Snow and Day obeyed. Nuffink understood why he hadn't see Toothless for weeks, it was because he was leading the fight against the shadows.

Without further notice, the two white dragons took off, heading to the exit. The way to reach the waterfalls was long, allowing the two boys to talk. Braan wanted to make sure Nuffink had seen everything he needed, he was looking forward to go back to Berk, far away from the shadows.

''Me hope you see what you want.''

''I think so, yes. The situation is worst that I thought.''

Braan didn't talk but whined in a way that said he didn't wanted to hear that, which his glare proved right. Nuffink understood his worried, yet it was true : Drakanheim was in grave danger, deny it would only lead it to its lost.

''This chimney above the gulf, it's the last bastion. All the caves are linked together, if the shadows reach the first, it will be impossible to stop them in every single tunnel, they will spread everywhere at the same time.''

''How stop them ?''

''It's really difficult to kill them and they're too many for single fight, the only way to stop them is to block their acces.''

''No possible block the gulf- !''

''I know ! But we could block the chimney...''

''Same problem, Nuff !''

Braan was getting frustrated and angry, which had the exact same effect on Nuffink.

''There must be a way !'' The viking growled and almost tear off a handle of blond hair.

His grip on his hair was too strong but he ignored the pain, then froze when he heard the waterfall noises. He lifted his head and noticed Snow and Day were in the middle of a group of dragons. They were roughly forty and were also heading to the exit, and crossed the waterfall at the time time. Another evacuation group.

All off the viking's thoughts died, time seemed to elapse slowly as he looked at the dragons, the waterfalls, then turned back to stare at the entrance of Drakanheim. His gaze followed the retreating waterfalls as they were going away, the dragons spreading in smaller groups and heading in different directions, vanishing in the sky, just like them.

They went back to the Stairs in dead silent. Not a word nor a growl was exchanged. Nuffink was lost in deep thoughts, and Braan didn't dare to take him out of it. When they went back to the little cave, boys at feet, Day was warmly welcomed by his family, which was recovering from their fear and worries for him, while quickly greeting the others.

Nuffink laughed seeing the 'Help me !' face of Day, assaulted by his sister, brother and mother at the same time. Snow laughed too, before she reported her attention on Braan, checking out on him to make sure he was fine. She sniffed his sling with a low whine.

Nuffink looked at them with a similar worry : such commotion as the attack wouldn't have helped his healing. Yet the boy didn't seem in pain.

''Braan, I… I think I have a plan.''

The brown-eyed boy immediatly snapped his head towards him, eyes wide and gaze full of hope and impatience.

''But it's risky and… we gonna need some help.''

''Help ?'' Braan hesitated. ''You mean viking ?''

''No. To this point even all Berk's allies' armada couldn't do anything. We need dragons. As much as we can gather.''

Braan pursed his lips and tought about it before finding an idea.

''Toothless king dragon, them obey him. With Light, us can gather evacuated. What yor plan ?''

Nuffink tensed his shoulders up to the simple idea of sharing his idea. He feared Braan's reaction and, to be honest, he feared the dragons' too. But there was no other way. He forced his body to relax and took a deep breath before explaining it to him.

As he feared, it came as a shock for the dragon boy, his brown eyed went wide to the extend it was a miracle they didn't fell out of his head.

''What ?'' He stuttered. ''Y-You no serious… ?''

''I don't see any other way, Braan. I'm sorry.''

The boy lowered his gaze and head, shock written all over his face. His hands became shaky, the left one waking up his shoulder's pain. Snow whined and rubbed her head on his valid arm, trying obviously to comfort him. The three nightlights were perfectly still and silent, which was a first and bad news, while Light growled calmly.

Braan reacted and lifted his head towards her, to hear her add something. Nuffink stayed hesitant, glancing shyly to his friend, not daring to ask a translation but still needing one. Braan seemed more relaxed after hearing what she said, he slightly rubbed his forehead before turning back to Nuffink.

''Light say okey. Leave tomorrow for gathering.''

The chief's son nodded his head in understanding, as adressed to his friend as to the dragon queen. She stood upright with a decided look, she looked solemn, and nodded in reply to the viking before turning to her hatchlings and gathering them. Snow greeted the boys and joined them at the bottom of the cave.

She was right, it was time for them to go back to the village. They were out for too long already, the afternoon turning to late afternoon. Nuffink didn't notice time passing, so many things had happened, and the journey to Drakanheim was long.

However adrenaline and the intensity of the day's events made him forget everything about hunger or sleep, he didn't even noticed they had skipped lunch. They needed to go back home if only to eat. He walked to his friend, who seemed still a bit shaken.

''You okay ?'' He asked while frowning with sadness.

He knew it wasn't easy for Braan because of the plan, yet the brown-eyed boy surprised him when he lifted his head. His glance was determined, as if Light's words convinced him.

''Yes.'' He rejoined. ''Light right : danger everywhere, home where family is.''

He nodded as for weighting his own words, and was the first to leave the cave. Nuffink got confused. He hadn't heard Light's words, so he didn't know what was going on in Braan's mind, yet he was impressed by the strength his stare held.

Braan may had a scrawny frame, scrawnier than Nuffink, yet his mind was strong. He had to in order to survive in the savage world, surrounded by dragons more powerful and dangerous than the others. For Nuffink, Braan was certainely stronger than any viking on Berk.

The worry the chief's son felt suddenly vanished, replaced by a whole new feeling. He felt… proud.

Nuffink braced himself for another scolding from his mother since Braan and him had skipped Fishlegs' lesson of the day, yet they were welcomed in a usual way, warm even, like it had been a long day of tiresome work. Astrid even prepared them something to eat when she learnt they skipped lunch.

Nuffink was surprised byt her good mood, he wondered what was up with her, especially when she ruffled both their hair before leaving the house.

When the door closed behind her, Nuffink turned to his friend, who was also fiwing his hair while pouting. When both boys noticed they were doing the exact same thing, they bursted out in laughters. Giggle like this allowed them to relax and get rid off tohe pressure from their mission to Drakanheim, rising up their mood too.

Nuffink felt better, and noticed his friend too judging by the return of his mischievous smile.

''Are you really okay with that ?'' He asked regarding the plan, still worried to talk about it.

Braan's smile faded for a moment, he closed his eyes then nodded.

''Yes. Security first. Where, no matter.''

Nuffink glanced at him eye to eye, analyzing him in search for any sign he wouldn't mean his words, not to avail. He smiled slightly and nodded too.

Silence fell between them, but it wasn't heavy. Nuffink discovered again what it felt like to have silence as an ally, as a friend. Braan taught him that, just like he taught him to get out of his cocoon, just like he taught him he too had bravery inside his tinny body, enough bravery for their awaiting mission.

He took a deep breath, breathing in this bravery and resolution, then get up from his chair. He didn't know what he could with the remaining of this day, but he knew it would be better to use this time to clear his head.

Gathering the spread dragons would take some time, time that was running against them, yet on which they didn't have any control. Before leaving the Stairs, Light had assured to Braan she would pass word to Toothless. She gave them a date meeting three days later at the entrance of Drakanheim, where the boys could turn Nuffink's plan into actions.

They had three days to wait. Three days to prepare themselves.

* * *

Yeay ! Toothless' return ! Hope you didn't miss him too much and liked his protective-daddy side, I liked to write him like this :D

Have you already guessed what is Nuffink's plan ?


	15. Three days

Disclaimers : I do not own _How To Train Your Dragon_ nor the characters nor the dragons. I only own the personnality of Zephyr and Nuffink, the OCs, the winterwind dragon and the shadows.

Cover art by me, please don't use it.

Hope you enjoy !

Love and scales !

* * *

**Chapte****r ****14**

**Three days**

The only thing that could prevent Nuffink from thinking about Drakanheim was helping out Gobber at the forge. The black smith didn't complain for the help and gave him a few tasks to complete, especially fixing shields – which took longer than just sharp swords or garden tools.

The forge was silent despite Braan's presence, if Gobber didn't understand why he didn't play the bard again, Nuffink knew it was because his friend was still toughtful and shaken by his plan.

Gobber didn't know what work he could give him, what he could do with his twig-like arms – well, arm considering he was still wearing the sling. The boy simply sat in the corner of the workshop, only keeping company to his friend even if he didn't talk.

After several hours of silent working, Nuffink got an idea and change the rythm he was hitting the metal nails on the shield he was working on. If he hadn't several notes like Braan had when he collected the metal waste, he still created a musical rythm. He tried with difficulty to reproduce the same song Braan made that day, said day seemed a forever ago.

The chesnut boy recognize the song, understanding the wink his friend was making to him. Like the previous time, Gobber appreciated the animation and starting singing and dancing. His voice wasn't correct compared to the notes, but it was still funny. Nuffink smiled when he noticed his friend was smiling too, the first smile he gave since their return from Drakanheim. Then the brown-eyed boy picked up a basket and slammed his valid hand on it, addind percussions to the song and laughters to the singing.

The forge became noisy and lively again, attracting once again passing by vikings to watch the improvised bards, applause, dancing upon the musique, laugh with them. Strangely, Nuffink felt like the good mood was even more there than the previous times, it looked almost like someone threw a party at the forge. It was so joyful, and he couldn't have wished for a better way to end his day.

Yet, the gods had other ideas in mind for Braan and him.

After a tasty diner at the forge with Gobber, both boys headed back to the Haddock's house. Until there everything was fine. In the living-room, they met Astrid and Hiccup who asked them if they had eaten, then wished them good night. Until there everything was fine. They went upstairs and entered Nuffink's room… and that was where everything went wrong.

Zephyr was there, sat at her brother's desk, his two last notebooks opened wide, revealing inside… the drawings he made of the dragons. His big sister's angry glare was a bad omen for Nuffink, saying he was in troubles.

''Well well well…'' She said. ''Look who decided to show up.''

''Ta-ta-da we're dead…'' Nuffink thought to himself, silently hoping Braan could read his mind.

Both boys walked a few cautious steps towards her while she lifted from the chair, looking down at them, her piercing blue eyes analyzing them intently, especially Nuffink. He gave her a nervous smile, not knowing what to say.

Okay, she saw the drawings of dragons, but did she understood ? Was she suspecting something ? Was she still oblivious and just wanted to scold him for his 'fantasies' ? He didn't know, and he couldn't read her glare. He didn't find any sign allowing him to guess what would be her reaction.

And when she finally reacted, he wasn't ready to answer anything.

''Dragons, huh ?'' She told him.

Silence remains for a couple seconds before she sent her fist in his arms, startling him.

''Ow ! Do you really have to do this ?''

''That's for lying to me.'' She groweld. ''And that…''

Another punch in the other arm, as strong as the first one, cut off any reply and complain he could have said, while she was growling the end of her sentence.

''... that's for not making me part of the secret right from the start.''

''You serious ?'' He snapped back and shook his sore arms. ''I did tell you ! I never stopped telling you all about this, but nobody believed me, including you !''

She lifted her fist, threatening to hit him again, making him start and step back. Braan clenched his teeth too, but he didn't dare step in-between them. Zephyr scared him, he had to admit. And she had to admit her brother had a point, even if she wouldn't say it to him. She kept her fist clenched and ready to punch for several seconds, but instead of punching him, she sent her fist in Braan's valid shoulder.

''Ow ! Why ?'' He scandalized.

''That's for being part of the conspiracy.''

''Easy Zeph', his shoulder-''

''I didn't punch the left one.'' She replied and shrugged innocently.

She then walked to the bed and sat there, bending slightly on the left as she rested her elbow on her knee, which she did every time she was thinking.

''But you can do something as an excuse, loosers.''

''Oh really ?'' Nuffink huffed, sensing his sister would trick them.

The last time a situation like this occured, Zephyr gave him all her chores for three months.

''Tomorrow you bring me with you.''

''What ?!'' Both boys gasped in chorus.

Zephyr bursted out in laughters seeing their similar shocked faces. She held her sides and shook her feet before straightening again. Her big malicious grin on her face, she pointed them with her finger.

''Tomorrow you bring me see the dragons. I want to be part of the conspiracy too.''

''Zephyr, it's not that simple-''

''Why not ?'' She growled. ''If you can tame a dragon, there's no reason I couldn't do it too. Plus, unlike you, I perfectly remember when dad and mom took us to Drakanheim.''

Nuffink gnashed. He hated when Zephyr played the clever one and was too proud of herself, it made him want to go against her.

''No, really...'' He insisted.

He couldn't add another world she cut him.

''Fine, then I'll tell the parents Braan and you go to the forest to eat those Thorston mushrooms.''

Nuffink started when he heard that. Except Braan, everyone on Berk heard about these mushrooms the Thorston twins had found in the forest. Eating them would put you in a strange transe state and give you weird visions. It was almost like drinking too much hydromel. Way too much hydromel. Well, no, actually it was worst than that.

This threat was more hateful than any other the chief's daughter had ever used on her little brother. It really infurriated him. Worst, he felt betrayed.

''How dare you ?''

''Your choice.'' She smiled like an innocent devil. ''So… are you taking me with you tomorrow ?''

She fluttered her eyelashes to them, which angered even more Nuffink. He growled and waved his arms around while Braan just watched him with a confused look. He didn't understand anything about this story and didn't understand either why it bothered his friend that much.

''Okey.'' He said shrugging, before wincing because of his left shoulder.

''Yipii !'' Zephyr rejoyed and jumped from the bed.

She walked to them and hugged them both, watching for Braan's shoulder. Her smile was bigger than ever before, she ruffled their hair and trotted away, wishing them good night and – miraculously – not giving them names.

Nuffink fixed his hair and glared at his friend.

''What ?'' Said friend hesitated.

''You should have never accepted. Now she will never leave us alone.''

''What problem ? More people, more fun. Enough dragon for us three.''

He smiled softly and innocently, and Nuffink knew he couldn't win this debate anymore.

He had to admit Braan had a point, yet he was annoyed he had lost against his sister. He rolled his eyes and gave up. It wasn't like he could deny anything to his friend, hopefully Braan rarely asked him things.

Both boys changed clothes and went to bed. If Braan fell asleep without difficulties, it wasn't Nuffink's case. The young viking felt apprehension weighting in his stomach and tightening his throat. He was worried about the following day's events.

He felt bad about confronting the dragons and his sister. He felt badder than during their first mission in Drakanheim. Why was it more difficult to introduce his sister to his friends and reveal her his secrets than risking his life against as frightening creatures as the shadows ?

Nuffink had known some harsh wake-ups, but this one stood in the five worst he had ever experienced. As quickly as Snow's charge, the door slammed, footsteps echoes thuded in the room, a voice yelled his name, furs were thrown away to leave him in the cold bite of the ambiant air, a hand grabbed his ankle and hostled him out of his bed… his face harshly greeted the ground.

''Ow ! Zephyr !''

''Hahaha ! Come on boys, hurry up !''

She stormed out of the room, as fast as she came in, leaving the door wide opened, leaving her steps echoing in the stairs. Nuffink rose while massaging his sore chin, a half-asleep grimace on his face. Braan wasn't more woken up, he yawned loudly and rubbed his right eye.

''What that ?'' He murmured. ''Thunder ?''

''No, just Zephyr.''

''Scream louder than bewilderbeast.''

Nuffink slapped his hands on his mouth, trying to hold back all the laughters and snorts trying to escape his throat.

''Promise, I will never repeat that to her.'' He laughed.

Braan shook his head like a dragon would, which amused him even more, then the two really got up and dressed for the day.

Nuffink had lost count of how many clothes he had lended to Braan, but he was still surprised every time to see none of them suited him. They were all too big and the colors never matched him. If brown suited him a bit better, green was definitively not his color.

A mid-tight long green tunic with long sleeves with a brown tissue belt over kaki pants was covering the son of dragons this day ; while Nuffink was particularly pleased to find again his favorite tunic, the one his grand-mother embroided. He put a brown tunic under it, beige trousers and his night fury belt.

The two boys went downstairs, with no motivation in Nuffink's case, for a big breakfast – they would need it if Zephyr was going to maltreat them all day long. Yet they froze when they saw a meeting in the living room. Unlike all other days when Hiccup was already completing his chief duties in the village, he was there. Grunter was too, his arms on his back as if he was hiding something. The four of them were smiling and facing the boys.

''Morning boys.'' Astrid greeted them. ''Did you sleep well ?''

''Huh… yes ?'' Nuffink hesitated. ''What's up with this meeting ? What are you doing here, Grunter ? Did you came to check Braan's shoulder ?''

''Not exacty, lad.''

''We have a surprise.'' Hiccup told them.

The chief looked at Braan and asked him to come closer, which puzzled him. He hesitantly glanced at his friend, then made a step towards them. Astrid's smile grew bigger and she turned to Grunter, who walked forward too, meeting the boy and looking down at him with a very soft smile that made his eyes sparkle. By watching them, Nuffink suddenly understood what was happening.

He thought back to what his parents told him about Braan becoming part of the tribe, and the fact they would search for a family to take care of him. Grunter kneeled so he could be eye-level with the boy. For his part, Braan learnt how harmless the healer was and was no longer afraid of him, especially since the healer took care of his shoulder and he had to come back to his hutt for medical checking with him.

Grunter still held his hands on his back, which made his posture a bit silly, yet it didn't suffice to draw a smile on the boy's face. He was still curious of what was happening and was waiting for an explanation, his curious and anxious gaze landing on the four of them.

''I volunteered to take care of ye.'' The healer told him.

''Starting from today, you'll be living with him.'' Astrid added.

Braan blinked in surprise, then looked back to the healer, who seemed so happy and welcoming. He smiled very warmly, then finally decided to show what he was hiding behind his back.

Clothes. It was clothes. Three of them. A red tunic, dark brown trousers and a small wool brown vest. The boy rose his eyebrows and stared intently to the clothes. He pointed a finger to it.

''What that for ?'' He hesitated.

Grunter chuckled and unfolded the tunic to put it in front of him, as if checking the size.

''It's for ye. Of course, ye'll have plenty other, it's just a way to say 'welcome to the family'.''

Braan's eyes widened and glossed by hearing that, this also surprised Nuffink in a good way. He knew his parents were right when they said Braan was appreciated in the village, and he also knew Gobber and Grunter both took a like for the boy, yet he didn't expect the healer to be so nice to him. The clothes were clearly handmade by him, he went to the extend of sewing him clothes ?

The healer had always been a soft-hearted man, but this was really surprising, even from him. Nuffink felt as moved as if this attention was adressed to him. He couldn't help but smile, then he got confused when his family's expression changed for an 'aww' like faces. Grunter chuckled a bit and patted the boy's head while Zephyr teased him.

''You're not gonna cry, are you ?''

''Come here, boy.'' The healer smiled.

He wrapped his free hand around the small boy and hugged him tenderly, rubbing his back softly. Zephyr laughed and joined them, followed by her parents, then she smirked and extended her hand to her little brother, inviting him in this collective hug.

He pinced his nose and grimaced, but when he saw his friend's shaking shoulders, he couldn't help it. He put his proud aside and joined his family. Nuffink had never been a hugger nor the one to show any touchy affection, especially to his sister, yet this hug warmed up his heart. In the middle of his friends' moved cries, he could hear muffled words.

''Thank you.''

And it made him smile brighter.

Nuffink had to admit Grunter had the eye to see people's measures, and he also had a great taste in colors. After a couple minutes for Braan to calm down, he went upstairs to put on his new clothes. He may had put his cloak on top of it, he still wore them all. The short red tunic, the dark brown trousers and the brown vest. And the three of them suited him perfectly.

Red was definitively his color, Nuffink saw how much he looked better with this color than his pale green. Braan was smiling his toothy grin, yet Nuffink found it different than usual, as if this smile was sincere while all the previous smiles weren't completely. As if he was _really_ happy. And that made him happy too.

They took at least an hour to eat their breakfast, Grunter joining them. If Braan was really touched the healer wanted to take care of him, he didn't want to move out of the Haddock hutt yet, he felt safe there with Nuffink's company. Grunter was really understanding and agreed to give him some time. He was the first to leave, healing duty calling him out, then the chief and chieftess had to go too. Zephyr promised she would watch over the two troublemakers, then the trio went out into the forest.

The teen girl was looking forward to meet the dragons, which was annoying Nuffink. He still couldn't believed he had given up to her, and he hadn't forgiven her for the odious threat. The way to the Stairs seemed short since it was animated by Braan's usual good mood. He told some stories to Zephyr, talking about the dragons, and the few accidents Nuffink had while learning to fly.

The young viking had to admit he didn't like to be exposed like this to his sister, yet he found himself forgiving Braan easily… again. What did the boy did that earned him this instantly and effortless forgiveness ?

Oh yeah, he 'only' realized Nuffink's long-dating dream of meeting dragons. And also the need to have a friend. That should be the reason.

Nearing the Stairs, Nuffink didn't get rid off neither his apprehension nor his resentment for his sister. They were still there when they reached the cave. Zephyr started when she heard a low growl. Nuffink had the reflex to stand in front of her to protect her, yet part of his mind was asking for revenge regarding the mushroom threat. She dared to threaten him, why would he just let it go that easily ?

So he decided to do nothing and just smirked as he waited for Snow to charge at his sister. And Snow charged. While roaring, she ran to the teen girl, who screamed and hid behind her brother.

''Oh no...'' He gasped.

He barely had the time to duck that Snow rammed into his sister, dragging her screams farther in the grass field. He bursted out into laughters while Braan ran to his mother, trying to calm her down.

He stepped between them and lifted a hand to his mother before holding Zephyr's. She got up on shaky legs, her face pale. Nuffink didn't remember seeing her that pale, which calmed down his wish of pay-back.

''You see mom ?'' Braan smiled while lifted their linked hand at eye-level. ''She friend. Nuff sister.''

He made a head sign towards the blond viking who was trying to calm down his laughters, Zephyr being too shocked to pay any attention to it. Her gaze never left the powerful and mighty beast in front of her, which was glaring at her and groaning.

The sound was low and continuous, making it even more intimidating. Braan could feel how the young girl was squeezing his hand, so he squeezed lightly too before releasing her.

She panicked and tried to catch it back, but she didn't have the time to as he placed his hand on the dragon's snout. Snow looked at him with tenderness and cooed to him before resuming her distrustful glare and growl to the new incomer.

Zephy lost the faint calm she gained, her tensed shoulders and her round eyes amused both boys, luckily she was too afraid to beat them down for making fun of her.

Braan extended his hand back at ther, inviting her to come closer.

''You can approach, she no eat you.''

Zephy instantly frowned. She wasn't allowing the boy to imply she was afraid. Sure she was but she would never admit it.

She straightened up and adjusted her skirt before taking a confident step. Braan stepped aside and Snow straightened her head, making her out of reach for any of them. Nuffink chuckled and finally got the death glare from his sister.

''Yup.'' He teased. ''She's not afraid anymore.''

The brown-eyed boy laughed too before staring back at the meeting. He knew Zephyr would be accepted by his mother, he was just curious to see how many time it would take.

The chief's daughter walked slowly to the white dragon and lifted her hand. She remembered perfectly when their parents took her and Nuffink to Drakanheim the first time, and how they met Toothless. She recalled the big green eyes, and the way the dragon pressed his wet and warm nuzzle against their hands.

That day, their parents were there to watch over them and protect them, yet she was frightened. This time, she was even more afraid, she had only the boys to rely on, and the white dragon was taller than the night fury. Way taller. He was huge.

The teen girl stand tall, outstretched hand, a scared but amazed look upon Snow. On her side, the winterwind dragon kept her head high, looking down to the viking girl. She stared at her in silence. Braan told her she was Nuffink's sister, but they didn't look alike. When she finally decided to lower her head and come back to their level, she completely ignored Zephyr's hand, blew in her face and sniffed her with grumbles.

''Yes, sibling.'' Braan told her.

Nuffink tried to not laugh again seeing the complete failure of his sister.

''What did she say ?'' He asked his friend.

''She doubt you two from same family.''

''And yet we are…'' He sighed and shrugged.

''You could be more enthusiastic !'' His sister growled while lifting a fist to him.

This sudden gesture startled Snow, she growled louder and used her tail to make her trip. Zephyr couldn't understand what was happening her back harshly greeted the grassy ground and she found herself surrounded in laughters and grumbles.

''You'll pay for that, boys !'' She barked. ''It's not funny !''

''_Me no like her._'' Snow grumbled to Braan, who laughed again.

Other noises echoed from the cave, then Zephyr saw three overexcited dragons bouncing to them. They surrounded the boys, bumping them playfully, cooing, playing. The white one seemed to really like Nuffink as he heavily licked his cheek. Zephyr couldn't not notice the leathered saddle he was wearing.

She got back up to her feet and watch closely the three dragons. One white, two black and white, the three of them being night furies judging by their frame. Once they spotted her, they all hurried to her, she shout in surprised and curled on herself as they circled her, turning around her, sniffing her and staring at her with obvious curiosity.

She linked them to her brother's drawings without difficulty, even if they were moving too fast for her to really look at them. After a few moment, the boys came to her rescue and calmed the dragons down, who agreed to step back but continued to bustle out and play together.

''Wow…'' Zephyr breathed out. ''They're… amazing.''

''Aren't they ?'' Nuffink teased while elbowing her.

She smiled brighter, then pointed a finger to them as she tried to remember the name she read in the notebooks.

''So, this one's Day… This one Dawn, and… Dusk ?''

''Wrong.'' Braan laughed.

He took her wrist and leaded her finger on the dragons to correct her mistake. Indeed, she had switched Dusk and Dawn, but they had to admit those two looked alike.

While still holding her wrist, Braan pulled her towards them. She wasn't confident, evenless when they had to dodge Dusk's wing and Day's tail which almost hit them. Braan was amused by it and kept on walking, almost dragging the taller viking behind him. Nuffink shook his head, he had a harder time to suppress his giggles. He wondered why he was holding back, actually.

Zephyr frozed when the dragons stopped and looked at her. Braan extended their hands towards them, then released her and stepped back, encouraging her to go to them. She swallowed hard and gaze to them. Their big googly eyes were looking back and forth between her face and hand, except for the blue-eyed one who was only staring at her hand.

Zephyr remembered her father's words, telling her to let the dragon come to her. So she did as he told her. She stayed still and only waited, to finally see one of them moving closer. The blue-eyed one, Dawn. With Braan's explanations, she knew Dawn was the only female nightlight, and the fact it was her coming first was like feminine solidarity she was grateful for.

She looked at the approaching and sniffing dragon, her muzzle was moving in a funny way that gave her an innocent and cute look. Then, when Dawn put it against her palm, it took Zephyr's breath away.

A huge smile crept on her face, and she couldn't help but turn her head to the boys, making sure they witnessed what had just happened. Braan smiled soflty while Nuffink gave her the thumbs up. Zephyr felt so happy she could have jumped on spot, yet she barely had the time to realize it Dawn suddenly licked her directly on the face.

She started and fell backwards, only to get assaulted by the black and white dragon. She protested and wrestled, trying to push the scaly head away, which only seemed to make her continue. Boys laughed, dragons too, then Braan finally came and pushed Dawn while Nuffink grabbed his sister's arm to hustle up on her feet.

She then shook her arms, trying to chase away to sticky slobber.

''Erk…'' She told, disgusted.

''Don't worry, you'll get used to it.'' Her brother replied, blased.

''You're kidding me ?!''

She glared at him with the sudden urge to punch him, yet she noticed he himself had slubber on his cheek and shoulder.

She bite down her anger and pursed her lips before focusing back on her clothes and trying to wipe them. Then she heard Dawn cooing and making some high noises. Braan laughed and patted her head. She closed her eyes and bend her ears backwards in synchronisation with his strokes, making her look even more adorable. Both Haddock laughed, then Nuffink asked for translation.

''She like you, Zeph.'' He smirked.

Then the chief's daughter noticed something. It was already the second time, maybe even the third, Braan was putting words on the dragon's noises.

''What are you talking about ? Dragons can't talk.''

''Yes, they do.'' Her brother replied. ''We just can't understand them, but Braan does. They gave him this gift years ago, when Snow adopted him.''

''A-Adopted ? He… You… ?''

She turned a startled look to the brown-eyed boy, who just smiled innocently in return. Snow walked to him and sniffed his clothes, noticing only now she never saw these ones before – unlike Nuffink's which came back around several times. She sniffed the tunic and let out a high noise. It was not a cooing, it looked more like a bellowing. It seemed approving.

''Thank you, mommy.'' Braan smiled.

''Let me guess.'' Nuffink smirked. ''Red suits you.''

Braan smiled brighter, his eyes squinting a bit, and it served as answer to the viking. Once again, they understood each other without needing words. Zephyr smiled seeing their complicity, even if what she had just learnt was still astounding her. She couldn't help it, she needed to talk about it.

''You were adopted by Snow ? It means you know her for a while so… Huh, did you grow up among dragons ?''

He nodded in reply, his smile back to normal. Zephyr's mind then worked faster than her face would suggest it, she was linking this new informations to others she had gathered, most of all the observations she made regarding Braan's behavior.

He had a great knowledge about dragons but didn't knew any of their name before learning them with Fishlegs. He didn't know anything about vikings' traditions, were oblivious of gods and even Valhalla… If she found him odd because of that, now everything made sense.

''Now I understand why your speaking is so weird.'' She stated.

''Me speaking good.'' He pouted. ''Dragon langue. Viking speaking weird.''

Nuffink laughed while Zephyr was agaped. She still was annoyed by her brother making fun of her and made him realize so by smashing his back. The impact was so strong he almost fell forward.

''Ow.'' He protested.

''You asked for it.''

He rolled his eyes and pouted, earning a chuckle from Braan.

Nuffink wasn't found of his sister being violent, yet it happened on a regular basis. He tought about a pay-back that didn't included punching her – he knew he wasn't strong enough anyway, and he knew there would be reprisals.

Then the perfect idea struck him when he watched the three nightlights playing together, especially when Dusk jumped above Day and used his paws to bounce on his brother's head. The way the paws moved reminded him of a few weeks prior, memories that still were perfectly fresh in his mind.

He smiled brightly and walked to Braan to whisper something in his ear. Zephyr didn't like not being part of the confidence, and the sensed they were planning some prank. She frowned and glared at them, but his brother was getting used to her death glare so he wasn't affected by it. Braan and him chuckled soflty, then the brown-eyed boy adressed her.

''Zeph, rise yor arm.''

She rose her eyebrows instead, even more distrustful, and she stayed still. Nuffink laughed again and showed her the gesture, rising his own arms above his head. Braan did the same thing with his valid one, both of them smiling.

Zephyr rolled her eyes and mimicked them.

''Happy now ? Now the three of us look pretty silly like this.''

''Not happy yet.'' Her brother admitted. ''On three, we all yell 'Slide'.''

'' 'Slide' ?''

''Come on, it will be fun.''

She sighed and rolled her eyes again before nodding. They counted on three, then yelled the word. Zephyr wasn't understanding why they were doing this, until she saw the dragons bostle up and running their way. She panicked but couldn't move. She even shouted as Snow caught Braan's arm, Day taking care of Nuffink, and took off with the boys in their paws.

She wanted to call out to them but felt herself lifted from the ground. She screamed at the top of her lungs, swaging her legs as the ground was retreating with incredible speed.

''Aaaaah ! Oh my Thor, I'm dead !''

Then she let out the loudest scream she could give out, scream that followed her in a short distance before fading. She could have panicked like this for the rest of the day if Dawn's head didn't enter her vision field. The female nightlight bend it so she could look at her passenger and meet her gaze.

Blue met blue, each diving into the other's eyes. Zephyr almost didn't believe all the emotions she could read in it. Dawn was energic, joyfull, most of all playful, and a bit teasing. She cooed in an innocent way that made the young viking realx to the extend she could laugh. Then she heard others laughters and saw the boys above the sea.

She was impressed they had already traveled such a distance. Snow and Day were dragging Braan and Nuffink just above the surface, making them look like they were ice-skating. Dawn cooed again and joined them. Zephyr started when she felt her boots become wet, but she tensed her legs and started to slide herself, and joined the boys' guffaw.

She watched them for a moment, a understood why – or rather how – her little brother finally got out of his cocoon. It was no doubt thanks to this kind of games, and also confronting the fear he had felt while flying. She smiled and let their good mood reach her, they even started to splash one another with hits of feet. The dragons chortled and joined the fight using their wings and tails to hit the water.

They kept on playing this game until they got hungry, then they helped dragons to fish and cook, Snow once again runing away as they lighted a fire, then filled their afternoon with others games on the beach. They had so much fun they lost track on time again, they were like in a dream, far away from the rest of the world, and only the sunset pulled them back to reality.

Zephyr felt closer to her little brother after this experience, now understanding better were he was missing, his good mood, his unexplained late for Fishleg's classes or when he got home in the evening. It was easy to lost track of time when they were having so much fun, the day elapsed so fast she could barely believe it was already early evening.

Dragons brought them back near the village and, after greeting them, they separated. Once again the three younglings were careful and washed themselves to the river before heading back. They walked to their house snickering and chatting all along. Braan asked Zephyr what she thought of the dragons, and her answer came really close to the one Nuffink told him.

''It was awesome ! It was… incredible ! I don't have the words ! And you live this everyday, I can't believe it !''

However their laughters died when they came back to the Haddock hutt, where their parents were waiting for them at the door frame, crossed arms. No wonder since it was night.

''H-Hey dad, mom…'' Zephyr smiled nervously.

''And I thought you would put some wisdom into the boys' mind.'' Astrid sighed.

''Sorry, we lost track on time.''

''Funny, where did I heard that before ?'' She trailled off before looking at the boys.

Even if Astrid was frowning, there was this knowing smile on her face, and Hiccup had the same. They were happy to see their children play together and getting back to their sister-and-brother bound. It was the only explanation Nuffink could find for them avoiding the scolding.

Astrid also told them that Grunter came in a few hours ago, hoping to see Braan. The boy felt a bit bad for making him wait, but he still wasn't ready to leave the Haddock house. That was why the healer proposed him to try and stay with him this night, and he could go back to the Haddock's the following day.

Braan finally accepted to give it a try. So the three children said good night and Braan left with Grunter. When Nuffink came back to his room, it felt weird without Braan, yet he was still smiling like a fool. He was really happy Grunter would take care of Braan, even if he would miss him in his room and house, the boy would permanently live in Berk.

Plus, he tought about Zephyr. In the end, this day with her wasn't as catastrophic as he anticipated. Actually, it was great. Zephyr seemed to get along with Dawn, as well as he was getting along with Day, and that gave him an idea.

He thanked the gods for making him keep the first saddle he made for Day, neatly hidden in his clothes chest. This one was a bit too small for Day but it would suffice for a test fly with Dawn. If he could put Zephyr on Dawn's back, the following day would be really entertaining.

* * *

Zephyr spotting the boys : check ! :D

FLIGHTLESSthewhitenightfury actually your guessing was pretty accurate since I first thought of making them spotted that way :)

But then I thought back about Astrid discovering Toothless while following Hiccup in the first movie, and I thought I could make it different.

Personnaly I had a really fun time writing this chapter, I hope it made you guys laugh too.

See you tomorrow for the flying test :)


	16. Zephyr goes for a spin

Disclaimers : I do not own _How To Train Your Dragon_ nor the characters nor the dragons. I only own the personnality of Zephyr and Nuffink, the OCs, the winterwind dragon and the shadows.

Cover art by me, please don't use it.

Hope you enjoy !

Love and scales !

* * *

**Chapte****r ****1****5**

**Zephyr goes for a spin**

For the first time in his life, Nuffink got up before his sister, granting him the immeasurable delight to wake her up and get revenge for all these mornings she harshly took out of bed.

The young teen may try to stay proud, the previous day really tired her, dragons were too energic for her and she had troubles to keep up with them, but she was understanding better where Braan got his limitless energy : he was as tireless as them. No doubt growing up with them imposed him a rythm vikings never knew.

The Haddock sibblings were downstairs for breakfast, Zephyr informed their mother they would spend the day into the woods. The chieftess was surprised but didn't complain : she was glad to see her children spent time together, even if she missed Zephyr's presence by her side.

When they got out of the house, Zephyr was surprised to see Braan heading to the forest. Nuffink ran to him and gave him the bag he was dragging, telling him something she was too far away to hear, then the brown-eyed boy gave him a basket before waving at her and leaving while Nuffink was actually heading in another direction, signing her to follow him.

Puzzled, and enable to split in two to follow both of them, she ran to catch up with her brother and ask him what was up with them.

''This is how we do every day.'' He explained casually. ''Braan go ahead while I fetch some fishes for… you-know-who.''

She snickered to the code-name.

''But aren't you-know-who able to fish for themselves ?''

''Of course they do, but it helps them to like you.''

He winked at her and kept on walking to the shed. Since Zephyr was there, he charged her to watch their back while he was filling the basket. A usual, he took the biggest fishes he could find.

Once the basket was full, the two headed to the forest, as discreetly as they could. Zephyr helped her brother lifting their load, which weight finally explained to her how her brother gained his little muscles : doing this all day was a good training, she could already fell her own muscles complain, but she would never admit it.

The way seemed long compared to the previous day, but Nuffink found it shorter than usual since he had some help to carry the luggage. Yet, when they reached the Stairs, they got a surprise.

Braan wasn't wearing his sling anymore. Nuffink was the first to be wondered by it.

''Braan… your arm ! Are you healed ?''

Said boy laughed and waved said arm in a completely natural way, without wincing at all.

''Did Grunter did something to it last night ?'' Zephyr inquired. ''I thought it would take up to two or three weeks to heal.''

Braan nodded from left to right, then he smirked to Nuffink.

''Me tell you slime good healing.''

Thinking about it, Nuffink remembered he saw Braan letting Dusk covering his shoulder in slobber one time. He didn't know why yet, and now he doubted the boy did that several times.

''Awesome !'' He laughed.

''That's really impressive.'' Zephyr added. ''Three days rather than three weeks ? Grunter would definitively want to know this cure.''

She cautiously took Braan's arm to check it on with her own eyes. She felt the urge to ask how he got hurt in the first place, the only explanation she could find was that he made a nasty fall while flying on a dragon's back.

''Watch out Zeph !'' Nuffink suddenly yelled.

She barely had the time to register his shout she was immediatly tackled to the ground, assaulted with dragon's wet love with cooing and purrs. She wrestled as she could to push back Dawn and Dusk, who stepped back and bumped into Day, detering him to join the welcoming comity.

He huffed and walked to Nuffink, rubbing his head against him in consolation. The young viking chuckled and scratched him under the chin while laughing at his sister.

When she managed to free herself – yes because unlike her brother she succeeded – she stayed sat on the ground, trying to fix her hair and pouting.

''Are they always like this ?''

''Yes they do.'' Nuffink admitted with big eyes. ''They are really energic and loving. And you haven't seen their parents yet.''

She let out a nervous laugh, not daring to imagine bigger dragons could act the same way. Yet, her smile fade when memories came back in her mind. She went back several years prior and remembered her father being 'attacked' the same way by Toothless when they went to Drakanheim. Her nervosity turned back into amusement, and she finally got up.

She wiped the slime and stuck leafs on her pants and skirt, wiped her face with her armbands, then glanced at the three nightlights. They were still squabbling playfully like little devils and turning around the boys, while Snow was as calm and still ans usual, caringly watching over them.

Then Zephyr noticed something different from the previous day : was it a saddle on Dawn's neck ? Without her saying anything, Nuffink walked to the dragon and checked if said saddle was correctly tightened.

''Great.'' He smiled. ''That's the good size.''

''Since when does Dawn have a saddle ?'' Zephyr finally inquired.

''Trust me, if you want to learn how to fly, you'll need it.''

''F-Fly ?''

''You no want to ?'' Braan asked with a dissapointed tone.

The teen girl stay agaped and frozen hearing such a new. They were going to teach her how to fly on dragon's back, without her even needing to ask them to ? She couldn't believe it. It amused them, then Nuffink saw an opportunity. While resting against Day's side, he teased her.

''If you're too afraid, no problems, we understand...''

''Afraid of what ?'' She growled. ''You'll see if I'm afraid !''

She walked to the blue-eyes nightlight, she wanted to mount her right away so she could silence her brother, but she stopped a few steps from her, eyeing her with hesitation.

''Huh… Can I ?'' She asked.

She pointed to the saddle, Dawn turned her head to try and see it, then she suddenly beamed. She bounced and crouched on her front paws, back arched, swaying tail and tongue hanging out of her mouth with a playfully look.

''Me think she wait for it.'' Braan laughed.

Zephyr glanced at him, surprised by this kind of invitation, then she watched him mounting Snow with extreme ease despite how tall she was. He didn't have a saddle and stay crouched between two horns, only hanging to the one he grabbed. Zephyr noticed this horn was wrapped in brown tissu or leather – she wasn't sure of the material – it seemed he always held on this specific horn. Was it how he earned these scars on his palms ?

She then turned on her left side when she heard a cooing which wasn't from Dawn, to see her brother climbing onto his own saddle on Day's back. The dragon turned his head to look at him with a pleased look, as if he was happy to share this moment with the young viking.

She smiled seeing how close they seemed, then she turned to Dawn, who was still swagging her tail and glacing at her intently. The chief's daughter breathed in, trying to gather some courage, then she mounted her. The saddle was not that confortable, unlike the warmth radiating from the dragon's body.

Zephyr placed her feet into the stirrups and wrapped her fingers around the handles.

''O-Okay !'' She called out with a more shaky voice that she intended. ''What now ?''

''Leave it to Dawn and everything would be fine.'' Nuffink assured her while patting his own dragon's neck.

Day glanced at him, met his eyes, then followed the finger he was pointing to the sky before taking off immediatly. Snow followed suite, then Dusk, then Dawn.

The dragons were so fast it made Zephyr scream, thousand times she tought she would break her fingers seeing how tightly she was holding the handles – they were a bit too thin to her taste. If Snow was used to fly with a passenger and Day was slowly taking this habit, Dawn couldn't care less. She flew at top speed, trying to catch up with Dusk, then the two began to swirl with each other.

When they passed in front of Snow and Day, both boys noticed what was happening and understood that Zephyr was not screaming for nothing as they first thought. Dawn were zoning with an incredible speed, surprising even Nuffink. Snow followed them with a guffawing passenger but Zephyr, on her part, was emptying her lungs with the most powerful shout she had while holding on the saddle for dear life.

''Dawn !'' Nuffink called out, no longer amused by the nightlights demeanor. ''What's up with you ?!''

''Calm, calm.'' Braan told her.

The dragon reacted more easily to his soft voice rather than Nuffink's scold, and halted. She stand in a stationary fly, allowing the others to catch up with her. Braan outstreched his hand to stroke her head, allowing Zephyr to fiw her guts in the right place.

''You no fly alone now.'' Braan simply told the rogue dragon.

He smirked and pointed to Zephyr with his head. Dawn tilted her head on the side before looking over her shoulder and see the pale faced girl on her back. He curled on herself with guilt and whinned her apologizes.

Zephyr shook her head to try and be more alert, then she heard the squealed apologizes of the dragon. Dawn's round pupiled blue eyes and dropped ears chased away bitterness that didn't even have the time to built up in Zephyr's heart. How was she supposed to resist to such a cutie ?

She smiled and caressed her head, earning a purr in reply. Dawn bustled out and rubbed her head against the palm.

''Fine now.'' Braan told her. ''She understand, will fly slow.''

''Thanks…''

''You okey ?''

''Yeah… It was as scary as amusing, do you feel the same too ?''

''All the time.'' Nuffink admitted.

The three of them laughed, the boys let some time to Zephyr to completely calm down her fright, then they resumed their fly. This time, Dawn flew calmly, following Day's path. The two kept on warbbling and making different noises as if they were having a conversation.

Nuffink didn't dare ask for translation, it looked like Dawn was asking her brother for trips and advices regarding her passenger.

They kept on flying on this regular speed, flying a bit higher and heading once again to the west-north of the island so they could fly above the sea.

The sky was cloudy, yet sun managed to go through some of them, its rays brushing the suface of the sea and reflecting in it.

The view was amazing, Zephyr had to admit it, yet her gaze was still focused on the dragon carrying her. Even if her first fly started with an awful fright, she was now completely relaxed and smiling. She liked the feeling of the wind in her hair, the sound of beating wings around her, and the warmth from Dawn's body.

When she saw something pass next to her, she turned her head and noticed it was Snow. Zephyr gaped while watching the tall white dragon floating and planing. She was so huge Braan looked like a baby bird on her back, and the way her four wings moved was hypnotizing. Some could think having four wings would be cumbersome to fly, yet Snow was beating them with a slight lag which allowed them not to collide.

When she was planing, she was leaning her wings perfectly flat, and the smaller on the downside completely dissapeared under the larger ones, making people doubt there was even a second set of wings.

When Braan met her gaze, the teen girl couldn't manage to say a single word, which made him chuckle. Then Snow went up through the clouds. The others followed her.

Zephyr couldn't belive her eyes when they found themselves in the middle of pure white clouds, shining alsmot as bright as the sun itself. When she found the courage to release one handle, Zephyr brushed her hand in the cloud, feeling her skin becoming wet. Snow flew against the current and Braan laughed when he saw the outstreched hand, to which he high-fived. Zephyr laughed too.

Nuffink saw it too and tried not to laugh. He tentatively rose his hand too, and chuckled when Braan hive-fived him too. They kept their journey through the clouds and went above them.

It was really cold there and more difficult to breath in, yet it didn't affect the beauty of the landscape. Nuffink never went this high before, making him discovering it with Zephyr. The sky was a deep blue, free from any cloud, and said clouds looked like a frozen savage sea.

The winterwind dragon once again swirled around them, followed by her passenger's laugh. Then she stopped and spat a sparkling lightning. Just in front of the two viking's mesmerizes gaze, it exploded in sparkling icy flakes that whirled in the wind before fading away.

It didn't last, yet Braan found an idea to create another show. He took out his little purse, which Nuffink recognized, the one with the colorful powder. The young viking still didn't what it was exactly, but he remembered the colorful and glowing smoke which amazed him.

The chestnut boy threw a handful of the powder in the clouds, which seemed to completely dissapear there, Nuffink knew better it needed a spark to ignite the pretty colors show. He first wanted to ask Day to shoot at the clouds, but he stopped himself before asking and decided he would give this honnor to his sister.

He called out to her, snapping her out of her thoughts, she seemed like she was wondering what Braan was doing.

''Hey Zephyr ! Ask Dawn to shoot at the clouds !''

''What ? 'Shoot at the clouds' ?''

Since she utterly lost, he laughed and adressed the dragon instead.

''Dawn ! Plasma blast !''

Dawn followed his finger pointing at the clouds and lowered her head towards it. She glanced for a couple seconds before opening her mouth with a whistling glow in her throat. Zephyr didn't know what to expect, until she saw the blueish fireball shot out from the dragon, and hit the clouds.

Sparks and lights in every colors spread in it, then a whirling colorful smoke rose from it, exactly where Braan has poured the powder. Both vikings froze to the sight of it, it was even more beautiful than the first time Nuffink saw it.

They stayed and watch it until the smoke vanished, then came down. Hours had passed and luch time called out for them with gurgling stomachs. Like the other days, they fishes something to eat, trying to help the dragons with their countless catches, and cooked them in a firecamp. Like the other days, Snow growled and ran away once they lighted it but, this time, Zephyr noticed it.

''What's up with her ?'' She asked to her brother.

''She's an ice dragon. They fear fire. She do this all the time, I'm surprised you only notice now.''

''Well, you two give me too much things to look at.'' She growled, half-annoyed by her brother's remark, half-thankful for all they showed her.

He laughed and focused back on his grilled fish. Once they were all cooked to their taste, they blew out the fire, allowing Snow and Braan to come back and eat with them.

Zephyr didn't know what they could do during the afternoon, Nuffink wanted to make her fly again so she could improve her technics – and he could find something to tease her with – yet Braan had another idea. He proposed them to play a game called 'Target'.

It was a game he used to play with young hatchlings and sometimes even with young adult dragons, it was as a game as a training. Rules were simple : Snow would throw an ice projection in the air, then the nightlights would shoot at it. For the viking to play along, they decided to blind the nightlights so it would be Nuffink and Zephyr's task to guide them and tell them where and when to shoot.

Both vikings liked the ideas, and as long as the nightlights were playing, they didn't mind which game, but they had to admit Target was one of their favorites, with Hide-and-seek. Nuffink teamed up with Day, Zephyr with Dawn, and Braan with Dusk. Since he was used to play with the three of them, the chestnut boy had an advantage no matter which dragon he was paired with.

To spice the competition, they decided to count points and the winner would give a pledge to the others.

Braan and Dusk started, so they could show the vikings how to play. Snow spat ice and Dusk hit it perfectly, creating a sparkling blue explosion in mid-air. On the second shot, Day missed his target. On the third, Dawn touched it but didn't destroyed it. They played like this for hours, they like the mixture of training and playing.

Dusk and Braan Dusk were winning with every single perfect target, Dawn and Zephyr missed some of them, and Day and Nuffink only hit two of them.

''You're kidding me ?!'' Nuffink snapped to his sister. ''You're a rookie but you're better than me !''

''Haha, not that clever anymore, dragon tamer.'' She teased.

Since it was time to head back, they stopped the game here, but they were so competitive they decided to resume it the following day. Nuffink really wanted his revenge. Braan suggested they switched dragons – because Nuffink was starting to blame Day for their defeat. However, it changed nothing : no matter which dragon Nuffink guided, they missed their target.

He grumbled even more, amusing Braan and Zephyr. They finally unfolded the tissues they put on the dragons' eyes, leaving them play Target by themselves. Nuffink then noticed Day actually had an accurate aiming, better than Dawn, but not better than Dusk.

They played for a couple hours, then all of them ate before going back to the sky. Everything was fine, even if Zephyr kept on nagging her brother because she was a fast-learner. She started two races she won, well she won compared to her brother, none of the nightlights was faster than Snow. But could we really say she was racing them ?

Zephyr bursted out laughing when we beat her brother a third time, he kept on pouting and growling. He could be such a sore looser, sometimes, especially when his sister was a sore winner. Braan quickly gave up on stepping in-between them, contented himself to laugh at their sassy retort to one another. The nightlights did too.

However, he notices Snow was looking intently to the west. He turned his head there, and saw a group of dragons flying towards the horizon. They ware many, around a thousands at least, and they were heading towards Drakanheim.

Snow was growling lowly, her pupils retracted into thin white line. The boy stroke her neck.

''Me know, mommy. Light back.''

''Wow !'' Zephyr almost yelled. ''What's that ?''

The three nightlights came closer to Snow, Zephyr noticed how the air had tensed up around them. The serious look both boys exchanged seemed a bad omen, and she didn't like not knowing.

''What's the matter ?'' She pressed them.

Her tone was harsh, slightly accusing. Nuffink hesitated to tell her, but Braan wanted to.

''Right to know.'' He told him.

''Know what ? It sounds serious.''

''… It is.'' Nuffink sighed.

He brushed his hand on his hair, then patted Day's neck to catch his attention. The dragons went back to the Stairs so they could land.

There, the trio dismounted them and let them go play together under Snow's watch while they sat in the grass to talk. Both boys explained to Zephyr what was happening to Drakanheim, the shadows, the ongoing invasion, the dragons being evacuated, Nuffink's idea and what they intended to do the following day.

No need to say how much shaken Zephyr was. Yet it wasn't the danger threathening Drakanheim which scared her the most, it was Nuffink's solution, and the fact they wanted to fight just the both of them. She fired up and scolded them as heavily and as loudly Astrid would have done, reproaching them they haven't told anyone, reproaching them to take so much risks without informing anyone.

She ended up forbidding them to go there, and it was Nuffink's turn to fire up. Braan tried to block his ears while both Haddock yelled at them at the top of their anger. They really looked like their parents like this, each arguing and the other refusing to listen. They were as stubborn as the other. Yet, unlike their parents, Nuffink finally convinced his sister.

''Dragons had watched over us ans protected us countless times ! We owe them, Zephyr ! And this is our fault there's in danger now, we are the ones who sent them to Drakanheim !''

Zephyr had to admit he got a point. Their parents sent the dragons to Drakanheim to protect them from dragon hunters and all sort of ill-intentionned men, yet a far worst enemy rose and threathened them. He was right, they had to do something.

Noticing he had convinced his sister, Nuffink allowed himself to calm down.

''We can't just sit and wait.'' He assured.

Silence fell around them, fed with Zephyr's thoughts. When she finally decided to answer, she tapped his shoulder.

''We're going to tell dad.''

She started to run, but Nuffink followed and stopped her.

''No, Zephyr ! No, wait ! We can't just go back to the village and tell them what we saw ! They'll think we're crazy !''

''No, they won't, we have the dragons to prove it.''

''Dragons, yes, not shadows.''

''It doesn't matter, they'll-''

''Zephyr...''

The chief's daughter wanted to stay stubborn but her argument got stuck in her throat when she saw her brother's face. She then understood why he was so reluctant.

''That's because of what happened two years ago, doesn't it ?''

''Nobody believed me, Zeph', and back then I only said I saw a dragon. Look at the story we have to tell them. Between Braan who lived among them and can understand them, the shadows which we know nothing about… Seriously, would you believe it ?''

''… I do, Nuffink.''

He froze, realizing she was right. She believed him without any contestation, even if she didn't see said shadows. She smiled soflty to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

''Everything's gonna be fine, you're not alone. With my word and Braan's, they will have to belive us. We can't be three to have imagined all of this.''

She chuckled and shook him, which earned her a faint smile in return.

''Okay… We're gonna tell them.''

Zephyr had an idea of how they could reveal the story. They were going to see their parents first – botth of them a the same time if possible – and tell them everything. They would ask the dragons to stay near the village, hidden in the forest, in case they would need them to serve as proofs.

At first she wanted to bring only Snow, so they could prove Nuffink didn't lie two years prior, yet the winterwind dragon was supposed to watch over the nightlights, she couldn't leave them alone. So it wasn't one but four dragons that came with the three children. They landed at their usual spot, letting the trio walk to the village, but instead of flying back to the Stairs, they stayed and waited for them.

Nuffink was really anxious, and had a hard time hiding it. Zephyr tried her best to help him relax, repeting him that everything would be alright, yet he couldn't help but being sceptical. For his part, Braan stayed silent. He was afraid too but managed to hide it. He had no idea how it would work out and didn't dare to imagine what could happen.

They were only a few steps from the end of the forest when they heard an unusual commotion at the village. There were a lot of voices, vikings were yelling to each other, they seemed to be runing around too.

The children ran and reached the village to find what was happening. Everyone was runing around carrying different objects, most of all weapons and shields but also barrels and equipments from boats.

Why was the village looking like they were readying drakkars for war ?

The trio went through the commotion, Zephyr holding the two boys by their wrist so she would not loose one of them. It took them some time, but they finally found their parents. At least, one of them. Hiccup was walking in the street, giving orders with a worried face.

''Dad !'' Zephyr called him out. ''What's happening here ?''

''Ah, you're here, kids.''

He walked to them and kneeled so he could almost look at them eye-level (they were too grown up for that, making him smaller when he did that). It never was good news when he did that, because he was about to talk to them seriously.

''I called for Grunter, he will watch over you while we're out.''

''You're leaving ?'' Nuffink panicked. ''Why ?''

''Dad, you're scaring me.'' Zephyr added. ''Why are you taking the drakkars ? It looks like you're going to war…''

The chiefs sighted and lowered his head, but he rose it again and slightly frowned.

''Something's up at Drakanheim. Fishermen passing close to the entrance saw dragons gathering above it. We're just going to check out what's happening.''

''Well, that explains why you are bringing all the weapons.'' Zephyr retorted with sarcasm.

''Just in case.'' Hiccup assured her before patting her shoulder. ''If there's a problem there, we will be ready.''

''No enough…'' Braan whispered.

His shaky and scared voice cauht their attention, the three Haddock looked at him. He was holding his left shoulder with a pale face, no doubt he was recalling the violent attack that hurt him. Nuffink, him, most of all remembered the battle field in Drakanheim.

Viking drakkars would never stand against shadows and their murderous rage. Dear gods, dragons themselves couldn't handle these creatures !

He panicked and grabbed his father's sleeve.

''He's right, dad ! You don't have a chance, you have no idea what's going on there !''

Hiccup hesitated seeing his sudden fright, yet he smiled soflty and tried to reassure him. He patted his head with his warm hand.

''Don't worry son, we know what we're doing. We're vikings, we're tough.''

''Seriously dad, you should listen to him.''

The chief lost his faint smile by hearing how serious Zephyr sounded, and meeting her worried gaze. She was clenching her fists and frowned in a mixture of determination and apprehension.

''Look dad, it may sound crazy, but you really have to believe us.''

''What do you mean, daughter ? What's happening ?''

''Drakanheim is in great danger, but you never saw something like this before, even dragons struggle to fight them back and-''

''Wait.'' He cut her off. ''What are you talking about ?''

He looked at her in complete confusion, and reported this gaze on th two boys. The three had the same worry and fear on their face, but it seemed worst for the boys. Nuffink took a step forwards and gathered his courage to finally talk.

''These creatures come from the depth of Drakanheim itself. They came out suddenly and attacked without hesitation, they're completely crazy dad, enraged even.''

''That's ridiculous.'' The chief replied in a nervous laugh. ''How would you have gone to Drakanheim, anyway ?''

''Braan brought me there with the dragons.''

''Which dragons ?''

The chief seemed even more confused and lost, he asked the question to the three of them but looked intently at Braan. The brown-eyed boy was grabbing the end of his tunic with clear nervousness.

''Me grow up with dragon.'' He told with a shy voice. ''Mommy Snow and fury family. Toothless tell us evacuate Drakanheim and-''

''Toothless ?''

To the mention of his best friend's name, the chief immedialty glare suspiciously at his children. There was no way Braan would know this name if it wasn't for them to tell him.

''Evacuate Drakanheim and come here before Nuffink find me.'' Braan insisted, talking louder now and with more panick. ''Dragon still here.''

Every word seemed to lose even more the chief, especially Toothless mention. His heart was aching hearing his old friend's name and his brain struggle to make sense from what he had just heard. Zephyr didn't gave him the time to clear his mind as she grabbed his arms and begged him no to go to Drakanheim. He wanted to reassure her, but other vikings called out for him, informing they had finished readying the drakkars, they were ready to leave.

''Great job, I'm coming.'' He replied.

He got up and made a step towards the docks, only to be pursued by the three children trying to stop him, encircling him and shouting above the others.

''That's enough, calm down.'' He told them firmly. ''We'll talk about this when we're back.''

Astrid, Valka and Grunter came out of the crowd and joined them, hearing too the kids' supplications and warnings. Astrid frowned hearing them talking about dragons and shadows. She didn't understand anything.

''What's happening ?'' She asked.

''Mom !'' Nuffink yelled.

He released his father's sleeve and ran to her, grabbing her armbands and shouting even more, fear written all over his face.

''You can't go there ! It's a complete battle field ! You never saw this before, you don't stand a chance !''

''Shadows are invading Drakanheim !'' Zephyr added while struggling to hold back her father.

Astrid hesitated too, then she met her husband's gaze, he was as confused and upset as her. The two of them exchanged a knowing look, they didn't need to talk to understand each other, and they agreed. She turned towards Valka and Grunter, seeing how her mother-in-law seemed confused but giving credits to the kids' warning, she didn't give her time to say anything as she adressed the healer.

''Take care of them please, we'll clear this out when we return.''

''No go there !'' Braan shouted.

''Ye heard her, laddies ?'' Grunter told them while making signs to chase them. ''To the house, hurry, hurry.''

He grabbed Braan and tucked him under his right arm despite the fact he was struggling like crazy, then he caught Nuffink's collar. Zephyr kept on pulling her father's sleeve, but he forced her to let go and gently pushed her towards the healer. Grunter hold Nuffink's collar with two fingers and used the others to grab Zephyr's furry hood.

Grunter may had greyish hair, he wasn't really old and still had a lot of strength, the three of them couldn't escape him. They couldn't do anything else than screaming and watching their parents retreating to the drakkars. They tried to warn the other vikings, but nobody listened to them.

After several minutes of constant wrestling and screaming while Grunter dragged them to the Haddock hutt, the healer slowly losing his patience as they refused to calm down, Nuffink managed to free himself and escaped.

He ran as fast as possible, not caring about his ragging breath, until he reached the docks. But when he got there, the drakkars where already out of reach. Their silhouette were leaving in the dying light of the sunset, which was alsmot touching the sea in the direction the boats were heading for : west, towards Drakanheim.

''No…'' he cried.

Just like two years prior, he tried to tell them what he had saw, and just like two years prior, nobody wanted to believe him. Yet this time it was worst, because it will cost lives.


	17. Drakanheim battle

Disclaimers : I do not own _How To Train Your Dragon_ nor the characters nor the dragons. I only own the personnality of Zephyr and Nuffink, the OCs, the winterwind dragon and the shadows.

Cover art by me, please don't use it.

As you may have suspected, this is the beginning of the end...

Hope you enjoy !

Love and scales !

* * *

**Chapte****r ****1****6**

**Drakanheim battle**

Night fell upon the village of Berk, it was calmer than usual since all warriors were gone. Only a couple houses were still lighted, including the Haddock hutt. There, at the first floor, in Nuffink's room, were the trio.

Grunter locked them there since he couldn't handle all their desperated screams and didn't managed to calm them down. It hurt him to do so, but he couldn't do anything else. At least for hours elapsed, tension didn't decrease but the kids managed to focus again. The three of them were sat on the floor, surrounding a sketch Nuffink made in one of his notebooks. He had a really good memory and managed to draw Dranakheim's caves and structure. He was explaining his plan in more details to Zephyr and Braan, seeing how exactly they would proceed.

He was pointing the different stone pillars and marked with a circle those he thought to be carrying the whole structure.

''If we want to condemn the access efficiently, we need to create the biggest collapse possible. We have to start from the deepest pillars, weaken them as much as possible without breaking them yet, then doing the same thing all along the way to the entrance. But everything has to collapse at the same time to make sure no shadow could go through.''

''Light gather many dragons.'' Braan agreed. ''Us can split in groups and attack pillar at the same time. Light and Toothless help.''

''If we all spread up, we could have five differents groups.'' Zephyr stated. ''I doubt Dusk could lead one alone, Braan should keep him in his group. We'll need accurate blast like fury's plasma, it's the more efficient.''

She picked up another charcol and drew crosses before linking them with arrows, tracing a path along the pillars. According to her, they could create a chain reaction but they need to start from the entrance. As Nuffink said, they needed to weaken the pillars before breaking them, so they needed to start from the entrance, going deeper into the caves, then start to break the farther ones before leaving while everything was collapsing behind them.

Nuffink and Braan agreed with her idea, then they divided the area between the five groups they would have, including Light's Toothless'. Once they cleared the remaining incertitudes, they were finally ready, but they needed to find a way to go there.

They had to escape from the house, meet the dragons in the forest, reach Drakanheim and close the entrance, and all of that before the drakkars could reach it. It was the only way to protect vikings onboard. Shadows were way to many and agressives, they would kill them all in seconds.

However, in order to do so, they needed to escape Grunter. They had already tried to explain him the seriousness of the situation, but he assured them vikings knew what they were doing and that the problem at Drakanheim was surely nothing to worry about.

They could see in his eyes he was worried for them acting that strangely, so Zephyr tried another thing, coming back to her normal self and trying to go out for pee. He was stubborn and didn't buy it, sending them to the room and not wanting to hear anything they would have to say.

So they didn't have a choice, they had to escape without him noticing. Windows at the first floor were too high for them to jump, yet Zephyr and Nuffink had enough covers and furs to craft a rope. It was long enough, yet not strong enough to carry their weight. Braan alsmot fell when he used it to climb down, so the others didn't follow him. Zephyr sent him fetch the dragons while they would find another idea to get out.

''In worst case, we could jump from the window and let the dragons catch up.'' Nuffink proposed while shrugging.

''You really trust them blindly…'' Zephyr wondered.

''No, not blindly. Day saved my life when we got attacked by the shadows.''

Silence fell while the two supported themselves on the windowsill, gazing at the sleeping village, watching out for the dragons to come. After what seemed a forever of silence, Zephyr finally asked something, but Nuffink would have rather liked she remained mute.

''What do they look like ? Shadows, I mean.''

The blond viking felt his shoulder tense up to the simple memory of these creatures. He was curious too to know what they looked like, the sight was still haunting him. He frowned while fightint back the flooding memories, not to avail.

His sister noticed his struggle and worried about it. The longer he remained silent, the more she doubted he would answer. Yet he answered.

''They're frightening. They look a bit like horses, but bony horses with wings. Though the head isn't alike. I was not close enough to clearly see it, and I don't want to be near one of these things, but I did see eight orange glowing eyes on its dark body.''

The viking was frowning while watching the village, yet the way he was clenching his fists on the windowsill proved his troubles. Zephyr knew him too well and knew what it meant : he was afraid. She may have known him for as long as she could remember, and already had seen the little scared child he was in childhood, she never saw him like this. The only other time he was like that was the day Braan got hurt.

It was the shadows that scared him that much.

''If only there was just their appearance.'' Nuffink added. ''Even the way they move is scary. They're fast, violent, and crazy. I don't see another word to describe them. One of them crashed into Day and me, it crashed into us to blood. It was like its like didn't matter, as long as it could kill us too.''

It was just words, yet Zephyr could feel cold sweat runing down her back. Was it really what they were going to fight against ? What they parents were heading to ?

They were pulled out of their morose thoughts by a noise coming from outside. They lifted their head and saw the dragons coming. Snow, ahead, was carrying Braan on her back and placed herself as close to the window as she could without smashing the house with her wings.

''You no outside yet ?'' The chestnut boy asked with surprise.

''We'll pass through the window.'' Nuffink explained. ''Day, catch me ?''

The white nightlight bounced in the air with joy and came close, just under the window, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Nuffink climbed on the windowsill, standing there for only second before jumping without the slightest fear. He landed softly on the dragon back who cooed at him, earning a scratch on the forehead and a big smile in reply. Day then stepped back as Dawn went directly to Zephyr with a glee on her face. She extended her paws to play with the outstreched hand of the chief's daughter, making her chuckle.

As they could have suspected, all these noises caught Grunter's attention, who climbed up the stairs and oopened the door.

''What are ye doing, laddies ?'' He asked just before freezing on spot.

His eyes widdened when he saw the blue-eyes dragon at the window, and got a glimpse of the others behind her.

Zephyr panicked and quickly jumped through the window, catching Dawn's neck. The dragon started and pushed her with her paws to adjust her on her back. Grunter swallowed his shock and ran to the window to try and catch her, only to see four dragons reatreating, three of them carrying the children on their back.

''By Odin's beard…'' He gaped.

The four dragons flew at top speed above the village, not caring if they would be seen by vikings – which they did – and immediatly started their journey to Drakanheim. If the journey could last only five to six hours in boat with a merciful wind, with dragons they could still be there first.

With such a strong wind that was heading straight to west this night, the drakkars would reach Drakanheim by dawn or eearly morning at least, so the trio were ahead. With a bit of luck, they could complete their task before vikings would arrive. In worst case, they would see them coming out of the hidden world.

Night was definitively not the best time of the day to travel on dragon's back. The kids couldn't see anything and the cold bite wind assaulted them, burning their skin. Snow couldn't really see either, hopefully it was the cas for the nightlights. They were nocturnal dragons after all, even if they were up during the day to play with the vikings. Hence the three fury dragons took the lead, Snow getting behind and watching their back.

From time to time, they would shoot a plasma blast to create explosions in which they would go through to warm them up. The first time Dusk did it, Zephyr's jaw almost fell, discovering he became invisible. Nuffink laughed at her before Day did the same, giving him a heart attack when he found himself flying on a invisible dragon again.

For all he was mesmerized to this camouflage ability, he really hated when Day did this while he was riding him. And Zephyr didn't seem to like it either when Dawn did it too. She screamed and patted every piece of the dragon's head, neck and shoulder to make sure she was still here, earning an annoyed growl from Dawn and a hearty laugh from both Braan and Nuffink.

The three nightlights kept on warming up and dispappear one after the other, Snow dodging every fire explosion with irritation. Then Nuffink noticed something he didn't before : each nightlight made plasma of different color. Dusk was making fireballs in a purple-blue color identical to Toothless', Day's lights were the exact same deep purple as his mother while Dawn's were pure blue.

It made the viking smile to see how much alike and different they were. Each of them was unique, not only because of their colors. Dusk was an accurate aiming shot, Dawn was faster, and Day was braver and had a more convincing camouflage than the other two.

These crossed-species from night fury and light fury seemed to always find new ways to amaze him.

The smile that crept on his face faded when he spotted a familiar fog bank rising from the sea itself. The entrance of Drakanheim. There were almost there. However, the usual waterfall and crashing water noises were mixed with other sounds, many dragons roars and… gloomy screechings Nuffink had hoped to never hear again.

They thought they still had time before the complete invasion, yet it had already began to overflow the hidden world, and what they came into was not a peaceful hole of gigantic waterfalls but a merciful battlefield.

The fight was even more fierce and harsh than the one above the gulf. Shadows were almost impossible to see in the night, if it wasn't for their glowing eyes. Zephyr screamed when one of them brushed against her at top speed, way faster than nightlights could fly.

Countless dragons were fighting back with all their might, using their own weapons, creating a pandemonium of lights and various obstacles to dodge. Burning flames, lava, ignited rocks, green gaz, inflammable black smoke, blue or silver spikes sharper than one another, plasma blasts, ice lightnings…

Everything was mixing together, each light pierced the veil of darkness and blinded Nuffink, unabling him to see where they were heading. When he spotted a light fury being ferocely bitten by two shadows at the same time, he sent Day to his rescue. An accurate plasma blast sent one shadow through the air while scaring the other away, yet the first one went attacking another target without any wound. Nuffink hesitated seeing this, then he could watch another shadow going through a whirlwind of flames without any damage.

''Their skin is fireproof…'' He stated.

Hearing this Day roared in annoyance. No wonder dragons had troubles fighting back if these creatures were immuned to their main weapon.

''Nuffink, watch out !'' Zephyr called out from behind him.

The young viking didn't tried to know from where the danger was coming from and made Day dive, then the dragon spun around to the right when he saw another shadow charging at him.

Said shadow barely missed its target and rammed into one of the rocks coming out of the waterfalls, black blood splashing around as a terrible screeching/roar/whinny echoed in the whole entrance. The wounded creature fell while three others dove after it. Nuffink expected to see them rescue it – like dragons would have done – yet he was horrified to see them tear it apart and eat it alive.

To what extend these creatures were insane ? Murderous, suicidal, and now cannibals ?

''What do we do ?!'' Zephyr panicked, pulling him back to reality.

Day dodged two shadows and shot at a third one before his passenger could reply.

''We need to find Toothless and Light and tell them the plan !''

''But shadows are already out-''

''Not all of them, there's even more inside the hidden world !''

''What ?!''

''We gonna split up. Braan and I will down the pillars, you're in charge here : send as much as possible shadows back inside !''

''You think this is funny ?! How am I supposed to do that ?!''

The young viking thought he was out of ideas, but that was before seeing Snow behind them. She roared and spat a sparkling lightning to a group of shadows. It froze into sharp ice spears that pierced five shadows at the same time, the three others screeching and fleeing in fright.

Then he remembered how Snow had killed the shadow that almost ripped off Toothless' tail and tried to kill Day and him when they first came to Drakanheim.

Shadows may were imuned to fire and heat, but ice managed to pierced their armor-like skin.

''Braan, you're a genius !'' He beamed.

''What ?'' Said boy started, surprised. ''What me do ?''

''Ice ! Shadows are imuned to fire but not to ice arrows ! Other projectiles should work too !''

Snow seemed to understand what he was saying as she suddenly roar with full-lungs. The sound seemed to echoe in the whole entrance of Drakanheim. Several dragons halted, then white frames started to fly towards them. Nuffink smiled when he recognized winterwind dragons, but also deadly nadders, razorwhip and whispering deaths. All these dragons had weapons that could pierce the shadows' protections.

Then the young vikings turned to his sister.

''Gather all these kinds of dragons and lead them to push back the shadows inside. We gonna beat them down.''

He rose his fist as a cheering sign, his sister quickly followed suite. She even shout a warrior cry from the tribe, followed by Dawn's roar, then they split.

Logic would have said Dawn would follow Nuffink for striking the pillars while Snow would lead the fight back at the surface, yet logic wasn't heeding Zephyr's and Braan's flying skills. Braan was way more expirienced than Zephyr, both of them knew it, plus Braan knew Drakanheim while the chief's daughter was there for the first time.

Thereby Snow and Day dove into the entrance, recruiting as much light furies as they could find, building up their groups. Dusk was following closely to the four-winged dragon, who was the first to shoot at the shadows in order to save precious accurate and strong plasma blasts.

Horde of whistling and purple lights entered the hidden world, where the fight was even more chaotic but where glowing plants and water made it easier to see. Nuffink and Braan split up, taking each other one half of the dragons, and started striking at the stone pillars. The went back and forth until they were weakened enough before attacking the following one.

Snow was leading her group and protected them from the shadows, creating here and there deadly ice structures. Unlike furies who had a limit of siw shots, Snow's ice seemed endless, and it served them right. Dodges stayed essential as going deeper became more and more difficult with the increasing number of shadows.

They were like uncontrolable clouds storming everything on their way without the slightest concern, as long as they were destoying things. Once blood where shed, they would even turn against one another. For all that made them look crazy, they still were intelligent, Nuffink noticed they were gathering their attacks on ice-spitter dragons.

In the middle of all this chaos, the young viking was relieved to spot Toothless, closely followed by Light. Both of them were trying to free the ice-spitter and thorn-thrower dragons, they seemed to have understand too they were they best chance in this war.

A roar from Day, and a plasma blast knocking down a shadow that was about to attack Toothless, caught the attention of the royal couple, forcing them to give up their fight to join the white nightlight. Said nightlight stopped them in the middle of their irritated growls, Nuffink didn't need translations to recognize a scolding nor to understand his dragon was explaining them their plan.

Both furies exchanged a concerned look, then they split up and called out a part of the light furies' group to follow them. Four groups were formed in seconds, increasing the efficiency of their damages.

Drakkars were sailing quietly inside the night mist of the ocean. Silence was that heavy the slighest creaking from the boats would echoe all around them. Led by Hiccup, vikings traveled in anxiety. Only a few of them were intitled 'dragon riders' back when dragons lived among them, yet almost every single one of them had a dragon in their house, and they still were worried for them despite years and distance.

However, the closer they were getting to Drakanheim, the louder they could hear the commotion. Quickly, lights started to flash through the night. Orange, blue, purple… When they understood it was fire and other dragons' shots, they finally understood the sounds were roars.

As they continued to approach the place, others noises became audible, strange and unfamiliar screams which sounded pretty gloomy. Echoing screams, sounding like high pitch screeching, whinny and feline roars at the same time. They seemed ferocious.

By hearing this, men's bravery started to drop slowly and worry for dragons to increase.

''Stay on guard.'' Hiccup told them. ''Keep your weapons close and be ready.''

''Hiccup…'' Valka called him with a worried tone. ''I never heared these noises before, but it doesn't sound like dragons…''

She gaze nervously at her son and her daughter in law, both of them were troubled. They watched at the horizon with anxiousness. There was still several minutes before they would reach their destination, but they were more worried than ever.

''Do you think the kids were right ?'' Astrid inquired. ''Regarding these… 'shadows' ?''

''I don't know, but we'll find out soon.''

When the first drakkar came out of the fog and saw the huge waterfalls, its passengers panicked seeing the merciless fight going on there. Dragons were clearly frightened, and there was countless of unknown black creatures moving with incredible speed but no logical pattern.

When a deadly nadder fled away and brushed against three drakkars, a shadow pursued him and rammed into the first mast. Wood smashed in various fragments, making the vikings hiding under their shields and try to step away and have a good look at what just crashed on the deck.

The shadow rose despite a broken wing and broken leg, the bones arising out of the skin and black blood pouring heavily on the wood. It bustled out while hissing loudly, the sound reverberating harshly in the vikings' ears.

The closest saw it stand, bones cracking at any movement, its eight eyes glowing in the dark, mouth drooling a strange black liquid identical to its blood, greyish teeth sharpened.

It launched on them without a warning, teeth first, and bit into the nearest arm it could reach, the viking screaming at the top of his lungs as if someone was tearing his arm off… which was actually the case.

The other warriors reacted in panick, screaming in a mixture of shock and warrior cries before fighting back. The other drakkars couldn't do anything else than watch all the damages only one of these creatures could do.

''Thor almighty…'' Spitelout gaped a few steps away from Hiccup. ''What the Hel is this thing ?!''

''It's a demon !'' A woman yelled in the crowd.

Lifting their heads, vikings saw a cloud of these creatures rising in the sky, threatening to fall on them at any moment. What shocked them the most was when a group of typhoomerangs and monstruous nightmares unchained a firestorm on them, yet the black beasts went through it without any difficulty.

''Thor keep us…'' Astrid shivered.

''Split up !'' Hiccup shouted. ''Surround the entrance, prepare the catapults and ready the weapons !''

They didn't wait to do so, while the drakkar attacked by the shadow finally managed to get rid of it. They had to thank Ruffnut Thorston for this, her sword separated the beast from its head.

The eight drakkars spread aroung the waterfalls, placing their catapults on the rocks on on their decks while archers were watching their back. Some dragons recognized their former riders and came immediatly to help them and protect them.

When a shadow was about to crash on Fishlegs, a brown mass bumped into it and threw it away before landing in front of the viking and protect him with its body. He froze on spot.

''Meatlug ?''

The gronckle still furious turned her head towards him and relaxed when she met his gaze.

''Hey girl !'' He beamed. ''I'm so happy to see you !''

She purred and let him hugged her before returning to the fight. The viking found his place back on her back, shouting a warrior cry as he was lifting two daggers.

Above another drakkar, he saw a frame in fire taking off and recognized an old catchphrase he hadn't heard in years.''

''Five thousands pounds of flame and muscle coming though ! Snotlout, Hookfang, oi, oi, oi !''

This drew a bright smile on his face, even more when he saw his beloved wife taking off on the back of her razorwhip, throwing sparkling blue fire in the air.

''Stormfly !'' Astrid yelled when she saw her deadly nadder in the sky.

Said dragon saw the viking and immediatly dove to fly above the drakkar, catching her outstreched hand and taking her with her. Once Astrid got on her back, she turned around and came to pick up the other chief, who left his furr cape behind to move easily. He sat behind his wife, who made her fly towards the other riders back to the sky.

Fishlegs on his gronckle, Meatlug. Snotlout on his monstruous nightmare, Hookfang. the Thorston twins on their hiddeous zippleback, Barf and Belch. Eret, son of Eret, on his rumplehorn, Skullcrusher. Heather on her razorwhip, Windshear. Valka on her stormcutter, Cloudjumper. Gobber on his hotburple, Grump. Astrid on her deadly nadder, Stormfly.

''Suit up, gang !'' The chief said in nostalgia.

''Do we have a plan, chief ?'' Tuffnut asked from the left head of the zippleback he was sharing with his twin sister.

''These creatures seemed to be fireproof, we need to find another way to-''

''Wait !'' Astrid cut him off and pointed to one specific dragon. ''Isn't that… ?''

''ZEPHYR !''

The deadly nadder flew faster and caught up with the blue-eyed nightlight her rider saw. Zephyr was astride on the dragon's neck, giving directions to a group of ice-spitting dragons. When the nadder came closer, the young viking halted and froze seeing it was her mother.

''What is the name of Thor are you doing here ?!'' The chieftess fired up.

''Mom ! Dad !''

Their daughter got distracted by their presence but noticed that, indeed, sun was rising. Did the battle really lasted for that long ? Dawn growled and dodged a shadow, surprising her passenger that hang on the saddle narrowly in time.

When they steadied again, she explained herself to her parents.

''We tried to warn you but you didn't listened to us !''

''How long did you knew about this ?!'' The chieftess was repressing the urge to hit her behind the head.

''Not long, actually. Nuffink and Braan are the ones to discover what was happening here.''

''Are you telling us they're here too ?'' Hiccup panicked.

''They're inside, they have a plan to stop the shadows-''

A shrill screeching cut her in the middle of her sentence, dragons started and Stormfly threw some of her spikes towards the shadow that was aiming for them. The thorns pierced the beast without mercy, tearing its wings and chest, black blood splashing on the deadly nadder and her passengers.

They used their arms to shield themselves, then noticed the black liquid with metallized reflexion. Astrid recognized it as the liquid she found on her son's shoulder when Braan and him came back home all shaken and Braan wounded.

''Gods… Is these creatures the ones which attacked the boys ?!''

Zephyr frowned and nodded. The protective mother hiding inside Astrid woke up with fury. She clenched her fists and tried with all her might to not flare up.

''What is this plan ?''

''I don't have the time to explain everything, we need to push back the shadows inside of Drakanheim, the boys are going to block access.''

''What ?!'' Both parents scandalized.

''Do you realize what it implies ?'' Hiccup added. ''Drakanheim is dragons' haven, if we close it-''

''I know !'' Zephyr cut him off. ''But there are millions of theses things underground, we can't let them go out, or else the dragons won't be the only ones to be in danger !''

Her sudden determination stole the air from her parent's lungs. They had to admit she had a point. She knew but felt the urge to add another argument.

''We can handle this if we all work together. They can't do it without us.''

And that was all she needed to convince them.

* * *

Dragon riders are back into the sky for an epic battle ! Will they beat the shadows and save the dragons ?


	18. Reign of shadows

Disclaimers : I do not own _How To Train Your Dragon_ nor the characters nor the dragons. I only own the personnality of Zephyr and Nuffink, the OCs, the winterwind dragon and the shadows.

Cover art by me, please don't use it.

Hope you enjoy !

Love and scales !

* * *

**Chapte****r ****1****7**

**Reign of shadows**

Battle started again with the help of the dragon riders. Zephyr explained as fast as possible the plan to her parents, the fact shadows were fireproof but vulnerable to sharpe objects such as dragon thorns or ice projectiles. Words had been passed to the allies, two teams of dragon riders led anyone capable of standing on a dragon's back, and launched a conter-strike while protecting ice-spitter dragons, razorwhip, dedaly nadders… well all dragons that could really fight the shadows and kill them.

Their aim was to lead these creatures back inside of Drakanheim. If Zephyr was fighting blindly before, dragon riders made the difference. They were trained and organized and, despite the years of separations, they still worked as one with their dragons. They created paths and led the shadows through it. Projectiles from the catapults were also an asset.

The fight was turning to their advantage, yet Zephyr and her parents' mind were a bit distracted by their worry : how were the boys dealing with the situation inside of the hidden world ?

Less well than them.

Nuffink and Braan were almost at the deepest part of the caves, slaloming between shadows and countless attacks coming from dragons. They had to constantly watch each other's back and keep as much as munitions they could. Nuffink was progressing easier than Braan since Snow was a privileged target for the black creatures, slowing her down.

They were so focus and engulfed in action they couldn't think about something else, and were completely oblivious of the outside events. They were about to receive all the remaining shadows but weren't prepared for that.

Dodging shadows, fighting back their attacks without shooting, saving the precious plasma blast for striking the pillars, weakening strategic points in the structure but not enough so they could stand on their own… Nuffink was fighting and focusing for so long he felt like he did this all his life. He had almost forgotten was his life was like before this war.

A loud roar suddenly pulled him out his transe and reminded him he wasn't alone in this battle. He turned his head and noticed a group of five shadows were going after Snow, attacking her mercilessly. They were making so much noise he could barely hear Braan's screams.

His first thought was to go to his rescue, yet logic hit him in the face, reminding him he was leading a group of light furies, telling him that if he charged at the shadows the dragons would follow him. His heart ached when he understood he had to make a choice between the mission and his friend, yet he couldn't choose. He bent towards the nightlight carrying him and talked to him with a pained voice.

''Aim well, buddy, please…''

Day groaled and whistled while loading a powerful blast. It was the last before he went out of gaz, which would place them in defenseless stature for several minutes. Nuffink did count, it took exactly three minutes for Day to renew his six shots, and he couldn't use one if the six weren't fully loaded. A lot could happen in three minutes… However he didn't hesitated, Braan and Snow needed help. So Day shot towards the winterwind dragon. She noticed it and used it.

She span around, ejecting two out of five shadows, and placed herself so the plasma would hit a third one. The shadow was thrown in mid-air but its teeth were so strong they tore off a piece of Snow's wing membrane, making her hiss in pain.

She beat her wing furiously, trying to keep her balance despite the pain, while two shadows where still on her, one of them was ttrying to eat her tail while the other was pushing its claws in her fly to climb on her back, making its way towards Braan. The boy was panicking seeing it coming closer, and tried to climb on her mother's neck. She was swaying her tail in every direction, but she couldn't get rid of the shadow.

When a light fury charged and rammed into the one on her back, the impact was not strong enough but still gave the boy an idea.

''Mommy ! Tail hit !''

Snow understood right away and swung her tail faster and harsher, using the shadow as a mass to smash into the other one.

Their skeletal bodies crushed and dislocated from the impact, black blood spurted and body pieces were separated. Braan covered his eyes not to see it and shielded himself with his arms, yet when he opened them again, he did saw the two bodyless paws hooked in his mother's back.

Then he noticed how her beautiful white scaled were smudged with black and red. Snow had countless wounds on her body, yet she was still flying fiercefully and fighting with a constantly renewed rage. While holding her horns for dear life, he watched her and discovered all over again all her strength and power.

As she was heading to the last pillar of their section, she turned her head towards him.

''_Finished soon, baby. Safety soon, you hold on a little longer._''

''Me no let you down.'' The boy replied with way more determination a little kid his aged would have to demonstrate, tightening his hold on her horn.

Since he had climbed on her neck, he wasn't holding the usual horn, the one he had wrapped in leather. The urge and gravity of the situation at hand, panick and adrenaline flooding his veins and his racing mind made him unable to notice he had cuts from the horn. His ripped sleeves couldn't hide the bleeding cuts on his forearms and palms.

Snow whinned when she saw it, it reminded her of the first time she had met him. He was so small back then, si small and defenseless. He was just a little baby who had just lost his family and home.

Back then she had vowed to look after him and protect him until her last breath. In the middle of this terrible battle, suffering the excruciating pain from her many wounds, she would keep up to her vow. She was not going to give up, she would keep on fighting until her baby would be safe.

When pain increased at her upper right wing, where stood a bone deep bite and several scratches that pierced her membrane, she roared in fury to clear her mind and lauched the attack on the last pillar.

They had suffered many losts from the moment they attacked the first one, yet the seven remaining light furies and the one nightlight from their group were angry and had enough spite and fire to tear off the pillar. When stone cracked and started to fall, Braan gazed towards the other groups.

Light's team had already finished and was half-way from the entrance. Toothless and his omrades just finished their last pillar and were starting to retreat. Nuffink's group was striking at their last pillar too, it would not take long for it to start collasping.

And when it did, Day roared with the loudest sound he had, horning retreat. Toothless echoed this roar and all dragons responded to their king. Day sped up and used his renewed six-shot load to titillate the fragile balance of the pillars he came by.

The chain reaction started as planned, the ceiling weighting more and more and weakened and crannied stone that could no longer support it. As the deepest pillars collapsed, the others didn't even need help to follow suite.

Dragons flew and swirled faster than ever, shooting at the shadows trying to follow them. Some of them would definitively managed to get out, but they would never be a match against all the dragons. Braan felt already relieved when he saw Toothless go throught the waterfall, Light already out for several minutes.

He could see Day ahead, almost at the entrance too, and Dusk sped up to catch up with him, the two getting out together. But it was when the cloud of shadows from oustide came back in.

Nuffink barely had to time to go out and feel the morning sunshine on his face he started and screamed seeing all the shadows retreating inside the hidden world. Shrill screeching reverberated in his ears just the same way the crumbling did seconds prior.

He ducked by reflex, pressing his body against Day, and dodge narrowly in time the collision. A shadow brushed against him and tried to bite him, its teeth nearly touching his back, if he hadn't ducked it would have pierced his chest without a doubt.

Day roared and shot at the following shadow, Dusk shot too but got hit by another dark beast. The black nightlight lost his balance and tried to beat his wings correctly but bumped into his brother.

A free-falling shook the young viking's guts before the white nightlight could straightened up. This fall managed to take them away from the commotion. He lifted his head and saw Dusk coming next to them, unharmed. Then both dragons and the viking passenger looked at the countless black frames heading to their death without even knowing it.

Other dragons were getting out of the waterfalls, Nuffink kept on franticaly glance at the them, his heart skipping a beat everytime he saw a winterwind dragon. He searched for Snow with an unbearable worry crushing his chest. She was behind him when he got out, she should have been already out, souldn't she ?

''Something's wrong.'' He stuttered in fear to his dragon. ''They should already be here.''

He let anxiety and fright get the best out of him and tightened his grip on the handles before asking Day to check it out. The white nightlight wasn't pleased by the idea of going back to the danger, yet he was worried for his friends too. He growled at Dusk something Nuffink didn't bother to try and translate, then he dove, leaving his brother behind.

The black nightlight followed him for a couple seconds before changing direction and aiming to the top, getting out of the waterfalls gulf and reaching the countless dragons flying above it. He saw his family and went straight to them. Zephyr was still on Dawn's saddle, while Hiccup met his old friend Toothless who took him on his back. Light, Astrid and Stormfly were with them too obviously, but all of them worried to see Dusk coming back alone.

''Where are the boys ?!'' Hiccup asked in fear something happened.

All of them looked down below, analyzing the cloud of shadows and the fog from the waterfalls in hopes to see two white frames.

''There !'' Astrid almost shout and pointed to the white nightlight.

They watched him with apprehension, waiting to see him goign through the cloud to join them, but they all panicked when they saw Day spin around and take the same directions as the shadows, towards the hidden world.

''What in Thor's name is he doing ?!''

''NUFFINK !''

Suddenly, a loud thundering rumbling noise came from the depth of the waterfalls gulf, making them shiver, and a heavy greyish smoke burst out of it and rose to the sky. A few silhouettes came out in frantic panick, a lot of dragons but also a few shadows.

Ice-spitting dragons that were flying above immediatly attacked and unchained a rain of ice arrows upon the black beast, making them fall to death. The later dragon escapes fought back too and used fangs, claws and projectiles in relentless single-fight. Among them, the Haddock relievedly spotted Nuffink and Day.

It was a purple blast that caught their attention, before seeing the only white fury with bits of black and a frame on his back. He was newt to an ice dragon who was fighting ferociously against several shadows hanging to his body and four wings.

They were only three, but the already-too-many injuries had weakend Snow. On her back, Braan was trying his best to dodge the shadows and fight back. He was using of his mother's horns as a dagger, a shadow had broke it off minutes prior.

Seeing this, Hiccup and Astrid immediatly went to their rescue, ordering Zephyr to wait for them no matter how much she wanted to help.

Toothless dove first with incredible speed and shot directly at the shadow nearest to Braan, which was threatening him with its sharpened claws. The plasma hit it in the head and threw it onboard, yet another another lauched itself at the young boy. It rammed into him and separated him from his mother. Since the beast had only one wing left, it couldn't fly and took the boy with it in its free-falling.

Time slowed down and almost stopped when Nuffink saw it. Snow panicked and ignored her attackers to dive to his rescue. Day followed suite, himself followed close by Toothless. Nuffink hed his breath. He knew Snow was faster than any fury dragon, even if Day was trying with all his might, he couldn't reach the boy before her, yet he still tried. Just to make sure she would catch Braan.

They were reaching the end of the gulf with too much speed, yet noone of him nor Day were going to give up. If there was one point they were agreeing on, it was their loyalty towards their friends, and being stubborn.

Seeing Braan and Snow falling like this made bad memories come back in Nuffink's mind. He recalled the fall they made above the forest, when he first saw the shadows. Back then, Snow didn't manage to steady her flight, but this time it was worst considering how bad she was hurt.

He was far away from her but he still could see all the red strains that covered her, especially on her back and wings, and Braan was falling out of reach from her. Nuffink tried to transfer all his might to Day, dais dragon was already giving his all. The viking could almost think they would catch them, however something suddenly bumped into them from the side.

He thought it was a shadow, yet the something was bigger than Day and caught him to take them away. Nuffink didn't bother to understand what is was nor what was happening, his gaze remained focus on the falling silhouettes which disappeared into the fog. He extended his hands towards them as if he could catch them, screaming with all his lungs and heart.

''BRAAAAN !''

A loud whistling echoed while a black silhouette suddenly dove into the fog. Nuffink barely had the time to recognize Toothless he heard his mother's voice above him.

''HICCUP !''

He lifted his head and finally understood it was Stormfly who caught them and saved them. But if his mother was shouting his father's name as his dragon just dove… was he on his back… ?

Stormfly flew higher and went back to the rest of the vikings gathered on the rocks surrounding the waterfalls. The shadows were gone, most of the dragons were still flying all aroung them, whereas others landed on the rocks and drakkars, on deck and on masts.

A deafening silent reign over the whole entrance, only interrupted by the smashing water. Everyone were looking down below, apprehensive, anxious.

Vikings were waiting for their chief. Dragons were waiting for their king. Valka was waiting for her son. Light was waiting for her mate. Dragon riders were waiting for their friend. The three nightlights were waiting for their father. The Haddock were waiting for the rest of their family.

Nuffink had never felt so alone in his entire life. He could barely feel his mother's arms wrapped around him and Zephyr, pressing them against each other and most of all against herself. His siter too was hugging him, but he didn't feel her either.

He couldn't feel his heart pounding with pain, his blood beating inside his veins, his breath short and uneven.

He couldn't blink, he couldn't think, all he could do was waiting. Never before did the silence was as heavy as it was now. Did he just lost his father ? Did he just lost his best friend ?

Noone was able to tell how many time they waited like this. One thing for sure, when the first vikings' hopes died, they glanced at Astrid and her kids, their heart shattering in compassion for the lost of the chief.

Before them, Stoik the vast had lost his wife. She was believed dead for years before being found again, then it was the former chief's turn to die. Why would the Haddock family always had to suffer from such tragedies ?

* * *

Please don't kill me for this cliffhanger…

See you tomorrow for the last chapter.


	19. Family

Disclaimers : I do not own _How To Train Your Dragon_ nor the characters nor the dragons. I only own the personnality of Zephyr and Nuffink, the OCs, the winterwind dragon and the shadows.

Cover art by me, please don't use it.

Hope you enjoy !

Love and scales !

Here we go for the last chapter.

* * *

**Chapte****r****1****8**

**Family**

Helmets started to be removed in respect, prayers started to rise for the gods to take care of the fallen, yet that was when the dragons started to bostle up, roaring and throwing fire in the sky in delight.

Astrid and her kids stepped back in a start when the night fury hostled out from the fog, carrying with difficulty the huge injured white dragon. On top of the black dragon's back stood the chief, completely unharmed, with a little boy in his arms.

Toothless softly laid Snow on the rock before landing next to her. Hiccup barely had time to dismount his winged friend Nuffink ran to him and hold out his arms towards Braan with a sick worried expression on his face, asking if he was alright. The three Haddocks could see bleeding lacerations on the boy's back as well as the cuts on his forearms. His face was paller than usual, and he was completely still, motionless.

Hiccup kneeled but couldn't say anything his son almost stole the boy from his arms, collapsing to his knees while hugging the still form. Nuffink hugged Braan as close as he could, squeezing his head against his and squinting his eyes shut.

Seeing him like this, Astrid and Zephyr feared the worst and hurried up to them. Nuffink lifted his head to them and revealed his face strained with tears but also relieved. Astrid sighed and also fell to her knees before brushing her hand in the chestnut hairs with red highlights. Braan was breathing. He was inconscious but still alive.

''He's alive !'' Zephyr beamed.

Rejoycings echoed all around them, cheerings and applauses rose up from the vikings, roars and croons from the dragons. Some of the winged creatures came to the vikings, asking for affection, which they gladly accorded them. Toothless trotted to his family while Nuffink's gaze landed on Snow.

She was in really bad condition. She seemed to be missing part of her tail, her body was covered in scratches and bites, two bodyless paws were embedded in her back, membranes of all her wings were covered in multiple gashed, the bone of her upper right wing was coming out of her skin, and she was missing her whole lower left wing. The wound from the missing limb seemed to have been burnt to be closed. And she had a large cut on her nuzzle with three long and deep notch on the side of her neck.

She was panting heavily, whinning in pain, yet she seemed serene while watching the brown-eyed boy breathing peacefully. Nuffink discovered all over again the winterwind dragon with wonderment. Snow was definitively a mother : she risked her life to protect Braan and, now that he was safe, she was delighted despite of her own condition. She didn't seem to care at all about her injuries, no matter how bad they were.

Nuffink felt immesureably respectful, and didn't how to express it to her. His mind was blank from any idea, so his body replied instead, making him bow his head. Snow blinked slowly with a tiredness and responded with a same nod before looking back to her human baby. She purred at the same time Nuffink felt the boy move.

He instantly focused back on him, to see him open his eyes with trouble. Nuffink didn't remember being so happy to see those warm brown orbs.

''Hey.'' Astrid greeted him soflty while still stroking his hair. ''Welcome back.''

''What happen… ?'' He asked with a faint voice. ''Us win ?''

''Yes, we won.'' Nuffink replied. ''Dragons are saved.''

''Mommy… ?''

His tired eyes glanced around with worry, so Nuffink reassured him.

''Don't worry, she's just here.''

He turned his head towards the white dragon, leading the boy's gaze there. When Braan met her icy blue eyes, he relaxed, even if she was covered in wounds, even if he was hurt too.

He knew it was nothing for her, and the strength inside the look she was giving him proved it, even more when she purred.

This exchange and the mention of the word 'mommy' surprised the vikings who were close enough to hear it, especially Hiccup and Astrid. Their eyes went back and forth between the boy they adopted in their tribe, and the dragon who adopted him first.

It was then the three nightlights charged and interrupted this family portrait, each licking one of the kids' face in delight to see they were safe. Day for Nuffink, Dawn for Zephyr and Dusk for Braan before reporting the affection to Astrid's cheek.

They laughed, then Toothless came in and tried to make his hatchlings calm down, before meeting Hiccup's gaze.

''And now ?'' Nuffink hesitated. ''What do we do ?''

Hiccup smiled and extended his hand to put it on Toothless' nuzzle, who purred in reply. He contemplated his best friend for a long moment, before looking at his people.

Vikings and dragons were all mixed as if they had never been separated. As if the long years of missing never existed. The chief smiled brighter.

''We go back home. All of us. Together.''

Vikings beamed and rejoyed, hugged their dragons, were licked in the face… All celebrated their reunion, then they started to pack up their material and readying the drakkars.

Some vikings made the way back on dragon's back, some dragons on board ships. It was the case for the fury family, keeping company to Snow and the Haddocks. Five humans and six dragons were now forming one only and single family.

During the journey, bathed in the bright light of a shinny morning, Hiccup contemplated two peoples merging as one, and the forming shape of their island. He smiled more than he had ever smiled in years, lost in his thoughts.

_''This is Berk, land of dragons and vikings. Our friendship survived years of separation and distance. We sent them away for their safety, as we thought they would be safe hidden from the rest of the world, far away from us. We needed them, but we coped. We managed to live without them._

_However, friendship is a double-sided thing._

_Yes, we can handle ourselves alone, they can too. But we still need them, and they still need us. Hide them wasn't the solution to protect them, since danger hides everywhere._

_So we'll overcome everything that strikes our way and will handle anything as we always did it : together.''_

**THE END**

* * *

Yes, this is the end !

Thank you again so so much to have read me until the end and followed/favored this story. Thank you too for the nice reviews, it gave me great motivation !

I had a great time writing it and I hope it was the same for you when you read it.

Love and scales, and a lot of slubber from Snow and the nighlights ! ;)

Out.


End file.
